DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU
by LADARTHA
Summary: Bella is told her cousin committed suicide and she is given evidence that Edward was involved. Since the courts won't hold him accountable she will. Devising a plan she moves forward,but,will she get burnt as well?
1. Chapter 1

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"Damnit, woman, I love you. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to try to prove to you that fact if I had had any sort of hand in her death?"

Bella just stands there staring beyond him as if he doesn't even exist. She ignores his plea for her attention. Her plan is working, but, at the same time is backfiring on her. But, she can't let anyone know that. She has proof that he was responsible for Marie's death and one way or another he was going to suffer and be held accountable. If the courts wouldn't do it then she would.

He reaches out to grab her by her arms and gives a little shake; just enough to try and get her to focus on him, to give him her undivided attention for a moment. Long enough to listen to what he has to say. But, she continues to look away, not interested in one word.

Slowly he releases her as he turns away. If she won't listen, then there was nothing more he could do at the moment. However, little does she realize that he is determined to fight for what they share together? It is not going to be allowed to die and she will not be allowed to just walk away. Tears form in his eyes as he turns away from her half way before uttering the words, "We aren't finished. I refuse to give up and will fight for what we have. You can try to ignore it and me all you want, but, that is all that will happen, you will only be allowed to try!" at which he completes his turn and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_He reaches out to grab her by her arms and gives a little shake; just enough to try and get her to focus on him, to give him her undivided attention for a moment. Long enough to listen to what he has to say. But, she continues to look away, not interested in one word. _

_Slowly he releases her as he turns away. If she won't listen, then there was nothing more he could do at the moment. However, little does she realize that he is determined to fight for what they share together? It is not going to be allowed to die and she will not be allowed to just walk away. Tears form in his eyes as he turns away from her half way before uttering the words, "We aren't finished. I refuse to give up and will fight for what we have. You can try to ignore it and me all you want, but, that is all that will happen, you will only be allowed to try!" at which he completes his turn and walks away._

CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING

"All right. All right! Shit, can't you give a person a chance to get to the damn door before starting with the constant banging over and over." Complained Isabella, Bella to her friends, Swan.

It was two in the morning and she had just gotten to bed about an hour ago, so, who could be disturbing her at this time of night? And for what purpose? She planned to give them a piece of her mind once she could get the door open. But, as she opened the door and saw two uniformed police officers standing there, she was stunned into silence.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. What is going on? Why are you here at this time of night? Is something wrong?" She kept asking question after question with worry heavily sounding in her voice.

"Ma'am, my name is Det. Uley and this is my partner, Det. Call, we found your name listed as a relative of one Marie Eileen Swan. Are you acquainted with this person?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

"Then, Ms Swan, I regret to inform you that your cousin is deceased. Her body was found a few hours ago and our investigation indicates that she committed suicide this evening and we need for you come with us to make a definite identification of the body. Would you please get dressed and come with us?"

"Of course, but, before I do may I see some identification for both of you?" At which both officers pulled out their id for her to inspect. Asking them to wait where they were, she closed the door and locked it while she went to the phone to call the police department to check the validity of the two men at her door. After her call and being assured of the identity of the two men at her door, Bella returned, opened the door and asked for them to come inside while she got dressed. Both refusing saying they would wait in the hallway while she got ready.

Closing the door once more, she moved to her bedroom to get dressed while the whole time still in a state of shock that such a thing could be happening. Why? Why would Marie kill herself? She had no reason last they had spoken to be in such a state of mind. She was happy about her new job, the attention she was starting to get from a possible new love in her life and her dreams seem to be coming true for her. So what has changed?

After getting dressed, Bella picked up her purse and cell phone on the way back to the door and the two officers waiting for her. She knew she needed to call her dad and mom, but, that could be done on the way. Maybe, it was a case of mistaken identity? But, if not, they needed to be prepared for the worse and then she would let them know more as she found out the whole story.

The detectives indicated they car, but, Bella told them that she would be taking her own car, so, she would have a way back home. Det. Uley told her they would be more than happy to see she was returned home, but, she still insisted to take her own vehicle. Bella followed them down to the morgue where she proceeded to tearfully identify Marie's body. Then she asked them if they could tell her what they had been able to find out as to why she would do such a thing? But, instead of answering her question stay away, Det. Uley said they were still investigating, but, would be happy to share their findings after she came down to the station a little later to give her statement as to what she knew of her cousin's state of mind and why she felt it was hard to believe that Ms Swan would have committed suicide. Bella agreed. She had meant to call her parents on the way down, but, hadn't found the will do so yet. She had wanted to make sure there had been no mistaken identity involved.

Bella's mind was reeling from all that has happened. She had been exhausted from getting to bed in the early morning hours before being awakened by the police only to receive a shock to the system with the news they bore and then making the trip down to identify Marie's body. She hasn't had a chance to really absorb the news and now she must call the family to let them know. It was still hard to believe that Marie would have taken her own life, but, stranger things have happened in life.

Arriving back at her apartment, Bella knew she couldn't delay much longer. Her self excuses were running out. She sat down on her couch, pulling her phone out of her purse and dialing her parent's number. It was better to tell them first and then they could pass the information on to Marie's parents. Especially, since she wasn't sure that she could handle repeating herself twice.

The phone rang with a very sleepy sounding woman answering the phone, "Hello."

"Mom."

"Bella, do you know what time of the morning it is, dear?"

"Yes, Mom, I do, but, this is important. Please get Dad and put me on speaker phone so I don't have to say what I must say more than once. Please, Mom, hurry." By this time the shock state of her mind was being to wear off and reality was making itself known. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes and sound in her voice.

"Darling, what's wrong?" her mother begins to question her.

"Mom, please, do as I ask without further comment. Please!" And at this point the tears begin to fall and it registers with Renee that her daughter is truly distressed. She calls her husband to the phone and when he answers Bella makes her request once again to be put on the speaker so she won't have to repeat her news.

"Bells, honey, you have me worry." Her father tells her, but, complies with her request.

"Dad, you and Mom are going to have to let Aunt Charlene and Uncle Frank about Marie. I don't think I can do it."

"Bella, what are you talking about? What about Marie?" As her father asked the question Bella explained what had happened, but, letting them know that she was to give a statement later in the morning and the police would give her further information at that time. You could tell that her news had stunned the listeners on the other end of the line as not a sound could be heard other than a quick indrawn breath.

"Baby, we'll get dressed and head over to Charlene's and Frank's place now. After you have gotten some rest and arrived at the police station please give me a call so I can listen to the explanations at the same time. After that we will be making the necessary travel arrangement to come to Los Angeles to recover Marie's remains to bring home."

"Okay, Dad, I will talk with you again in a few hours."

"Bella, don't worry about this we WILL get to the bottom of it." Charlie Swan assured his daughter. "Now do as I told you and we'll talk again and then see you by tonight." The call concluded and while Bella believed she would have a hard time sleeping ended upon falling in to a deep sleep due to being so tired and then the emotional shock she had received a little earlier. Her sleep though deep, was fitful with dreams of Marie and the last conversation they had had.

It was about nine in the morning when Bella finally opened her eyes to start the day. It took a moment or two for the events of a few hours ago to register into her consciousness, but, when it did she shot straight up and realization that she had fallen asleep on the couch hit her all at the same time. Tears begin to fall and an acute ache around her heart let itself be known, as well. Marie was gone. She needed to get dressed and call the two detectives that had come to inform her of the fact. The meeting with them needed to be gotten taken take of so her dad, Chief of Police Charlie Swan, could be part of the discussion.

Getting up to work her cramped muscles, Bella reached for her phone to place a call to Det. Uley about what time would be good to meet with him and Det. Call. After a few rings Det. Uley answered and waited for Bella to explain why she was calling. He said that he would be happy to meet with her within the hour at the precinct and that he would be happy discuss the case also with her father. Charlie Swan was well known in the circles of law enforcement for the aid he rendered to other agencies in the swift resolution of outstanding cases that pop up in his area. And, also, for the great undercover work he had done when requested.

It didn't take long for her to get ready, call her boss at the newspaper to let him know that due to an emergency she would be late getting to work, and then headed back down to her meeting with the detectives once again. On the way she had called her dad to let him know, so, that whoever wanted to hear would be available.

Detectives Uley and Call were there waiting for her as she walked in and over to their desks. "Ms Swan thank you for meeting with us again. Are you ready to give us a statement in regards to the last time and conversation you had with your cousin?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am, but, as I told you earlier, my father would like to be part of this, even though it will be over the phone."

"Of course, I see no problem with that request and any insight that Chief Swan can supply would be most welcome."

Bella made the call and her dad answered. He mentioned that the whole family which included Marie's parents was present and ready to hear what had been discovered thus far. The detectives told him that before they revealed any of their findings they would like to get a statement from Bella and any other member of the family that had spoken or seen Marie Swan in the last week or two.

Charlene Swan said that she had spoken with her daughter about two weeks ago and would be happy to relay the conversation if it would help. That she had a hard time believing that her daughter would commit suicide. So, from that point they begin. Bella tells them how Marie had submitted a script awhile back to the movie studios and it had been received with a great deal of excitement, according to Marie.

The detectives asked how she knew this and Bella explained about the letter Marie had received from the Fantasy Productions. They were very interested in purchasing the script and wanted Marie to be on hand to help with any changes needed for the screenplay. That in the letter she had seen the Production Company had even suggested that they might be interested in hiring her full time as a screenwriter based on what they had seen of her work so far.

Next, she explained that after meeting with the Production Company Marie was beside herself with excitement because one of the best directors was going to direct the movie, Edward Cullen. And, after they met to discuss the script, Marie told Bella that they hit it off and he had asked her out for dinner. Bella told them that all of this had taken place over a period of the last few weeks and then two weeks ago Marie had told her that she thought he was going to propose to her.

"So, this is why you made the statement when we first informed you of her demise about her dreams coming true?"

"Yes."

"Detective Uley, I agree with my niece except for one thing. Marie had been keeping me informed of the going ons, but, was mentioned that she and this Edward person had had an argument and weren't speaking at the moment except for work related issues.

"And, I don't think Bella is aware of this, but, the script she sent to the Production Company was one Bella had written years ago and had no use for. Marie had admitted this to me once when I had asked if she had taken anymore classes to improve her skills. It was at that point that she admitted what she had done, but, only as a means to be able to break in the business to be a screenwriter. She felt once she was hired that she would be able to produce as they required."

"I see. Thank you, Mrs. Swan, for that information. For all that you two have told me fits in with what we have been able to find out. The coroner's office is checking for any possible cause of death or than suicide just to rule out other possibilities.

"We did find evidence that she had associated with Edward Cullen, but, after interviewing him we is satisfied that he wasn't a contributing factor in her demise.

"Chief Swan, if you like we would be happy to keep you in the lope as to anything else that might come to light. But, at this point we are handling this case and ruling it as a suicide, unless, as I said, anything else comes to light to cause us to change the labeling on the file. That would depend on the findings of the coroner's office."

Before everyone hung up Charlie told his daughter the whole family would be arriving this evening at six thirty and would be at her apartment by seven thirty. Bella acknowledged her father's statements and hung up.

All the way to work, Bella considered everything the detectives had told them about the association Marie had had with Edward Cullen. She felt something was missing, and, didn't believe that Marie would have lied to her about her relationship with Cullen. But, she did make a vow to herself, if the law can't or won't do anything to bring him to justice and make him pay for what he pushed Marie to do, then she damn well would.

**A/N: Is Bella looking at the facts as they are, or, as she thinks they are? Did Marie tell her the truth about the relationship? How is she going to get close to Edward Cullen and company?**

**I hope you enjoy this new story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. **

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Detective Uley, I agree with my niece except for one thing. Marie had been keeping me informed of the going ons, but, was mentioned that she and this Edward person had had an argument and weren't speaking at the moment except for work related issues. _

"_And, I don't think Bella is aware of this, but, the script she sent to the Production Company was one Bella had written years ago and had no use for. Marie had admitted this to me once when I had asked if she had taken anymore classes to improve her skills. It was at that point that she admitted what she had done, but, only as a means to be able to break in the business to be a screenwriter. She felt once she was hired that she would be able to produce as they required."_

"_I see. Thank you, Mrs. Swan, for that information. For all that you two have told me fits in with what we have been able to find out. The coroner's office is checking for any possible cause of death or than suicide just to rule out other possibilities._

"_We did find evidence that she had associated with Edward Cullen, but, after interviewing him we is satisfied that he wasn't a contributing factor in her demise. _

"_Chief Swan, if you like we would be happy to keep you in the lope as to anything else that might come to light. But, at this point we are handling this case and ruling it as a suicide, unless, as I said, anything else comes to light to cause us to change the labeling on the file. That would depend on the findings of the coroner's office."_

_Before everyone hung up Charlie told his daughter the whole family would be arriving this evening at six thirty and would be at her apartment by seven thirty. Bella acknowledged her father's statements and hung up._

_All the way to work, Bella considered everything the detectives had told them about the association Marie had had with Edward Cullen. She felt something was missing, and, didn't believe that Marie would have lied to her about her relationship with Cullen. But, she did make a vow to herself, if the law can't or won't do anything to bring him to justice and make him pay for what he pushed Marie to do, then she damn well would._

CHAPTER 3: ONE STEP AT A TIME

Being a well known movie critic, working for Hollywood's leading newspaper, The Times, gave her easy access into the movie industry since she was associated with it in a roundabout way. She would be able to do more digging than most people to eventually come up with the knowledge she wanted. However, nothing said that she couldn't start with her campaign through other avenues until she had a plan figured out.

With that in mind, she went into work to write her article and hand it in. Next stop was the gossip section to put a little bug into her friend, Jessica, ear. All she had to do was give her a little information and Jess would run the full mile with it. Just had to make sure it contained the truth. But, she decided instead of going over to Jess she would call her.

"Hey, Jess." She said went the phone had been answered on the other end. "Got some interesting gossip that you might be interested, but, can't get by just yet. Gotta get my piece done."

"Yeah, I know how that goes. And, if as you say, you have an interesting piece of gossip for me then you will be a lifesaver. I need something new, fresh and unknown by anyone else yet. But, it this damn town that is hard to come by." Jessica complained.

"Then I have what you need and I can almost guarantee that you have scoop on this piece."

"On my way over now."

It didn't take long before Jess was in front of Bella with pen and paper in the ready position. "Okay, give me the scoop." She demands. "Got a deadline, as you know, and if you wait any longer it won't be a scoop."

"Okay and the facts are totally true." She teased with a sad smile that never reached her eyes. "A world renown, much sought after movie director was questioned in the early hours of the morning concerning a suicide or homicide of a new staff member of the studios that he had been seen dating. Rumor, also, had it that he was about to pop the question." With that little tidbit, Bella waited to see what Jessica's reaction was going to be. And, she wasn't disappointed.

"Hot damn, this is news. No one has that information and it isn't known or I would know about it before you. Shit, give me a name." She demands."

"Edward Cullen." Is all that Bella says.

Jessica's eyes got as big and round as saucers with her mouth hanging open. "Fuck, you say. He says very much on the private side of things. And, anyone he associates with keeps their mouth shut as well."

"Do you have enough information to run with it?"

"Hell, yes! And this information is verifiable?" but, without waiting for an answer, Jessica is out the door and hot footing it back to her office immediately. She could be seen reaching for the phone and talking for about two minutes, and then attacks her keyboard.

Bella smiles to herself and with a nod begin with her work since she needed to be back at her place by seven thirty. The next few days were going to be difficult, but, Bella was determined to get through them standing strong for her family. But, she knew that in the end she would have justice for Marie. That asshole wasn't going to get away with pushing Marie into her actions by leading her on and then rejecting her. Cause in Bella's mind, Marie wouldn't lie to her to that extent. She believed her cousin. She knew, always knew, when she was out and out lying or telling half truths.

She was nearly finished with her reviews of the upcoming movies when Jessica suddenly appeared in her view bouncing up and down with excitement. Looking up to give her attention she was wanting, Bella saved her information and paused for Jessica to speak.

"Bella, thank you, thank you and thank you. I checked your information out with a police contact of mine and everything you said was right on. After getting the article down to editing, I got a call from Mike and he wants me to do a full article concerning this.

"Not just gossip, but, a real article and to stay with it to the end. I hope you don't mind, but, I didn't mention that you have given me the lead information?" she says.

"I don't mind at all if you choose to keep my name completely out of it. That is up to you."

"Thanks." Jess remarks and then leaves.

At the time Bella turns in her article to editing, she lets Mike know that she will be off for the next few days due to a death in the family and having to go back to Washington to help deal with the funeral. He okay's it since nothing pressing was in the works in way of the movie releases anyway. He felt he could afford to be generous. After all, Bella was good at what she does and she gave honest criticism to what she sees. She was well received and respected due to her approach to interviewing and criticizing the movies the industry produces.

Arriving back at her apartment about thirty minutes before her family was due made Bella feel a little pushed for time. She wasn't aware of what their immediate plans might be so she didn't know how to plan for them. Take it as it comes was all she could do. She quickly showered and changed into some denim jeans and a navy blue tank top with an over shirt of a lighter blue. And as she was walking out of the bedroom into the living room area a knock sounded at the door.

Opening the door she saw her father, Charlie Swan, standing there alone. Looking around in the hallway she realized that it was empty. Stepping aside so he could enter and then closing the door, she turned to her dad waiting for an explanation.

"Your mother stayed behind with Charlene and Frank. They were too distraught over Marie's death to be able to make the trip. So, I came to retrieve the body to take home. Are you going to be coming back with me or wait a day or so longer?"

"No, Dad, I will be following within a few hours after you since I haven't had a chance to arrange things for being gone for a few days. I notified them at work today that I needed to take off for about a week, but, haven't had a chance for much else.

"I'll probably take the flight out tomorrow afternoon and get into Forks tomorrow night around eight or nine. Do you want me to stay at the Lodge or is my old room still mine?" She informed and asked in the same breath.

"Your room will always be your room." He answered. Then after a slight hesitation, he continued by wanting to know everything Bella could tell him about Marie and her friends. Bella told him all she knew more through what Marie had told her than by actually meeting anyone of them.

"But, Dad, I can't believe that Marie would be so involved with a man that she would take her own life over a rejection, if that is what it was. It just wasn't in her nature. Not the Marie I knew."

"I have to agree with you, but, we really need to wait for the coroner's report. Anyone give an indication how long that might take?"

"No, but, I'm sure you'll ask once you go to get the body released and ready for return."

"Damn straight I will. In the meantime, do I have a bed here or not?" He asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"You always have a bed here." With that she showed him to the guest room so he could freshen up some before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, shit! Edward! Edward, where are you?" Alice yells.

"In here, pixie, why?"

"You better take a look at this. And I do mean now."

With that Edward Cullen walked from the kitchen with his brother, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind, into the living room where Alice, Jasper's wife, and, Rosalie, Emmett's wife are sitting. "What's up that has you so wired?" he asked smiling down at her. Rosalie was busily looking at the television watching the entertainment news section. Both women seemed to be distressed.

Edward looks at what Alice had shoved at him and then, "I'll be damn. How did this get into print?"

"It's not only in print, but, on the entertainment shows as well. It seems a gossip columnist at the L A Times got a hold of some information and then did a slight article which you just saw. That was all it took for the rest of the entertainment stations to hound in on it."

**A/N: Bella seems to be moving full steam ahead in her quest to make Edward suffer for what she feels he did or caused to happen to Marie. What is going to be her next step into the plan? Will anyone know that she was the one to leak the information to Jessica so she would print it?**

**I hope you enjoy this new story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. **

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I'll probably take the flight out tomorrow afternoon and get into Forks tomorrow night around eight or nine. Do you want me to stay at the Lodge or is my old room still mine?" She informed and asked in the same breath._

"_Your room will always be your room." He answered. Then after a slight hesitation, he continued by wanting to know everything Bella could tell him about Marie and her friends. Bella told him all she knew more through what Marie had told her than by actually meeting anyone of them. _

"_But, Dad, I can't believe that Marie would be so involved with a man that she would take her own life over a rejection, if that is what it was. It just wasn't in her nature. Not the Marie I knew."_

"_I have to agree with you, but, we really need to wait for the coroner's report. Anyone give an indication how long that might take?"_

"_No, but, I'm sure you'll ask once you go to get the body released and ready for return."_

"_Damn straight I will. In the meantime, do I have a bed here or not?" He asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes._

"_You always have a bed here." With that she showed him to the guest room so he could freshen up some before dinner. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Oh, shit! Edward! Edward, where are you?" Alice yells._

"_In here, pixie, why?"_

"_You better take a look at this. And I do mean now."_

_With that Edward Cullen walked from the kitchen with his brother, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind, into the living room where Alice, Jasper's wife, and, Rosalie, Emmett's wife are sitting. "What's up that has you so wired?" he asked smiling down at her. Rosalie was busily looking at the television watching the entertainment news section. Both women seemed to be distressed._

_Edward looks at what Alice had shoved at him and then, "I'll be damn. How did this get into print?"_

"_It's not only in print, but, on the entertainment shows as well. It seems a gossip columnist at the L A Times got a hold of some information and then did a slight article which you just saw. That was all it took for the rest of the entertainment stations to hound in on it."_

CHAPTER 4: MY PROMISE TO YOU

The story hit all of the media outlets and everyone was demanding interview time to try and get the scoop. Edward and his family refused to allow any questions concerning the newspaper story to be asked. Unfortunately, this only led to further interest, summarizing over what little facts were given and guessing as to the truth of the matter. Only one source was more accurate, up to a point, than the rest and that was the gossip columnist at the Times.

Edward had been questioned by the police concerning his association with Marie Swan. He had admitted that they had dated a few times, but, it was only casual and nothing else. They did come back a second time with questions about a supposed proposal of marriage and a more serious relationship than what he had told them in the beginning. And, of course, this second round of questioning had become known to Jessica Stanley as well, the gossip person that had released the first article that started all of the speculation to be with. Why was everyone trying to make it seem as if there was more than what it really was?

He had met her after the studio had purchased a script she had written and submitted. And, it was the first time in a very long time that he and the studio shared any excitement over a script. It was brilliantly wrote, had a gripping plot and very believable characters. In fact, several directors besides him were being considered to do this film and each of them wanted it. He knew that this script had something that would make it memorable long after they all were gone. That was why he wanted it; he wanted to be the one to bring it to life and to be able to show just how special it was. All four directors that were being considered would kill for it.

Then he met the writer and she was special herself, in that down home, neighbor next door sort of way. She was shy, quiet, with the most expressive blue eyes, dark auburn hair, and clear alabaster skin that was beautiful, while standing five foot three, slender built and no medical enhancements, just all nature. Her mind was sharp just like her wit and Edward found that he enjoyed her company, but, he wasn't one to want to settle down with one woman yet and she begin to hint that she was hoping for that. So, he let her know that it wasn't going to happen. They each moved on to other things, but, maintained a friendly with each other and worked well together with no stress or tension involved.

To say that he had been shocked to answer the door to find the police standing there wanting to question him about her and then to be told that she was dead took a bit for him to believe. There was nothing to indicate that she was depressed or was even contemplating an act of suicide. He asked if they were sure that it was suicide. And was answered that at this moment all factors indicated such, but, the investigation at this point was still ongoing due to who she was related. Now, that peaked Edward's interest, but, no one would give him that information. He wanted to send his condolences to her family and even that information was denied him. But, out of respect for Marie, the studio had put a temporary hold on production for a few days "In Memory" of Marie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coroner's report was still pending even after Marie's body had been released to the family and they had it transported back home. The whole town of Forks turned out to share support of the family that lost a beloved daughter. Forks had seen this child be born; grow into womanhood before heading off to college and then moving to Los Angeles for her dream job. Two of the town's daughters of the Swan family had gone to L. A. to work for well established companies with good paying jobs.

Charlene and Frank Swan were devastated by the loss of their daughter. Renee and Charlie Swan were grieved for the loss of their beloved niece. And, Bella was grieved, upset and not ready to believe that her cousin had taken her own life. It wasn't in Marie's nature to do such a thing. Something had to have seriously happened for her to come to the point of not feeling like she had any other option. Marie knew that Bella always had her back no matter the problem and they could and would work through it together. No, there had to be something that was being overlooked. Something to do with that low life Edward Cullen.

But, as Bella kept thinking back over the last few days and all that she had been told, she suddenly realized that she had a way to get to Edward Cullen and being her attack of revenge for what he had pushed Marie into doing. She was positive that he had something to do with the loss of Marie. Marie may have lied to get her job and lied by omission when using an old college project script of her to help get the job, but, she wouldn't lie about her relationship with Edward Cullen. She was always excited about her date nights with him. Never had she mentioned that she might be seeing someone else besides him. If she had been why wouldn't she say instead of acting like Cullen and she had an exclusive thing going on?

The script and the movie that was being made from it was her ticket to get close to Cullen. And with that thought a plan was being to form in her mind. What if she could get him to the point of where Marie had been and then dump him. To let him feel the pains of rejection and loss the same as he forced Marie to endure and the whole time laugh at the enjoyment of watching him suffer. She knew it was going to take some work to get him to even notice her, but, once he did she would play it for everything that she was worth.

She didn't really classify herself as a beauty, but, she knew she was good looking, pleasing on the eye, dressed well, good sharp mind and intelligence and a nice shape. So, she had to do something that would grab his attention from the beginning that would make him want to talk with her. Once he approached her she felt that the rest would just be a matter of playing her cards right and game of pull and shove to get him where she wanted him.

Yeah, it should work. Not exactly a piece of cake, but, workable and doable. And she would begin right after Marie was laid to rest. She would get off by herself to begin her campaign of bringing Edward Cullen to his knees. And, with that thought she felt that she was on the right path to bring to peace to her cousin.

Suddenly, Bella was jerked back to the present as she realized that the service was over and everyone was leaving. Her dad reached out to take her arm as he was doing the same to his wife, but, Bella told him to give her a moment of alone time. He nodded and walked away with Renee to wait beside the car from her.

Bella walked over to the casket, placed her hand on it and quietly said, "I promise you that I will get resolution and make him pay." And after saying that she turned to make her way over to her mother and father to leave the cemetery to head over to her aunt's and uncle's home for awhile to try to console them. After awhile Renee, Charlie and Bella left to go home. Bella was looking forward to some alone time, that way she would be able to set up the next part of her plan. Things would fall in stair step order and it would be starting with this next phone call.

Listening to the phone ring twice, three times and ready to hang up after the fourth, it was answered by a very sleepy sounding woman. "Jess, how are you doing?"

"K, but who the hell is this?"

"Bella. And do I have some news for you. You are still doing that piece on Edward Cullen aren't you?"

"Yeah, but, you say you have some more news for me? Is it like that last bit?"

"Yes, but, better. It covers Fantasy Productions and him, both."

"Damn, wait a minute, let me get up and grab pen and paper." Bella could hear some quick movements and a little cussing over the phone before Jessica came back on the line. "Okay, I'm ready, but, I need to ask, is this verifiable. Yes, and in a few days you will already be leading the pack because you will be releasing it first.

"I have to say that my source will not talk with anyone just yet. But, will be confronting Fantasy Productions in a matter of days concerning what I am about to tell you. At that point you will already have released the story while others are just starting to get the facts. It is at that point your story will have been proven correct. Is that verifiable enough for you?"

"Sure the hell is. So, give me, woman, what do you have for me?"

"The Road of Loneliness that Edward Cullen is directing and which Fantasy Productions was supposed to have bought from the owner, Marie Swan, is incorrect. They didn't by the script from the owner. The owner had no knowledge that the script had been passed as someone else's work. So, permission was never obtained for it to be filmed, released or anything else. As it has not been legally bought.

"That information causes me to wonder if someone found out about it and decided to hush the supposed owner up so she wouldn't let anything slip. Could that have been cause for murder to be made to look like a suicide?"

"Damn, I wide awake now. This is one hot story. And, you say this has not been revealed to anyone else at the moment?"

"That is correct."

"Bella, do you want any credit for this, or, is it all mine?" Jessica asked a bit hesitantly.

"The assignment was given to you. I am just relating what information has come to light, so, it is all yours."

**A/N: Well, Bella now has her plan worked out and has indirectly put Jessica to work stirring the pot. The stage is being set. How do you think this information is going to rest with Edward or the studio? Could it be cause to start the police to doing a more in-depth investigation?**

**I hope you enjoy this new story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. **

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella walked over to the casket, placed her hand on it and quietly said, "I promise you that I will get resolution and make him pay." And after saying that she turned to make her way over to her mother and father to leave the cemetery to head over to her aunt's and uncle's home for awhile to try to console them. After awhile Renee, Charlie and Bella left to go home. Bella was looking forward to some alone time, that way she would be able to set up the next part of her plan. Things would fall in stair step order and it would be starting with this next phone call._

_Listening to the phone ring twice, three times and ready to hang up after the fourth, it was answered by a very sleepy sounding woman. "Jess, how are you doing?"_

"_K, but who the hell is this?"_

"_Bella. And do I have some news for you. You are still doing that piece on Edward Cullen aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, but, you say you have some more news for me? Is it like that last bit?"_

"_Yes, but, better. It covers Fantasy Productions and him, both."_

"_Damn, wait a minute, let me get up and grab pen and paper." Bella could hear some quick movements and a little cussing over the phone before Jessica came back on the line. "Okay, I'm ready, but, I need to ask, is this verifiable. Yes, and in a few days you will already be leading the pack because you will be releasing it first. _

"_I have to say that my source will not talk with anyone just yet. But, will be confronting Fantasy Productions in a matter of days concerning what I am about to tell you. At that point you will already have released the story while others are just starting to get the facts. It is at that point your story will have been proven correct. Is that verifiable enough for you?"_

"_Sure the hell is. So, give me, woman, what do you have for me?"_

"_The Road of Loneliness that Edward Cullen is directing and which Fantasy Productions was supposed to have bought from the owner, Marie Swan, is incorrect. They didn't by the script from the owner. The owner had no knowledge that the script had been passed as someone else's work. So, permission was never obtained for it to be filmed, released or anything else. As it has not been legally bought._

"_That information causes me to wonder if someone found out about it and decided to hush the supposed owner up so she wouldn't let anything slip. Could that have been cause for murder to be made to look like a suicide?"_

"_Damn, I wide awake now. This is one hot story. And, you say this has not been revealed to anyone else at the moment?"_

"_That is correct."_

"_Bella, do you want any credit for this, or, is it all mine?" Jessica asked a bit hesitantly._

"_The assignment was given to you. I am just relating what information has come to light, so, it is all yours."_

CHAPTER 5: WHERE THE ROAD OF DECEPTION LEADS

"Edward! EDWARD! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Edward could tell by the tone in his sister's-in-law voice that something was bad wrong. What now? As he ran into the kitchen to see what had her so upset, he observed her looking at the L. A. Times. Shit what is in it this time?

"Alice, what has you yelling at the top of your lungs so early in the morning. We were just getting ready for a workout." He questions her.

"You had better read this and then you'll be upset too." She answers while pushing the paper over towards him. He takes the paper from her and glances at the headlines quickly before looking back at her. But, as he is about to make a comment what he only glanced at hit home causing him to do a double take and look down again.

"_**Suicide or Murder**_

_**This reporter has once again come into some information that causes me to question where Marie Swan committed suicide, or, if her death was made to look that way to cover up an actual murder. Now, you might ask what am I talking about and I will be happy to share all of my information with the public, the people that really want to know. **_

_**You might be wondering why so much attention is being given to this particular case since the crime rate in our fair city is so high. Well, the answer to that question is simple; anything that has to do with our movie industry and the people that run it are persons of interest to us all. And when they become involved in a situation, or, a set of circumstances that point to them being approached by the law, concerning a case of this type then it needs to be brought into the open. If a person has nothing to hide then it shouldn't make a difference, right?**_

_**We have a small town woman that came to Los Angeles to make her mark in the industry and her dreams, so, she thought, came true. She wanted to be a screenwriter, submitted a sample of her work to Fantasy Productions and the script was bought and she was given a job in their script department, as well as asked to be consultant for the filming of the movie. Next, the question of who could do it justice in bringing it to life; answer Edward Cullen. Yes, folks, the same Edward Cullen that has been question by the police twice concerning the death of one Marie Swan.**_

_**After further investigative work, this reporter has discovered that Fantasy Productions and Edward Cullen are starting a project that isn't rightfully theirs. They never bought the story from the original owner/writer of the script. That's right, the script was obtained illegally and all parties were getting ready to move forwards. **_

_**So, now, I have to ask the question once again; was Ms Swan murdered or did she truly commit suicide? Did someone find out the truth and hushed her up to provide any acts against them further down the road if Ms Swan decided she wanted more money? I ask these questions since the expectations for this movie seems to be causing quite a stir of excitement over the profits expected to be garnished from its release. **_

_**What is the truth of the loss of Ms Swan; murder or suicide?"**_

Edward looked up at Alice and then reread the story once more. "Oh, shit no! What the hell is going on and how did this Jessica Stanley get a hold of this information?" he asked. He knew that a call would be coming almost any time concerning this article. And, at that, he wondered how much truth was in the article.

He slowly sank into the barstool that was situated around the breakfast counter. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind, Edward looks up to see his brother and his friend walk in. "Hey, dude, are we going to work out, or, what?"

"Or, what, I'm afraid." And with that Edward pushes the paper over to them the same as Alice had done to him. They look down and quickly read the article, slowly pick up the paper this time to reread it again, the same as Edward, then look at him with questions and stunned shock written over their faces and in their eyes. "Shit, man, this doesn't look good."

"I know. Believe me, I know." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the phone rang. Looking at the call ID, Edward saw that it was the head of Fantasy Productions. Quickly answering he listened to what the caller had to say, and then replied that he would be there.

The rest of the occupants in the room were watching him waiting for some kind of information as to whom and what the call concerned. But, they already had an idea, but, wanted confirmation to just reaffirm their suspicions.

Edward looked at them and said, "We all are wanted at eleven this morning down at the offices. No exceptions and Dad is firm about this since we all had a part in making the movie."

Fantasy Productions was owned and operated by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, but, they showed no favoritism towards family or friends. It was a business and ran as a business. No free ride to family, it had no place in the business as far as the Cullen parents were concerned. What you received, you earn or don't expect any hand outs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica had written the story last night immediately after getting off of the phone with Bella. It was should a huge piece of information that she couldn't sit on it. From there she called her editor and told him about the piece. He had asked about the truth of her statements and she had told him that all the information was factual and about to be made public within the week. That satisfied him as to the variability of the story, so, okayed an immediate printing for it to be in the morning addition. They all wanted to make sure they had the scoop on this story. Everyone asked where she had gotten her information, but, she maintained that her source had to remain unknown at this point, but, they were the only ones to have the story at this time. The excitement surrounding releasing a story of this kind was at heightened level.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Esme Cullen, mother to Jasper and Edward, and also partner of the Fantasy Production Studios had finished fixing herself a cup of coffee and settled to read the newspaper when she happened upon the gossip section and read what Jessica Stanley had to write about this time. Esme always enjoyed her column as it stayed pretty much with the truth of things.

As she found the section, her husband, Carlisle Cullen, walked in to get a cup of coffee as well. He was startled by his wife spewing her coffee all over the kitchen. He whipped around quickly and with a raised eyebrow waited for her to explain. All she did was hand him the paper while calling her sons. This situation needed to be handed without hesitation.

"Shit! What is this about?" he yells.

"I phoned Edward to tell him for all to be at the office at eleven so we can handle this matter and be able to move on. The idea that something like this could even be possible is outrageous. We definitely need answers fast."

Carlisle agreed, so, both took their coffee upstairs with them and started getting ready to get into the office. Not be quite sure what would or could be waiting for them, they wanted to be prepared for whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella got a call from Jessica with a big thank you. She told Bella all about the reaction she had gotten at the paper and that the whole news community was in an uproar over the article. Everyone is questioning how the paper had been able to get the information when no one else had had a clue that such information, let alone the possibility of such, even existed.

"I just wanted to call and say a great heartfelt thanks and to ask if you have any more information that I can use."

"Yes, but, the information isn't ready for print yet."

"Ah, come on and give, Bella. Give me a clue as to what we are looking at next."

Bella laughed and then told her friend, "The true owner of the stolen script will be contacting Fantasy Production within the next two days to serve papers for the studios to pay the rightful owner for the script or to stop all activity surrounding the filming. And, we all know that now since all contracts have been signed and the schedule has filming has been put in place for locations, crews and actors, they will lose their asses from all of the lawsuits that will result if they don't meet their contractual obligations."

"Damn, someone has them by the balls it sounds like."

"Might say that."

"Can you tell me who the script owner is?"

"Not at this time. That will be revealed at a later date."

**A/N: Well, the article has been published and had the desired effect that Bella was wanting. She is in full steam ahead of her plan. All of the news outlets are ready to start their own investigation into all the article revealed. Everyone is going to be on the lookout for the next installment concerning the death of Marie Swan and the relationship she and Edward Cullen had. Could it be the cause to start the police to doing a more in-depth investigation?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella got a call from Jessica with a big thank you. She told Bella all about the reaction she had gotten at the paper and that the whole news community was in an uproar over the article. Everyone is questioning how the paper had been able to get the information when no one else had had a clue that such information, let alone the possibility of such, even existed._

"_I just wanted to call and say a great heartfelt thanks and to ask if you have any more information that I can use."_

"_Yes, but, the information isn't ready for print yet."_

"_Ah, come on and give, Bella. Give me a clue as to what we are looking at next."_

_Bella laughed and then told her friend, "The true owner of the stolen script will be contacting Fantasy Production within the next two days to serve papers for the studios to pay the rightful owner for the script or to stop all activity surrounding the filming. And, we all know that now since all contracts have been signed and the schedule has filming has been put in place for locations, crews and actors, they will lose their asses from all of the lawsuits that will result if they don't meet their contractual obligations."_

"_Damn, someone has them by the balls it sounds like."_

"_Might say that."_

"_Can you tell me who the script owner is?"_

"_Not at this time. That will be revealed at a later date."_

CHAPTER 6: FURTHER ACTION AND REACTION

Bella drove over to visit with her aunt and uncle before leaving Forks heading back home to Los Angeles. The loss of Marie was affecting everyone. It was hard to believe that she had taken her own life. But, all of the evidence was pointing to that. From what her dad explained to her, it would take a bit of time for the coroner's report to be complete and all of the results back. Until then all of the police could go by was the physical evidence they had gathered. Bella knew a piece of the puzzle was missing and she was determined to find it. The only problem was she had nothing to point her in the right direction. So, she had to start with the facts she knew. And, that would be Edward Cullen's involvement with Marie.

The police don't feel like he is a link towards her actions, so, they refused to even consider it. With that situation, Bella knew she would have to make him suffer herself. Let him feel that desperation that Marie felt when he turned his back on her. The problem was to gain his interest in her personally. She was going to have to do a comprehensive study about him. But, that was for the future, right now, she needs to get through this visit.

After entering the house and enduring two hours experiencing the misery due to their loss from her aunt and uncle, Bella finally headed back to her parents' home. It was time for her to get ready to leave in another couple of hours to be in time to catch her flight out to LAX. Once back in her apartment she would start getting things into place for the next step of her plan. At that time another call to Jessica would be in order. She needed to keep Edward Cullen off base until she is ready to make the first personal move to being contact with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on with you, Edward? Why the hell is this reporter gunning for you and then us indirectly?" demanded Carlisle Cullen, part owner of Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios.

"And why do you think she is after you 'indirectly'? Shit, it isn't your name that is being mentioned and being made out as if you are a murderer. It is be inferred that I either drove this woman to suicide or murdered her to hush her up for some reason. My name is being driven through the mud, not yours." Edward yells back at his father.

"Look, both of you need to calm down. This throwing accusation back and forth isn't going to accomplish a damn thing, but, aggravate our tempers and patience." Esme tried to speak slowly and calmly to both father and son. "All of this isn't going to bring forth any answers. And the way I see it is that we need to wait for the next move from this person mentioned in the article or until the next article whichever come first." She suggests to everyone.

"I agree with Mom." Said Jasper. "What can we do other than that?"

"Nothing, but, give me a moment before you all go." Edward looks around at everyone before he continues, "I had nothing to do with the death of Marie Swan. We dated a few times, had a few intimate moments, but nothing more. She realized the same as I that we had no other feeling for each other except friendship. And that is what we were, friends.

"I explained all of this to the police, but, never had she given me any indication that the story Fantasy Productions had brought was stolen. And, if she had I would have definitely let all of you know, especially before we got locked into all of these contracts and validated schedules.

"As it is, if we don't do the film now, the company can be sued for breach of contracts by all that have been contractually involved."

"Sorry, Son, but, it was rather a shock to be accused of buying stolen property and then might be associated with a death to keep the script in the newspaper. I know that you aren't involved with all of this, but, was the shock of everything directing my actions and ruling my tongue."

"Its okay, Dad, for my reactions were the same as yours. What I would like to know is how the reporter got a hold of this information when we were unaware of the facts. And, how does she know if it is true?"

"That is something that I think we will find out in due course. The article did state it was illegally obtained, but, that fact still has yet to be proven. Until it is I would suggest that you continue with your plans for this movie. And, if for some reason it does happen to be true that Marie Swan sold a script that wasn't hers it still doesn't prove that you had knowledge at any time that it was stolen.

"If she wasn't the true writer then the person it was taken from will show up in the near future giving you the opportunity to get all of this ironed out in a more civilized manner." Jasper told them all.

"I agree." Everyone spoke at once.

"Jasper, since you are the attorney handling all of the company's legal business, I expect you to keep us informed of any information that comes into your possession. Also, being looking into all of the legal shit we will have to contend with to get this straightened out, any penalties we might be facing and how we can prevent any sues from being filed." Carlisle instructed his other son. He was proud of his family and their choice of friends. All of them meshed together to work as a positive unit in this business.

Jasper having studied law at Harvard was the company's attorney. Edward was a director that had made a name for himself due to his insightful direction of making the scripts come to life. Jasper's wife, Alice who was like an energized pixie, was into fashion with her own renowned fashion line, worked with the company as a costume advisor. Emmett had his own company which contracted to Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios for stunt coordination. And, his wife, Rosalie, had her own agency representing different personnel involved in the movie industry. Among her clientele were her husband and Edward.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm already on it. On the way in I contacted my office to have the file pull for me. I intend going there as soon as we adjourn from here."

After that everyone settled down and continued discuss the ends and outs of how such a thing could have happened. They also let Edward know that they believed his statements concerning his relationship with Ms Swan. And, as Alice reminded all of them, evidently the police believed him, too.

"Well, I say let whoever bring it on. We're family and we will kick ass!" declares Emmett before Rosalie rises her hand like she is about to pop him in the back of his head. But, she starts to laugh and lays her hand alongside his face instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella landed at LAX, making her way to baggage claims and then hailed a cab to go home. Once getting there she unpacked, grabbed a bit to eat and then when on to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. But, as tired as she was, sleep was allusive. All she did was toss and turned until finally she got up and booted up her computer to begin her research on Edward Cullen and attorneys that could handle her case.

As the sun rose and time sped along, Bella didn't stop until she looked at the clock realizing that it was already nine thirty. She had a couple of calls to make and then to get ready for an appointment with whichever attorney she chose.

Finally after talking with a half a dozen lawyers, Bella chose D'Angelo Brothers and Associates. She was going to see Caius D'Angelo and needed to be there by eleven. It was now ten, so, she needed to get herself together and out the door within the next thirty minutes. Jumping in and out of the shower quickly, combing her hair and then getting dressed in a lightweight business suit consisting of pants, shirt and jacket, she ran out the door to her car snatching her purse and briefcase on the way.

It didn't take long to get to the attorney's office. Bella was confident in the reputation and win factors she had been able to research concerning this firm. They had a reputable reputation and were listed with high recommendations for other clients, plus each member of the firm had achieved high GPA's in their law studies. She felt that she was making the right choice for them to handle her case.

Upon entering the office Bella told the receptionist who she was and who she had an appointment to see. Taking a seat she waited to be shown back to see Caius D'Angelo. It wasn't long before his secretary came to the first to greet Bella and motion her back to Caius's office. Once shown in she asked if Bella would like any refreshments. Declining, Jane Woods, the secretary closed the door to return to her desk.

"Well, Ms Swan, how might I be of service to you?" the older looking gentleman asked. Bella explained what she had found out due to the death of her cousin and what she wanted to do. Of course, she only gave him the details concerning the stolen script, not about the more personal plans she had mapped out for Edward Cullen.

"Will you be able to handle my case?"

"I don't see why not. You do have proved of all of your statements, correct?"

"Yes." And, with that Bella pulled out copies she had made proving she was the rightful owner of the script, when it had been written, for what purpose and the fact that she had turned it in and the drama department at Washington University had performed it.

"I see you are very much prepared. Good. Good. This will make things go easier. But, why are you giving me only copies instead of the originals?"

"Learned the hard way, thanks to my cousin, to hang on to the originals since even the ones you thing you can trust take things for their own gain."

With that said the meeting was concluded and Bella left feeling satisfied that she had made the right decision. Caius, as he insisted she call him, assured her that the Production Company would be served by tomorrow at the earliest. And, he would keep her informed as each step was taken.

GAME ON, CULLEN! She thought to herself with a smile.

It was just a short drive to the paper and Bella drove there to talk with Jessica. She also wanted to let her boss know that she would be returning in a couple of days. As she neared Jessica's office she became aware of all the people gathered around her. So, instead of barging in, she pulled her phone out of her purse and phoned Jessica to ask her to meet her around the corner at Starbuck's. Jessica answered, listened to what Bella had to say, but, never batted an eye to give away who she was carrying on a conversation with. Agreeing to meet, she begins to get rid of her audience, rushing around to grab her purse and out the door.

Making sure that she wasn't being followed, Jessica walked into the coffee shop and looked around to locate Bella. Once seeing her, she ordered her coffee, paid for it and then went to sit down at the table where her friend was. After polite conversation for a bit, Bella filled Jessica in on the fact that the owner of the script was having the Production company and studios served as of tomorrow.

"I don't know if the name of the owner will come out at that point, but, the papers are definitely being served."

"Thanks, I will have the story up and running in tonight's edition." With that both women finished their coffee, chatted a bit more and then went their separate ways.

**A/N: Well, the papers are going to be served and Jessica is getting ready to do her next article. How is she going to present the information that Bella gave her? Could it be the cause to start the police to doing a more in-depth investigation? What are the Cullens going to do now? What will be their reactions and next steps?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**I do have a poll running on my profile page asking which story you would like to see updated at least twice a week. Please go and vote as your opinions do count.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Well, Ms Swan, how might I be of service to you?" the older looking gentleman asked. Bella explained what she had found out due to the death of her cousin and what she wanted to do. Of course, she only gave him the details concerning the stolen script, not about the more personal plans she had mapped out for Edward Cullen._

"_Will you be able to handle my case?"_

"_I don't see why not. You do have proved of all of your statements, correct?"_

"_Yes." And, with that Bella pulled out copies she had made proving she was the rightful owner of the script, when it had been written, for what purpose and the fact that she had turned it in and the drama department at Washington University had performed it._

"_I see you are very much prepared. Good. Good. This will make things go easier. But, why are you giving me only copies instead of the originals?"_

"_Learned the hard way, thanks to my cousin, to hang on to the originals since even the ones you thing you can trust take things for their own gain."_

_With that said the meeting was concluded and Bella left feeling satisfied that she had made the right decision. Caius, as he insisted she call him, assured her that the Production Company would be served by tomorrow at the earliest. And, he would keep her informed as each step was taken. _

_GAME ON, CULLEN! She thought to herself with a smile._

_It was just a short drive to the paper and Bella drove there to talk with Jessica. She also wanted to let her boss know that she would be returning in a couple of days. As she neared Jessica's office she became aware of all the people gathered around her. So, instead of barging in, she pulled her phone out of her purse and phoned Jessica to ask her to meet her around the corner at Starbuck's. Jessica answered, listened to what Bella had to say, but, never batted an eye to give away who she was carrying on a conversation with. Agreeing to meet, she begins to get rid of her audience, rushing around to grab her purse and out the door._

_Making sure that she wasn't being followed, Jessica walked into the coffee shop and looked around to locate Bella. Once seeing her, she ordered her coffee, paid for it and then went to sit down at the table where her friend was. After polite conversation for a bit, Bella filled Jessica in on the fact that the owner of the script was having the Production company and studios served as of tomorrow. _

"_I don't know if the name of the owner will come out at that point, but, the papers are definitely being served."_

"_Thanks, I will have the story up and running in tonight's edition." With that both women finished their coffee, chatted a bit more and then went their separate ways._

CHAPTER 7: LEGALLY SERVED

"…**our next story is an update to an ongoing situation that everyone seems to be following closely. It has to do with one of our favorite directors, Edward Cullen, the new movie he is scheduled to begin, The Road of Loneliness and Fantasy Productions. It has come to our attention that an injunction has been filed to halt any filming until the dispute concerning true ownership of the screenplay has been settled.**

"**It has been brought to our attention that the papers are in the process of being served immediately and we are working to try to find out the name of the person or persons said to be the true owner. Now on to ….." **The entertainment report on television reported then continued on to the next topic on their list.

Everyone sat listening, not making a move, seemingly puzzled as to what they had just heard since no word had been received concerning any papers being filed or served to the company. Edward got up and turned the set off before walking out of the room. 'Why now?" What the hell is going on? Why is someone so hell bent on ruining him and his family? What has caused someone to latch onto the suicide of Marie Swan to bring all of this about?' Edward kept running the same questions over and over through his mind trying to find the answers, but, none made themselves known. The only answer he could come up with was that he had made someone extremely angry with him. Injured them in some way that was causing them to orchestrate this act; this way of bringing harm to his reputation, career and his family.

He heard the phone ringing in the other room. Hesitating on whether to go back in and listen to everyone offer their opinion concerning the latest news flash or stay where he was, Edward remained undecided for a bare moment before going to see who was calling. Walking into the room he saw Jasper on the phone, so, he listened to his side of the conversation to try to determine the subject being discussed. It didn't take long to understand, the papers had been filed as the reporter had said and would be served tomorrow morning to the Production Company.

It was at that point that Alice answered the phone on the table next to her. Esme was calling to tell everyone, once again, to be in the office, once again, first thing tomorrow morning for another meeting. Alice asked Esme if this had to do with the report on television or the phone call from Jasper's office. The answer was yes to the report. Then, we could hear Alice respond, "Yes, he's talking with the office now concerning this. I don't know, Esme, but, I will have him call you as soon as he is off of the phone. Okay, not problem." With that both women hung up the phone while Jasper is waiting to conclude his conversation.

XXXXXXXXX

Caius D'Angelo called to let Bella know that all of the necessary papers had been filed and an injunction had been approved by the court. The papers were scheduled to be served by ten tomorrow morning at the office of the Production Company. He told her that from that point it was matter of waiting for their attorney to contact him with further information and or offer. But, not to worry as he would keep her posted on all happenings.

"Thank you for acting so promptly in this matter. It means more to me than what you could possibly imagine." She tells him. Each hangs up and Bella stands for a moment lost in thought before returning to the moment at hand.

Jessica was doing a really good job of reporting in her column everything that Bella needed said. Due to that and the doubts that were being shown she was expecting a call from Det. Uley to let her know they would be doing a more in depth investigation as to the cause of Marie's death. That enough doubt has come to light that her death could have been a possible homicide after all. But, so far the call hadn't come.

'That's all right, all things comes to those wait in good time. I can be patient and continue on with my plans without involving the police. I am well within my legal rights.' Bella thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXX

The atmosphere was filled with tension as Jasper talked with Esme and Carlisle about the phone call he had received from his office.

"An injunction had been approved by the courts to halt any further activity in regards to the project known as The Road of Loneliness. The papers are due to be served tomorrow morning before ten A.M. at the Production offices. I am told that at that time the attorney of record for the plaintiff will be noted along with all necessary numbers for communication.

"My suggestion at this point is for everyone to get some rest and be at the office bright and early for when the papers are served. From that moment we can begin to start getting this matter handled and concluded before any real harm can be done to anyone or anything."

"I agree with Jasper." remarked Edward. "I don't see how we can do anything tonight since we know nothing else, but, what has been reported in the paper and on television. Of course, we all will worry until tomorrow, but, no point in adding to the problem with debating facts that are only guessed at right now."

It was at that point all agreed with his statements and disconnected from the older Cullens. Since no one really had any idea how to move on to other subjects at this point, they left to go to their own homes leaving Edward alone with his questions, thoughts and conclusions.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella called Jessica to let her know about when injunction papers were going to be served on Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. And then suggested that she might want to be there with a crew to film it and ask whatever questions she might want answers.

Jessica agrees and thanked her for the information. Then she made another observation, "I wish that I had the same resources that you seem to have. This has been great for my career and I am being recognized around the world for being the first to report it."

Bella thought she would feel a great deal of satisfaction when she started her campaign against Edward Cullen, but, so far all she feels is the loss still of Marie. But, she knew once things begin moving further along she would be getting the satisfaction that was her cousin's due. Edward Cullen would pay one way or another. She didn't really want to cause harm to anyone else, but, sometimes you have to attack others to get the attention of the one you are truly after. She wasn't happy about causing grief to others, but, at the same time, they weren't concerned about the grief Edward Cullen was causing Marie Swan. Well, now everyone would be concerned about what really happened. And, Edward Cullen would rue the day he messed with a Swan.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning without fail Jessica and a photographer were waiting outside the office building that housed the offices of Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. She knew better than to venture inside since it could be considered trespassing if the owners chose to get nasty.

She saw the constable approaching the door and begins firing questions at him from the moment he exited his car until the time he entered the building closing the door behind him. Of course, he offered no comment to any of the questions, but, the photo was worth a thousand words.

While she was waiting for the constable to come back out after serving the injunction, her phone rang. The office informed her that she needed to stay where she was, but, to enter the building to go to the conference room immediately on the left upon entrance as a press conference was being called to commence within the hour.

She follows the instructions to find that she is the first to arrive so had choice of location. It wasn't long before TV crews started showing up along with other reporters from other newspapers arrive the area. The room became crowded with all of the reporters, equipment and the crew needed to handle it piling in.

At exact eleven A.M. a spokesperson for the company appeared to make a statement remarking that a few questions would be answered at the end of the statement. He identified himself as Jasper Cullen, the attorney representing the Production Company and all parties involved with the company.

"**We, Fantasy Production Company and Filming Studios have been served with injunction papers to cede all activity concerning the filming of the screenplay, The Road of Loneliness, purchased in good faith from the propertied owner one Marie Swan. All parties contracted to the making of this movie were approached with the understand that said screenplay had been received from the owner with no knowledge of any thief that may or may not have taken place from a reportedly different owner of the same screenplay.**

**I am here to assure all that are involved that every effect will be made to settle this matter as swiftly as humanly possible and that it is believed that filming will proceed as scheduled with no delays foreseen.**

**The company has no desire to take what it isn't entitled or to defraud anyone of their legal rights. But, at the same time the company does have certain rights that needed to be considered as well." **

At that point the statement ended and questions immediately begin. Jasper stood there looking around until he spotted the person he was looking for. "Ms. Stanley, the first question shall be your since you are the one that brought this information to light for all of us."

Jessica looked at him for a moment trying to form just the right question in her mind. "Does the company have any knowledge of the private nature of the relationship between the director for this movie, Edward Cullen, and Marie Swan? Why didn't the company do a process of checking the facts before buying said screenplay? And, what actions have been taken by the company against Edward Cullen since he seems to have some involvement with the death of Marie Swan?"

"Ms Stanley, you have asked three questions, but, I will endeavor to answer all three since I am sure these are some of the same questions that others of the press will be asking as well.

"Fantasy Productions doesn't make it a habit to involve itself into the private lives of people contracted to them unless it has to do with the promoting of a project it has produced.

"For your second question, the research done concerning Ms Swan gave no indication that she was telling anything, but, the true in regards to being said owner and writer of the screenplay she was offering to sale the company.

"Third question in regards to what actions have the company taken concerning Edward Cullen's involvement in death of Ms Swan and the answer is nothing since the police have not taken any action against him. As we all know, our country was founded upon the idea that all men are innocent until proven guilty. No charges have been filed against Mr. Cullen so the company doesn't see any problems with their association with him in regards to this project once ownership has been dealt with."

With that statement more hands rose immediately with other questions. Jessica made her notes but already had her story written in her mind.

Later that evening portions of the press conference was shown on the entertainment programs and the new programs as well as all of the newspapers having an article about Jasper Cullen's statement made on behave of the Company. Bella had watched, listened and read that entire she wanted before calling Caius to discuss it with him. He assured her that nothing was out of place and were pretty much standard in what was said. So, don't concern herself with anything, but, to be prepared for the next step since they are waiting for the Company attorney to contact them.

**A/N: Well, the papers are served and Jessica is getting ready to do her next article. Jessica hasn't finished her completed article which will be in the next day's issue of the paper. All other outlets have offered their opinions, but, seem to be waiting to see what the LA Times is going to say.**

**How did the family react to the serving of the papers and to what Jasper had to say in his statement?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_At exact eleven A.M. a spokesperson for the company appeared to make a statement remarking that a few questions would be answered at the end of the statement. He identified himself as Jasper Cullen, the attorney representing the Production Company and all parties involved with the company. _

"_**We, Fantasy Production Company and Filming Studios have been served with injunction papers to cede all activity concerning the filming of the screenplay, The Road of Loneliness, purchased in good faith from the propertied owner one Marie Swan. All parties contracted to the making of this movie were approached with the understand that said screenplay had been received from the owner with no knowledge of any thief that may or may not have taken place from a reportedly different owner of the same screenplay.**_

_**I am here to assure all that are involved that every effect will be made to settle this matter as swiftly as humanly possible and that it is believed that filming will proceed as scheduled with no delays foreseen.**_

_**The company has no desire to take what it isn't entitled or to defraud anyone of their legal rights. But, at the same time the company does have certain rights that needed to be considered as well." **_

_At that point the statement ended and questions immediately begin. Jasper stood there looking around until he spotted the person he was looking for. "Ms. Stanley, the first question shall be your since you are the one that brought this information to light for all of us."_

_Jessica looked at him for a moment trying to form just the right question in her mind. "Does the company have any knowledge of the private nature of the relationship between the director for this movie, Edward Cullen, and Marie Swan? Why didn't the company do a process of checking the facts before buying said screenplay? And, what actions have been taken by the company against Edward Cullen since he seems to have some involvement with the death of Marie Swan?"_

"_Ms Stanley, you have asked three questions, but, I will endeavor to answer all three since I am sure these are some of the same questions that others of the press will be asking as well._

"_Fantasy Productions doesn't make it a habit to involve itself into the private lives of people contracted to them unless it has to do with the promoting of a project it has produced._

"_For your second question, the research done concerning Ms Swan gave no indication that she was telling anything, but, the true in regards to being said owner and writer of the screenplay she was offering to sale the company._

"_Third question in regards to what actions have the company taken concerning Edward Cullen's involvement in death of Ms Swan and the answer is nothing since the police have not taken any action against him. As we all know, our country was founded upon the idea that all men are innocent until proven guilty. No charges have been filed against Mr. Cullen so the company doesn't see any problems with their association with him in regards to this project once ownership has been dealt with."_

_With that statement more hands rose immediately with other questions. Jessica made her notes but already had her story written in her mind._

_Later that evening portions of the press conference was shown on the entertainment programs and the new programs as well as all of the newspapers having an article about Jasper Cullen's statement made on behave of the Company. Bella had watched, listened and read that entire she wanted before calling Caius to discuss it with him. He assured her that nothing was out of place and were pretty much standard in what was said. So, don't concern herself with anything, but, to be prepared for the next step since they are waiting for the Company attorney to contact them._

CHAPTER 8: THE SHOCK FACTOR DELIVERED.

After the injunction had been served and while Jasper issued the statement to the press and news agencies on the company's behave, everyone waited for his return to find out what needed to be done in answer to what was happening. And, they didn't have to wait long before Jasper was back and ready like everyone else, to get down to the real work. They had knowledge now and he needed to see how to use it.

While they had been waiting for Jasper's return, Rosalie had gotten on the computer to research what information had been given in the injunction papers. She was busily looking up any and all information she could find about on Isa Swan, the supposed writer and owner of the screenplay. But, at that moment she was unable to find anything on the internet about any person of that name.

As soon as Jasper enters the office and closes the door, Rosalie informs him that she had tried to locate such a person on the internet. He just nodded and continued on towards the empty chair to be seated before saying, "Rose, at this point I truly don't think you will find that person easily. But, I do need to take a closer look at the papers we were served before I make anymore comments." With that he took his time reading over all of the information listed therein. "We need to contact Caius D'Angelo to request proof of the validity of this person's claim before any further action is taken. After that we can decide what steps we wish to take to move forward with our claim of ownership."

"How long will all of this take?" Carlisle asked his son.

"Dad, I can place the call right now if you wish and put it on speaker, but, all of you will have to stay silent."

"Do it. I want to get this resolved as quickly as possible. If this person does turn out to have had this piece stolen then we need to see what steps can be taken to rectify the situation so we can continue to move forward with the project with very little loss of money."

So, the call was placed and Jasper was put on hold while the secretary took the time to let Isa Swan's attorney know that a call was holding. Suddenly, the call was answered and Jasper quickly stated the purpose of his call. "I would like to have any and all documentation that you have to hand as proof of Isa Swan being the proper owner of the screenplay that seems to be in dispute."

"Not a problem. I will be happy to fax over the copies and have a set couriered over to you as well. Where would you like for them to be delivered?"

"Fax the copies over to my client's office and have the rest delivered to my office. Do you have the fax number and my office address?"

"Yes to both questions. My secretary will take care of this immediately and please, give a call back after you have looked them over with any further questions, if any, that you might have. My client would like to get this matter settled as quickly and as quietly as possible."

"As would my clients. I will be back in touch before the day is out." And with that both parties hung up. But, before Jasper or anyone else could say anything Kate Prince, Carlisle's secretary, was bringing in several pages of a fax she had just received. She handed them over to Carlisle who passed them to Jasper since they were addressed to him directly from the offices of D'Angelo Brothers and Associates.

Quickly looking through them Jasper felt like he had been hit by a Mac truck and rammed into a brick wall. "Shit, this isn't good. This Isa Swan's claim is solid."

"How solid, son?"

"As solid as yours and Mom's claim of ownership to the Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. Shit. What are our options at this point?"

"Dad, please, give me a moment to look these over a little further."

"Rosalie, you said you were trying to find some information on this person earlier with no results. Right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get back on the computer if you will and check out the drama department of the Washington State University in Seattle. Research under the screenplay's name and see what you come up with." He tells her. And, immediately she is hard at it. It didn't take long before everyone heard an indrawn breath and quickly rose to see what she had found.

She had found reviews from the university paper giving praise to the play and that all tickets had sold making it a packed house. The article made reference to several critics of the location newspapers and news programs being present to offer their praise for such an insightful story as well as the actors that brought the story to life. It was recommend as "a must see' production. The item further states that the author's name is I M Swan.

Another article that was written up in the Seattle paper gave more personal details concerning the author and why the screenplay had been written. It stated that Ms Swan had written it as an assignment which had earned high marks and the professor had shown it to the head of the drama department who wanted to present the play for the university's local fundraiser. Ms. Swan had given her consent for the project.

With reading all of this information everyone were as if shell shocked. Then Jasper asked, "What was Marie Swan's full name? Does anyone know?"

"Yeah, it was Marie Louise Swan."

"Shit. That is what I was afraid was the case. It doesn't match I M Swan. But, I do wonder if the two are related in some way. It brings questions to mind of how did Marie Swan have access to the script? How did it go unnoticed that it had been taken? And, why wait until now to come forth with this information?

"I think we need to start getting answers to those main questions before we get too wrapped up in anything else.

"From what I see Marie Swan was definitely not the owner and fraud has been committed. Stolen goods were definitely received and purchased by Fantasy Productions. So, people we do have a big problem that can really bite us in the ass if we aren't careful and handle this matter just right."

"Okay, what do you suggest, son?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time. Up until that moment she had left her husband to talk for both of them.

"Mom, I think we need to get a hold of Caius D'Angelo and arrange a meeting to take place with this Isa Swan. At that meeting we need to have these main questions answered and that will give us the direction we need to follow.

"Mr. D'Angelo did mention, if you remember, that his client was wanting all of this handled quickly but quietly. So, let's see what we can do to accommodate this lady." As he finished speaking he looked around to see if all agreed with his assessment.

"Do it." All said at the same time. Jasper called back to Caius D'Angelo's office once more, stating who he was and was put on hold briefly. D'Angelo came on the phone stating that he was pleasantly surprise that Jasper had gotten back with him so quickly. Stating what he had recommended to his clients about arranging a meeting with I M Swan to see what type of agreement they all could come to, he asked how quickly could this be accomplished.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm not sure as to what my client's schedule is at the moment. I can check with her and get back with you in a while."

"That would be acceptable. Contact me at my office, and, if I'm not in then just leave me a message as to the particulars. I'll get back in touch."

"Sounds good. Will do." And all goodbyes were said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius was sitting in his chair rubbing his hands together with glee and a smug smile on his face. He knew that once the papers were faxed over Jasper Cullen would react immediately just like he had when Ms Swan had approached him with her case. After looking at all of her evidence, he had known that it was a winnable case. A slam dunk, as the saying goes.

He asked his secretary, Jane Marks, to get Ms Swan on the phone and put her through once that was done. They had to work out a suitable time for a meeting. It didn't take long for Jane to buzz back saying that she had Ms Swan on the line.

"Ah, Ms Swan, good news. Papers served and we have had an immediate reply back from Fantasy Productions. They are wanting to set up a meeting with you as soon as we can arrange it."

"Not this week. I am not going to be available. However, go ahead and talk with the company owners to see what they are offering."

"Ms Swan, I would recommend for you to attend this meeting as I am sure they have several questions that only you can answer. So, if you could possibly rearrange your schedule I truly think it would be worth your while."

"I can't and I won't. I have given you the authorization to find out what they are offering. That is all that needs to be done at this first meeting. I don't need to be there, and, I most definitely am not coming just to answer a bunch of questions that have nothing to do with settling with me.

"And, Mr. D'Angelo, so we are quite clear I will not deal with anyone else concerning this matter, but, the owners themselves. And, if I am correct, those persons would be Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme."

"But, Ms Sw-"

"My mind is made up. I will be out of town until next week and my plans are not changeable for anyone." Bella stated very firmly, allowing no room for argument.

"Very well, I shall follow your instructions and see what is going to be presented on the table, then let you know."

"Thank you."

Caius called Jasper Cullen's office after he hung up from his client to inform him of what date he would be available to meet and discuss the handling of this case. Also, letting him know that according to his client's instructions that they would only be dealing with the legal owners of the company.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After she got off of the phone with the lawyer, Bella immediately called Jessica. She wanted to bring her up to date on how the case was progressing.

"Hey, Jess, you busy?"

"Not for you at the moment. Got something more for me?"

"Sure do. Fantasy Productions called wanting a meeting with the proper owner/writer of the screenplay in question. Not sure when the meeting is going to take place, but, should be happening within the next forty eight hours."

"Okay, thanks. I will have just enough time to make the deadline with this information."

Everyone hung up feeling like things were moving forwards. Bella had a sense of satisfaction like she was in full control of the near future for one individual. She was just starting to make his life miserable. That thought brought a smile to her face.

She knew that her lawyer wasn't happy about her putting off meeting with everyone, but, she was going to stay out of the light as long as possible.

**A/N: Well, the papers are served and the attorneys have been in touch with each other. The proof was provided and all were shocked. Bella is holding out meeting with everyone as long as possible. What will that accomplish? How is everyone going to react to only their parents being allowed to meet? How long is Bella going to stay in the background before starting her next level of attack? Is it possible that the police are going to start getting involved again? And, when will the coroner's report be ready?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Caius called Jasper Cullen's office after he hung up from his client to inform him of what date he would be available to meet and discuss the handling of this case. Also, letting him know that according to his client's instructions that they would only be dealing with the legal owners of the company._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_After she got off of the phone with the lawyer, Bella immediately called Jessica. She wanted to bring her up to date on how the case was progressing._

"_Hey, Jess, you busy?"_

"_Not for you at the moment. Got something more for me?"_

"_Sure do. Fantasy Productions called wanting a meeting with the proper owner/writer of the screenplay in question. Not sure when the meeting is going to take place, but, should be happening within the next forty eight hours."_

"_Okay, thanks. I will have just enough time to make the deadline with this information."_

_Everyone hung up feeling like things were moving forwards. Bella had a sense of satisfaction like she was in full control of the near future for one individual. She was just starting to make his life miserable. That thought brought a smile to her face. _

_She knew that her lawyer wasn't happy about her putting off meeting with everyone, but, she was going to stay out of the light as long as possible._

CHAPTER 9: NOSEDIVE

Bella had been busy all week playing catch up and keeping all of her work current at the same time. It had been rushed since several new films were being released with premiers and after parties being planned. The parties weren't her concern that belonged to Jessica along with the red carpet walks but, the films themselves were her business. She had to evaluate them based on merit such as acting, production, special effects, directing, script content and overall presentation. There were three such premiers that were scheduled for that week plus two press screenings of another two not released as yet that were still in semi finished states.

This was part of the reason she wasn't able to attend the first meeting to get business taken care of, or, so she was trying to convince herself. But, she had also thought of a different way to go with Edward Cullen that was outside of the studio. Start making her presence known other than Isa Swan. Her byline was just Bella, no last name or anything else connecting her. So, a chanced meeting here or there at one of his favorite places, a bit of flirting from across the room, just something to alert him to her being there and to gain his attention. 'Yeah,' she thought to herself. 'That would be the way to go. Attack the business from one direction to keep things stirred up there and then come at him personally from another to gain his interest and possible affection from another.' With that decision made, Bella immediately begin to decide how and when to start that side of the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a couple of days since the injunction had been served and all work planned had stopped. But, that didn't stop Edward and the rest of the crew behind the scenes from carrying in preparation for the start up of filming. There was so much work behind the cameras that was unknown to the regular person on the street that they had to get in place.

Edward still called forth for all of his main characters to meet and rehearse their parts. He was determined to have everything ready to start filming at a moment's notice. The injunction didn't state that he would be in violation by performing such task, nor, was there a cease order to halt all action in regards to these steps.

It was after one of these sessions that he bumped into another person and knocking them to the ground. He had let his mind wander to other matters and not paying attention to what was happening around him. He quickly reached a hand out to help the person up when two shocks occurred. The first being that he noticed he had accidently knocked a woman on her butt and the second as he took her hand to assist her in getting up an unexplainable current shot up his arm from the connection between them.

Looking closer to the woman that was still seated on the floor, Edward felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs; he couldn't breathe. The air around him felt as if it was electrically charged for the beauty before him was beyond adequate words for description. She had the deepest soul revealing eyes he had ever seen, mahogany hair that reflected gold and red hued highlights when lightening hit it just so, small heart shaped face with a small peaked nose and pouty lips made for kissing. Her skin was flawless with just the right amount of sun kissed tones that gave a perfect blending of everything that would catch the attention no matter where she went. She would stand out in a crowd. The woman was beyond gorgeous.

Realizing that she was still sitting on the floor, Edward pulled himself together to finish assisting her up and then introduced himself and apologized for not watching where he was walking. After checking to make sure she was okay with no injuries and offering to take her to a doctor if she needed to be checked, she had declined all of his offers and continued down the hallway to her destination without a single word being spoken to him.

After she disappeared around the corner his brain caught up to the fact that he had no idea who she was, how to find her, nothing about her. He quickly followed the direction she had taken only to be too late. And not having any idea what office she had entered knew he couldn't open every door to peek in to try and locate her. Everyone would think he was ready for the funny farm. His woman had walked into his live and walked out again just as quickly as she had entered it. Trying to think of how he could locate her, what office she might have gone into and trying to remember if she had been carrying a briefcase, purse or anything else that to help give him a clue. But, his mind came up blank.

Desperation was showing as his brother walked up to him asking what was taking so long. Edward turned towards Jasper in surprise not hearing his approach. "I just found the woman of my dreams, my future life's partner and I lost her at the same time." He moaned.

Jasper was looking at him with puzzlement clearly showing on his face. "What in the hell are you talking about, bro?"

"I was concentrating on how I wanted to change some of the lines in the script, not paying attention to what I was doing, when all of sudden, out of nowhere, I bumped into something which turned out to be another person. Once my mind caught up to the action I realized I had accidently knocked a woman on her ass.

"Jasper, you should have seen her! She was absolutely gorgeous. The type of beauty that doesn't come out of bottle or from a scalpel, but, what is given from heaven to its angels." He explained and then in a pain filled voice continued, "But, after helping her up, introducing myself and offering to take her to see a doctor in case of any injuries, she said no and walked down this hallway to go into one of these offices and I don't know which one."

"How come you don't know?" Jasper questioned with a slight sound of laughter in his voice.

"The accident happened back near the entrance doors around the corner. But, my slow moving ass and even stunted brain power didn't realize she hadn't given her name until she rounded the corner, here. I followed but was too late since she had disappeared into one of these offices. I can't very well keep opening each door in the hopes of finding her. Someone would call the law on me."

"Come on, lover boy, we have other business that needs to be taken care of with Mom and Dad." Jasper told him as he reached out to drag him down the hallway away from offices Edward was looked at and pondering which one held his beauty.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had been standing on the other side of the door listening to the conversation taking place between Edward and his brother. What both men failed to realize was that a restroom door was even with their position. Edward kept thinking she had entered an office when in fact she had gone into the women's restroom. She wanted to check her appearance after the incident with Edward Cullen to make sure she was presentable when she had quick footfalls stop just short of the doorway. Shortly, along came more steps and then the enlightening conversation between the two men.

Without trying, Bella had begun what she wanted to do. Get the attention of Edward Cullen outside of the business. A smile crept across her face as she stood there considering her next step in that area.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica was over the moon since she was getting all of the attention and praise she felt had been long overdue in coming. The recognition the paper was receiving due to her column at the moment was bring her to the attention of the bosses. All of her stories had been scoop quality and totally factual even before it happened.

Of course, they were applying a bit of pressure trying to find out who her source was, but, so far, no one had a clue and she sure as hell wasn't giving that information up.

Bella's source had provided everything that a reporter could want to have "the article", to be the "first with the scoop", and to have everyone looking to her to give the information as to what will be happening next in the ongoing drama about Edward Cullen, Fantasy Productions and the death of Marie Swan.

Yeah, Jessie was definitely enjoying her fifteen minutes of fame, being in the spotlight with being the one in the know. She quietly smiled at that thought as she left work for the night. Knowing that as anything else became available Bella would call.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting between Fantasy Productions and the attorney for Isa Swan was scheduled for three and it was near that now. Having to stop and pick up Edward was throwing Jasper a little behind in all he wanted to have ready for that meeting.

Then he finds Edward off in Wonderland seeking the white rabbit. Fine time for him to take notice of any particular woman since one of the last ones was causing all sorts of problems with the family. Look at the mess they are in and he's chasing after a woman he doesn't know. Shit what can he be thinking?

But, he did have to admit that he had never seen his brother in this condition over any woman, especially a stranger. One that he is more than likely never to see again. He smiled at the thought as both men continued on towards the offices on the top floor.

As they walk in to greet their parents they are pulled up short by the expressions on everyone's face. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that we aren't going to be allowed into this meeting. Only the owners, their attorney and the other side; no one else." Declared an upset Rosalie.

"Okay, all of you waiting here and I'll see what I can do. Come on, Edward."

"Nope, not even him. Just who Rosalie stated."

So, Jasper went on into the office to be greeted by Caius D'Angelo. He looked around to see if he was overlooking the fifth person that should be present, but, saw no one. There were only four there and seemed to be ready to begin the meeting.

"We seem to be one person short." Jasper observed while still looking around and then back to Caius with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms Swan was unable to make it since she had prior commitments that necessitated her being out of town for the next week. She did instruct me to go ahead with the meeting and held things at this point. Then report the outcome back to her."

"We really would have preferred for her to be here since we do have certain questions that require an answer to help us reach an informed decision concerning this matter."

"I do realize that and explained this to her, but, as she said, I was her attorney and it was my place to handle things to be able to help us move along to a speedy conclusion. It didn't require present at this meeting since no decisions were going to be made at this time."

"We aren't happy about this. I want that noted here and now."

Caius nodded, and then all parties sat down to begin the necessary details of give and take to come to an agreement in the near future.

"What would be your offer to my client that I might advise her would be appropriate or not. Have you decided on that as yet?" Caius questioned.

"No. I have advised my clients to hold off on making any such offers until certain questions can be answered to our satisfaction."

Caius asked what questions those might be that he wanted answered. Jasper gave him a list and then stated that no offer would be given until answers forthcoming. So, with that being said the meeting ended on an unfinished note. Neither side was happy with the results, but, then both sides didn't expect much to be accomplished at this time.

After Caius left the rest of the family entered and wanted all of the details which Jasper let them know that nothing really happened and definitely hadn't be decided. "But, to change the subject, you should have seen Edward. He was totally off into another world over a woman he knocked on her butt, didn't get a name, decided she was the one for him and then started looking for her after she had disappeared." He let them know.

"Edward?" Esme asked while looking at him only to see him slightly flushed from the information Jasper had just told them.

"Mom, I am going to find her and she will be the woman to present you with the future grandbabies." He quietly told her.

**A/N: Well, Edward seems to be in for a rude awakening. What is going to be the next newspaper article or when is the next meeting going to take place? What kind of answers will Bella give to the questions Jasper wants answered? How long will it be before she starts to attend the meetings?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Ms Swan was unable to make it since she had prior commitments that necessitated her being out of town for the next week. She did instruct me to go ahead with the meeting and held things at this point. Then report the outcome back to her."_

"_We really would have preferred for her to be here since we do have certain questions that require an answer to help us reach an informed decision concerning this matter."_

"_I do realize that and explained this to her, but, as she said, I was her attorney and it was my place to handle things to be able to help us move along to a speedy conclusion. It didn't require present at this meeting since no decisions were going to be made at this time."_

"_We aren't happy about this. I want that noted here and now."_

_Caius nodded, and then all parties sat down to begin the necessary details of give and take to come to an agreement in the near future. _

"_What would be your offer to my client that I might advise her would be appropriate or not. Have you decided on that as yet?" Caius questioned._

"_No. I have advised my clients to hold off on making any such offers until certain questions can be answered to our satisfaction."_

_Caius asked what questions those might be that he wanted answered. Jasper gave him a list and then stated that no offer would be given until answers forthcoming. So, with that being said the meeting ended on an unfinished note. Neither side was happy with the results, but, then both sides didn't expect much to be accomplished at this time._

_After Caius left the rest of the family entered and wanted all of the details which Jasper let them know that nothing really happened and definitely hadn't be decided. "But, to change the subject, you should have seen Edward. He was totally off into another world over a woman he knocked on her butt, didn't get a name, decided she was the one for him and then started looking for her after she had disappeared." He let them know._

"_Edward?" Esme asked while looking at him only to see him slightly flushed from the information Jasper had just told them._

"_Mom, I am going to find her and she will be the woman to present you with the future grandbabies." He quietly told her._

CHAPTER 10: SIGHTINGS

Over the next couple of weeks Edward was busy trying to make sure all was in readiness to begin shooting as soon as the injunction was lifted. Jasper had filed a petition with the court requesting a lifting of the ban to keep the company from any financial hardships occurring until everything could be resolved with Isa Swan. Most of the family was eagerly awaiting word of what happened with the judge, but, nothing as yet. While he was waiting Edward let his mind drift back over the last two weeks which had been full of stress in one form or another.

First, while still waiting for the coroner's report, the police had decided to question all involved parties once again concerning the death of Marie Swan. Edward wasn't able to tell them anything new, but, was starting to get the feeling that he was becoming a suspect and that the case was moving more towards a homicide case.

Secondly, during the two weeks since accidentally knocking his mystery woman down, Edward had caught glimpses of her here and there, but, by the time he would manage to get close enough to talk with her she vanished. It was driving him absolutely crazy. He had to find her. However, he did manage to get a picture of her with his phone the last time he had seen her. Maybe he could find someone that knew her. Of course, that was a one in a million shot, but, he had to start with something.

Thirdly, this haggling over setting up a meeting with Isa Swan was taking too long. Everything Jasper tried some excuse was given as to why she couldn't. It was more that, she wouldn't in Edward's opinion. But, what would be her reasoning for not wanting to discuss the issues and getting a resolution to everyone's satisfaction? And, why only with his parents? In some way, all of them had an interest in the company, but, admittedly, his parents were the major owners of the company. Their voice carried the weight to make all of the decisions. True they took into account all opinions, but, they made the final choices of what projects would be done and how.

And, fourthly, Jessica Stanley was steadily producing her column and articles about what was happening in Los Angeles and all the latest facts surrounding the investigation of Marie Swan's case. It amazed everyone how all of her facts, no matter how hard anyone tried to keep everything quiet, were accurate. Where the hell was she getting her information? Was someone in the police department giving her information? Was all of this a matter of public record? But, if that was the case, why didn't all of the other news outlets have the same facts? Who the hell was her source and how was that source getting the news before anyone else? Many times Stanley was talking about events that hadn't happened, but, were slated to occur. She seemed to know more than even the Cullen family did.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the courthouse Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were in a hearing to lift the injunction while Caius D'Angelo was busy objecting. "Your Honor, as you can see we have present all of the facts that show how this stoppage would put a hardship not only upon the company in question, but, all of the people employed as well. Why should they be made to suffer unduly while this matter is trying to be settled outside of the courtroom?" Jasper argues the case.

"Your Honor, the injunction was applied for and given in the first place for the purpose of stopping any action towards the project in question since the owner of the screenplay didn't give her permission for said sale of her property. And, the Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios had acquired it from another other than the rightful owner.

"I believe this was proven at the time and again now at this hearing. Why should they be permitted to continue forwards when they don't own the property in question?"

"Your Honor, while I would normally agree with Mr. D'Angelo under other circumstances, I must protest. The injunction was obtained and served before anyone made any sort of approach to the company in question. That was the first official notification they had received concerning the property they had bought in good faith from Ms Marie Swan was indeed stolen property of another.

"There has been no meetings or approaches made before then to try to resolve the issue before involving the courts. We are only asking for this to become the case. Allow all parties to exhaust other avenues before involving our justice system.

"We do feel that the matter can be settled outside of here in a peaceful and satisfactory manner to all parties concern. And, there is no reason to halt the production schedule at this time since this is lightly to be the case. But, my clients are willing to not go ahead with any final production of said movie release until this issue is settled. However, since in the beginning all contracts had been signed and put into place at with the understanding that the company had purchased the said screenplay from the proper owner, to halt all activity at this period would be putting a financial hardship, not only on the company, but, all other parties connected with this project. In other words, a ripple effect from apex outwards to all outside parties contracted.

"Allow us to continue in a limited capacity, if necessary, but, given ample time to get the issues settled privately between everyone."

"Your Honor, I must prot-"

"Enough. I have heard enough to make a ruling in this case. It is hereby ordered that a temporary lifting of the injunction shall occur for a period of six weeks. If in that time an agreement has not been reached by all parties then it will be put back into place until such time as all parties have settled the issue in dispute. That is my ruling." The judge stated, banged his gavel rising and left the courtroom. And at the same time a sigh of relief could be heard from the side of the defense, namely, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, collectively.

Caius D'Angelo huffed after the judge gave his decision. He was worried about how the hell his client was going to take this ruling. He looked up to see Jasper and the two Cullens walking over to him before they all left the courtroom.

"D'Angelo, I understand your objections on the ruling, but, talk with your client. Get her to see that settling this outside of the courts would be better for all concerned. My clients aren't unreasonable people and would be more than happy to meet and get this issue behind all of us. But, it isn't right to penalize their company, or, the other people and companies contracted on this project, for something that wasn't of their doing.

"Six weeks isn't a long time and will pass quickly, so, I suggest that we get together and start ironing all of this out as soon as possible. Please let your client know that we are more than willing, but, she is going to have to meet us halfway. It isn't going to be one sided." Jasper told him quite firmly. Then they turned and left Caius standing there.

After exiting the courtroom, Carlisle called the office where everyone was waiting to let them know the decision. Shouts of joy could be heard in the background as he finished talking and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The two people in the room were remaining very, very quiet. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. It was in their best interest to keep up with the happenings concerning Marie Swan. That way no surprises would come to slap them in the face unexpectedly.

So far, they hadn't been able to find the information they had been looking. Marie had put everything up and no one had access to it, but, at the same time, no one knew where the hell she had put all of it. Damn bitch, was still creating problems for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had decided to meet at Lugi's for lunch and to celebrate the victory in court today. They were all there waiting for Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to show before ordering. It wasn't long before they arrived and then all were rejoicing with some wine while ordering their food.

Just as their order was being placed on the table Emmett commented about Bella leaving. "I didn't know that she liked Italian food. The last time I spoke with her was in that Mexican place. Remember, babe, the one I'm talking about?

"You and I attended that party for the release of Warner Brother's new action film at the time and she was there."

"Yeah, I do remember. We didn't get to do more than say hello, but, I must say that the piece she did concerning that movie was right on. She didn't pull her punches, that's for sure." Rosalie commented with a slight laugh.

While Emmett and Rosalie were talking, everyone looked to see who they were talking about. That was when Edward noticed her as well. "You know her?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah, she is one of the top movie critics -"

"Damn, Emmett, I know the name, but, never met the person. But, that is the lady that I bumped into two weeks ago. The one I have been trying to find all this time."

"Shit, man, she is one hot babe." He said, but, didn't notice that Rosalie had a hand in motion until it connected with the back of his head with a resounding smack. "Damn, Rose, that hurt."

"I meant for it too, jackass."

But, Edward wasn't listening he was watching his lady move towards the door and as before he knew that she would be gone before he could get to her. However, now he knew who she was and could gain what information he needed to be able to contact her. With that reasoning he begins to smile and then turned back to the conversation taking place at his table. He never noticed the look exchanged between his parents and the small secret smiles they gave each other.

**A/N: Edward has finally found out who his lady love was. But, how well are his next moves going to be received? In fact how well is Bella going to take the news about the injunction being lifted? What will be her next move? How much is the cat and mouse game to get Edward's attention planned, or, accidental? Who are the people that are concerned with things surrounding Marie Swan? And, what information did she put up to with hold from them?**

**The police are still asking questions. Why? Is the this result of all of Jessica's articles?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Yeah, I do remember. We didn't get to do more than say hello, but, I must say that the piece she did concerning that movie was right on. She didn't pull her punches, that's for sure." Rosalie commented with a slight laugh._

_While Emmett and Rosalie were talking, everyone looked to see who they were talking about. That was when Edward noticed her as well. "You know her?" he asked._

"_Hell, yeah, she is one of the top movie critics -"_

"_Damn, Emmett, I know the name, but, never met the person. But, that is the lady that I bumped into two weeks ago. The one I have been trying to find all this time." _

"_Shit, man, she is one hot babe." He said, but, didn't notice that Rosalie had a hand in motion until it connected with the back of his head with a resounding smack. "Damn, Rose, that hurt."_

"_I meant for it too, jackass."_

_But, Edward wasn't listening he was watching his lady move towards the door and as before he knew that she would be gone before he could get to her. However, now he knew who she was and could gain what information he needed to be able to contact her. With that reasoning he begins to smile and then turned back to the conversation taking place at his table. He never noticed the look exchanged between his parents and the small secret smiles they gave each other._

CHAPTER 11: THE MYSTERY CONTINUES

Everyone had gathered over at Edward's for an evening enjoyment with cooking out and relaxing by the pool. All was fine until suddenly a loud shriek was heard coming from the front of the house. The only person not there yet was Alice and Jasper. They all ran to the front to see what the commotion was all about, not being sure of what to expect knowing Alice as they did? Damn it could be nothing more than an indiscretion concerning a fashion error. Who knew?

Jasper met the family rushing forward and shook his head. Looking beyond him they saw Alice with a newspaper in her hands. Now, they were concerned about what had caused her to react like she had. So, everyone slowed to a slow walk into the living room to wait for her to fill them in on the latest problem. It didn't take long.

"How could this happen? Why didn't we foresee it?" She was questioning aloud while pacing back and forth. Actually not paying any attention to the rest of the occupants in the room; she was totally lost in her own thoughts for the moment.

"Alice, dear, what has you upset this? Who was wearing what incorrectly?" Questioned Esme quietly with a smile.

"No. No. It has nothing to do with fashion." She answers while still pacing, but, comes to an abrupt halt as it registers that the family were in the same room with her.

"Dear, why don't you take a seat and tell us what has you so upset?" Esme encourages her.

"Esme, you don't understand. We have problems." She says and then realizes that she worded it wrongly. "No, I don't mean 'we', but, you have problems. Shit that isn't right, either. It isn't you, but, the company has problems. Big, damn ass problems according to the information in Jessica Stanley's column. That is if the information is correct and I have no reason to believe that it isn't since she seems to have a source that knows things before the rest of us."

"What in the hell has you so upset that you can't even talk, Alice?" Rosalie joins the questioning.

"Yeah, Ali, what does J S have to say that isn't already known and being quacked about?" Emmett throws in his two cents worth with a small chuckle.

"According to her, New York producers are vying for a chance to acquire the script for The Road of Loneliness as well as London and another studio here in Hollywood." She informs them with distress evident in her looks and voice.

"What the hell is that all about?" demands Edward.

"I think I need to get a hold of D'Angelo and discuss this information. We need to put a stop to this immediately." Jasper informs them while receiving for his phone.

While Jasper was waiting for the phone to be answered on the other end, he walked a distance away from the others that were still excitedly discussing the article. They were all a bit upset over what had just been revealed. All the money they already had invested in this project and there was a chance they might lose it? Hell, no, not if he could do anything about it. No one answered.

A cloud had been thrown over the rest of the evening as each individual had thoughts of what was going to happen next. Throughout the rest of the night Jasper kept trying to get a hold of Caius D'Angelo, but, without much success. Eventually, they all left with a rather down in the mouth attitude concerning the article about their project.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella walked into her office Monday morning to be met with hardly any moving room. The place was covered in flowers of all kinds; Roses, daisies, lilies, orchids and a variety of others. As she was looking around she noticed all of the sly stares and quizzical looks that were coming her way. Everyone was curious about the who, what and why of the room being swamped by such an array of devotion being expressed by someone. The problem was that Bella hadn't had a chance to check for cards to see who was so extravagant.

Finally, she was able to get to her desk to put down her purse and briefcase. Reaching for the first arrangement closes to where she was standing Bella begin to read:

"**My apologies for knocking you over, but, you have been on my mind ever since. Please have dinner with me tonight at eight. Casual dress required. Edward Cullen"**

As she moved towards the next and the next, each card said the same. Some worded a bit differently, but, still the same. Edward Cullen wanted to take her out and get to know her better. With a smile threatening to spread she felt that things were beginning to come together. With Jessica's latest article and the sightings, she had achieved what she wanted to do: catch his interest. Now, she had done that. It is time for the next steps to move forward.

She called for someone to come and move all of these flowers. They were to be given to all of the women on the floor within immediate area of her office. While that was being done to clear her office out, Bella went to see Mike. He inquired as to how she was doing and what her schedule was like over the next few weeks.

Bella told him that about the upcoming premiers and pending releases that are still being edited. That was she was scheduled to attend them and was going to be busy during all of that time. Next, she mentioned that she had quite a bit of personal issues taking place in regards to clearing up things with the death of her cousin. He nodded, but, said, "Bella, if there is anything that I can do to help let me know. I mean that."

"I know, Mike, and I appreciate it. But, it is things that I need to do myself."

With that being said Bella returned to her office and got down to writing her reviews of the movies she had viewed just that morning. It was during that time the phone rang and she reached over to answer without changing the caller I D on her phone. Absently answering with "Hello?" she continued typing.

"Is this Bella?" asked the male voice she heard. It had a smooth, velvety quality that sent shivers coursing through her veins.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"Bella, this is the man that has been dreaming of you my whole life. I have been trying to find you for weeks now after I first encounter. It was by accident, that I was able to even find out your name and where you work the other day at Lugi's."

"Did we meet at Lugi's? Pardon my memory lost, but, I don't seem to remember meeting anyone new"

"No, we weren't introduced. But, we met before tha-"at that point Bella's attention was demanded from the doorway by a fellow worker. She held up a hand asking the person to wait then went back to finish her call.

"Look, I'm sorry, but, I really need to go. Whoever, you are. It was nice talking with you." And hung up as the man was still trying to get her to talk with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward kept trying to get her back to the conversation, but, it was no good, she hung up. "Damnit, why is it so hard to get this woman to talk with me for a long than a minute or two?" He thought of calling her back, but, decided to wait and see if she called him about having dinner with him tonight. Everything was in readiness for that to happen the moment she confirmed that she was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have had enough time to find what she did with the papers, the money and the drugs that she stole from me. Where are they?"

"Sir, we haven't found anything as yet. Every inch of her apartment has been gone over several times looking. We have even looked for any hidden areas that she might have. A wall safe, anything that would hold what she took, but, nothing. The only thing we can come up with is that she put them somewhere else."

"Let me make myself very clear. FIND THE ITEMS I PAID YOU TO FIND OR DIE. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Felix, did she indicate where she had hidden the items that she had taken from them?"

"No, unfortunately, she didn't have time. As we were talking a loud banging could be heard on the door and a demand for her to open the door. It was unclear as to who the person was, but, she said she would call back and then hung up. That was the last heard from her until we found out she was dead." Felix answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella decided not to call Edward. Let him continue to chase her until she was ready to let him catch her, she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jasper finally got a hold of Caius to ask about the information in the article by Jessica Stanley. Caius D'Angelo did confirm that several offers were on the table. He had discussed the matter with his client and to have let him know that she would be looking at them with consideration.

Of course, Jasper objected to this, but, D'Angelo replied that he had no control over his client if she chose to look at other offers since none as yet had been forthcoming from Fantasy Productions.

**A/N: Well, Edward is trying to make a move towards getting closer to Bella, but, it is going nowhere so far. Marie took some things that didn't belong to her. Why did she take the things she took and where did she put them? Who did she taken them from? And, who are the other people that seem to be concerned with Marie Swan and her death?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_You have had enough time to find what she did with the papers, the money and the drugs that she stole from me. Where are they?"_

"_Sir, we haven't found anything as yet. Every inch of her apartment has been gone over several times looking. We have even looked for any hidden areas that she might have. A wall safe, anything that would hold what she took, but, nothing. The only thing we can come up with is that she put them somewhere else."_

"_Let me make myself very clear. FIND THE ITEMS I PAID YOU TO FIND OR DIE. Is that clear enough for you?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Felix, did she indicate where she had hidden the items that she had taken from them?"_

"_No, unfortunately, she didn't have time. As we were talking a loud banging could be heard on the door and a demand for her to open the door. It was unclear as to who the person was, but, she said she would call back and then hung up. That was the last heard from her until we found out she was dead." Felix answered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bella decided not to call Edward. Let him continue to chase her until she was ready to let him catch her, she thought to herself._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Jasper finally got a hold of Caius to ask about the information in the article by Jessica Stanley. Caius D'Angelo did confirm that several offers were on the table. He had discussed the matter with his client and to have let him know that she would be looking at them with consideration._

_Of course, Jasper objected to this, but, D'Angelo replied that he had no control over his client if she chose to look at other offers since none as yet had been forthcoming from Fantasy Productions._

CHAPTER 12: IT IS STARTING TO GET DEEP.

"Ms Swan, do you mind telling me what is going on about mention of others being interested in purchasing the rights to do your screenplay?" Caius was asking his client in a phone conversation.

"Mr. D'Angelo, there is nothing to worry about. Everything is handled and there is nothing going on that will upset our case. But, you will have to admit, it does have them a bit shaken?" Bella commented with a bit of laughter ringing in her voice.

"Ms Swan, please, don't do anything in regards to these other offers without conferring with me first. But, if you do want to talk with them about their offers I see no harm in that at this time since Fantasy Productions hasn't put forth anything as yet; however, you will need to keep in mind that legally you can't make any final decision until we have finished with Fantasy Productions."

"Mr. D'Angelo, I think that you will find that you are incorrect about that. Since I wasn't the one to sell my screenplay to them, I am not bound by any prior agreements they might have put in place. With that being said, I do believe that I can entertain all offers for consideration as much as I please and decide on my best option."

"Since you put it that way, then, yes you are free to do exactly that." he confirmed.

"If it makes you feel better, be assured that I'm not really interested in the other offers except as a means to make Fantasy Productions nervous."

"Then all I can say is good move and we'll use it to our advantage." And with that the conversation concluded with both parties hanging up.

It was awhile later after that conversation that Jasper had been able to get a hold of Caius to demand an explanation of the article. This left one attorney upset and the other gleeful. Things were moving just as his client had predicted that it would. Fantasy Productions were nervous about the fact of other offers being made. Caius sat back and envisioning different scenarios in his mind as to how he could direct this and stretch it out for his client's benefit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was pleased with her conversation with Caius. It let her know that Fantasy Productions were aware that they weren't the only fish in the sea. Also, that they no longer had control of the situation as they had thought. Time was on her side, not theirs.

And, Edward Cullen was still making all efforts to get her attention. He wanted to take 'Bella, the movie critic' out, not realizing that it was his enemy. She had come to the decision that it was time for their first date, but, only a quick lunch date. So, she dialed the number he had given her and waited for the ringing to stop as the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh, is this Edward?"

"Yes."

"Edward, don't you recognize my voice?"

There was a slight pause at the other end, then suddenly, amazement could be heard as who the caller was registered with him, "Bella! Bella that is you, right?"

"Yes, you said to call when I was going to have a free moment, so, here I am."

"I will be free for lunch tomorrow if that will fit in with your schedule. However, if it doesn't, I will understand since it is short notice. It probably is so, why don't we just forget it and try another time? Although, it might be a few weeks before we can try again." she says as if thinking and trying to look at something at the same time.

"NO!" Edward yells in a reflex response. "Sorry, no, tomorrow is fine. I have been trying and trying to get with you and things continually get in the way for one reason or another. Where and when? Do you want me to pick you up, or, do you want to meet me?"

"I'll meet you say at one. Do you know where Angel's Heavenly Chicken is?"

"No, but, I'll find it."

"They do the best chicken dishes in all of the state in my opinion."

"Okay, I'll be there at one. See you there. And, Bella, thanks."

"Bye." And without giving him time to answer back she hangs up.

Bella sat for a few moments thinking back over the conversation and was pleased with the way she had handled Cullen. It didn't take much effort at all. Plans going well and Fantasy Productions seem to be in a state about the story of several offers being made for what they considered to be theirs alone. But, coming back to the present, she glanced at the clock and realized that she had to move or be late to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was beside himself. Finally, he was going to have a one on one meeting with Bella. She was meeting him at this Angel's Heavenly Chicken, wherever the hell that might be. That didn't matter, he would find it. They were having a lunch date.

But, in the meantime, he had to get ready to meet the family at the Production office. They had a lot of things to discuss according in his brother. Jasper had finally gotten a hold of Isa Swan's attorney and wanted to fill them in about the facts surrounding Jessica Stanley's article. He really would like to know how the hell from whom she was getting her information.

He got ready then walked out to get into his Volvo to head in to meet his parents. Driving out the gate he never noticed the car parked down a ways from his drive. Or, the fact that it fell in behind him as he stopped at the stop sign at the corner before making a left hand turn. It always stayed about five car lengths back unless they got into heavier traffic then it would move a little closer. But, Edward's mind was on a certain dark haired beauty that he would be lunching with tomorrow.

She occupied his dreams, both day and night, as he imagined their lives together. And, even had to do a hand job more than once a day at the thought of all the different places he wanted to make love to her and then just pound the shit out of her. How did she like her sexual experiences? Rough? Hard? Fast? Or, slow, even, steady and cherished? Just thinking about was starting to bring forth a very noticeable problem. One that needed to be dealt with before getting to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think that he would have any idea of what she did with the stuff?"

"No, not really, but, I do think that he might be able to lead us to the person that would."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Detective Uley, we would like to have a moment of your time. I'm Special Agent Felix North and this is my partner, Special Agent Demetri Masterson."

"Okay, what can I do to help you?"

"Are you still investigating the death of one Marie Swan?"

"Yes. In fact, I just received the coroner's report, but, haven't had time to look at it yet. What is it about a suicide case that has you guys interested?"

"Is there some place we can speak a bit more privately than squad room?"

"Sure, come with me." He led them to his captain's empty office as he motioned for his partner, Det. Embry Call to follow.

After all four men were in the office with the door closed and introductions concluded to the new person to join them, Uley got right to business. "Okay, now we can talk freely."

"Detectives, we don't believe it to be a suicide, but, a homicide. Ms Swan was one of our agent's working undercover. We had gotten word of some gun running and human trafficking taking place in this area, so, she came up with the prefect cover. Of course, we are aware of how she conducted some of her off time activities with Edward Cullen, but, from there she had moved on to another.

"However, we do believe that she met both individuals at Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. But, we are unsure if there were two separate individuals, or, if her romantic interest was the same guy she was investigating.

"What we do know is that she had gotten a hold of some very incriminating papers, some money and drugs belonging to this group and place all in a place that was known only to her. The people involved are looking; we are looking, but, not a clue.

"The night she was killed she was talking with me on the phone and I was able to hear a loud pounding on her door with a demand for her to open it. She ended the call abruptly and that was the last conversation we had with her. She had been able to tell me what she had taken and assured me they were safe, but, didn't have the time to tell me where safe was." At this juncture, Felix North stopped and drew a breath.

"Shit! How can we help?" Det. Call asked.

"We need to talk, without anyone else being the wiser, to someone called Bella. The very last words Marie said was talk with Bella, she will know."

**A/N: Well, Edward is finally getting his date with Bella. How do you think that will go? Are there really other offers for the screenplay? Or, is Bella playing it? How will the meeting go when Jasper fills them in on the fact that Isa Swan is considering other offers without waiting for Fantasy Productions to resolve the issues surrounding their purchase of the screenplay? And, why did Marie tell Felix to talk with Bella? What is it that Bella can help them with?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Do you think that he would have any idea of what she did with the stuff?"_

"_No, not really, but, I do think that he might be able to lead us to the person that would."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Detective Uley, we would like to have a moment of your time. I'm Special Agent Felix North and this is my partner, Special Agent Demetri Masterson."_

"_Okay, what can I do to help you?"_

"_Are you still investigating the death of one Marie Swan?"_

"_Yes. In fact, I just received the coroner's report, but, haven't had time to look at it yet. What is it about a suicide case that has you guys interested?"_

"_Is there some place we can speak a bit more privately than squad room?"_

"_Sure, come with me." He led them to his captain's empty office as he motioned for his partner, Det. Embry Call to follow._

_After all four men were in the office with the door closed and introductions concluded to the new person to join them, Uley got right to business. "Okay, now we can talk freely."_

"_Detectives, we don't believe it to be a suicide, but, a homicide. Ms Swan was one of our agent's working undercover. We had gotten word of some gun running and human trafficking taking place in this area, so, she came up with the prefect cover. Of course, we are aware of how she conducted some of her off time activities with Edward Cullen, but, from there she had moved on to another. _

"_However, we do believe that she met both individuals at Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. But, we are unsure if there were two separate individuals, or, if her romantic interest was the same guy she was investigating._

"_What we do know is that she had gotten a hold of some very incriminating papers, some money and drugs belonging to this group and place all in a place that was known only to her. The people involved are looking; we are looking, but, not a clue._

"_The night she was killed she was talking with me on the phone and I was able to hear a loud pounding on her door with a demand for her to open it. She ended the call abruptly and that was the last conversation we had with her. She had been able to tell me what she had taken and assured me they were safe, but, didn't have the time to tell me where safe was." At this juncture, Felix North stopped and drew a breath._

"_Shit! How can we help?" Det. Call asked._

"_We need to talk, without anyone else being the wiser, to someone called Bella. The very last words Marie said was talk with Bella, she will know."_

CHAPTER 13: PROBLEMS!

"I think the best thing you can do is take a look at this and then I will make a suggestion." Sam Uley told them holding out a file towards both Special Agents. The room was quiet while the two read the paperwork within.

After a slight pause, S. A. North looked up and commented, "So, drugs were the cause of death. Made to look like she had overdosed."

"That would be my guess at this point. But, as we were pondering the motive, you come along and give us one. My question now would be do you have a suspect in mind?"

"Not one that we are comfortable about having a solid clue about. It could be a number of individuals. All Marie gave us was names of most of the people she was in daily contact with.

"And, before you ask, no, we had not been given any names as to who was involved with the illegal activities she was asked to investigate. That was part of why she was undercover. To get those names and details so we could get the necessary evidence and persons involved. That way we could see about shutting it down for now.

"No, we are not dumb enough to believe that someone else won't come along and start the same thing up again. But, it will put the particular group out or business and slow down the higher ups."

"Then I am going to make a suggestion of which you might not be agree, however, I feel that you might gain better understanding and control of individuals in the situation before you speak with them." Sam told them and Embry agreed.

"Okay, what would be your suggestion?"

"To go to Forks, Washington and talk with Chief of Police Charlie Swan. He is Isabella Swan's father and Marie Swan's uncle. The insight he could give you into the mindset of both women could have great value. Add that to the fact that he is in law enforcement gives you the greater advantage on approaching Ms. Swan."

"Okay, but, what does Isabella Swan have to do with the Bella that we need to speak with?"

"They are one and the same person. And, right now she is on a crusade to bring down one Edward Cullen whom she feels is responsible for the death of her cousin in spite of what anyone tells her. That makes her a difficult person for you to speak to at the moment to get any sort of cooperation."

"I see. Does the rest of the family feel the same way?"

"Not that we can determine. In fact, they are not even aware of what Ms Swan is doing. And, with just getting the coroner's report back, no one has been made aware of the findings."

"Has she broken or come close to breaking any laws in this quest of hers?" S. A. Masterson asked.

"Not that we are aware of. We're not even sure that she is doing anything about her desire for justice for her cousin as yet. Our assumption is based strictly upon Ms Swan's attitude and that she has tried convincing us from the beginning that it wasn't suicide. Now, with the coroner's report, it seems she was correct."

"Well, due to the circumstances and the information you have been able to provide, it would seem that a visit to Chief Swan might be in order after all." North speculated aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what you are telling us is that she can legally accept another offer if she wanted to." Carlisle said with concern sounding in every word uttered.

"That's pretty much correct." Answers Jasper.

"Where are our options at this point, son?" ask Esme.

"I'm not really sure at this moment what to tell you, or, how to advise you, Mom." He answers.

Everyone sat in stunned silence trying to think of a way out of this situation. But, they weren't having much luck by the look of things. Finally, the silence is broken with a sigh coming from Esme Cullen. "The only thing I see to do is to go back to the beginning." Everyone looked at her with a questioning expression, so, she continues, "Ms Swan wanted a one on one meeting with the owners in the beginning and things have kind of strayed away from that point."

"I think you might be right, dear. We need to talk with this young woman ourselves with no attorney present so we might see if the issues can be resolved." So, Jasper was told to get it arranged immediately. He wasn't happy about the 'no attorneys present' part, but, he did feel like they might have the right idea about going back to the beginning.

Picking up the phone, Jasper called Isa Swan's attorney to begin setting up the meeting. He was put on hold for a moment and then Caius D'Angelo came onto the line. Jasper quickly explained what his clients wanted to do and requested that D'Angelo get a hold of his client to arrange it at a convenient time for his client. Then the conversation ended with both hanging up.

"From the way things sided from his side and his attitude, I don't expect to hear back from him too quickly. It could be later today or tomorrow before he calls back." So, with that being said everyone left to go about their business until Jasper called them back.

Edward was smiling and softly whistling to himself as he walked out of his parents' office. Everyone turned to look at him, but, he never noticed and continued on his way. He finally had a date with his angel and nothing could get him down now. The rest of the family held smiles on their faces due to seeing him so happy. They knew that all of this business about his involvement with Marie Swan being made so public, the threat of losing the screenplay and what it could cost his parents' company financial and then trying to get with the woman that had caught his interest had been pulling his spirits down to an all new low.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Caius called Bella to inform her of the requested made by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He didn't ask what she wanted to do, but, instead, advised what he thought she should do. He suggested that she needed to be busy elsewhere for a few days.

She agreed to this and told him to inform them that she would consider their proposal while she was in New York talking with some people about their offer on the screenplay.

"Ms Swan, if I may say so, you are cunning. Very cunning, indeed."

So, it was later that afternoon that Caius called Jasper back to let him know that his client was going to be out of town in New York talking with a prospective buyer, but, would consider the Cullen's offer of a one on one meet.

Jasper thanked him for getting back with him and ended the call. Immediately he called his parents to let them know and left it at that. There was nothing else he could say at the moment, but, hoped like hell that Isa Swan didn't accept any offers before she and his parents could talk with each other.

XXXXXXXXX

Special Agents North and Masterson were on a flight heading for Forks Washington to speak privately with Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. The suggestion given by Det. Uley was a good one and they had a feeling they might be on the right track to get a good hold of this situation.

Marie was just starting to get in with them good when it all blow up in their faces. It didn't help that all she had gathered was placed in an unknown location. And, at best, they had no idea just how much information she had been able to get that would be helpful. At this point, they might have to start from beginning and that would take a hell of a lot of time to get everything and someone in place.

It was uncertain as to how much help Chief Swan could or would be, but, if he could even get them close enough to talk with this Bella that would be a hell of a start in and of itself.

**A/N: Well, Edward is finally getting his date with Bella. How do you think that will go? Or, will she stand him up? Are there really other offers for the screenplay? Or, is Bella playing it? Do you think Esme is correct in believing that a one on one meeting will go a long way to resolve the issues at hand? What is it that Bella might know that could help to resolve the case? And, what help will Charlie be able to give?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Caius called Bella to inform her of the requested made by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He didn't ask what she wanted to do, but, instead, advised what he thought she should do. He suggested that she needed to be busy elsewhere for a few days._

_She agreed to this and told him to inform them that she would consider their proposal while she was in New York talking with some people about their offer on the screenplay._

"_Ms Swan, if I may say so, you are cunning. Very cunning, indeed."_

_So, it was later that afternoon that Caius called Jasper back to let him know that his client was going to be out of town in New York talking with a prospective buyer, but, would consider the Cullen's offer of a one on one meet. _

_Jasper thanked him for getting back with him and ended the call. Immediately he called his parents to let them know and left it at that. There was nothing else he could say at the moment, but, hoped like hell that Isa Swan didn't accept any offers before she and his parents could talk with each other._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Special Agents North and Masterson were on a flight heading for Forks Washington to speak privately with Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. The suggestion given by Det. Uley was a good one and they had a feeling they might be on the right track to get a good hold of this situation._

_Marie was just starting to get in with them good when it all blow up in their faces. It didn't help that all she had gathered was placed in an unknown location. And, at best, they had no idea just how much information she had been able to get that would be helpful. At this point, they might have to start from beginning and that would take a hell of a lot of time to get everything and someone in place._

_It was uncertain as to how much help Chief Swan could or would be, but, if he could even get them close enough to talk with this Bella that would be a hell of a start in and of itself._

CHAPTER 14: WHERE DO WE STAND

Agents North and Masterson arrived in Seattle and took the time to check in with the regional office before heading on to Forks to talk with Chief Swan. At this point before they confronted the man a bit of research needed to be done so they would have a better idea how to approach him to be able to get the most cooperation from him. It would also give them an idea of how information they were going to need to share with him to get the necessary cooperation as well.

They did learn that Forks wasn't just around the corner, but, a three to four hour drive away. So, they were going to need to obtain a car for the trip and the return. It was suggested that they call ahead to talk with Chief Swan in order to make an appointment to see him. What they did find out about the Swan family was impressive, along with the fact that Chief Swan was a highly respected officer through the state for the help he had rendered to other agencies when called upon. He had even done undercover work for the FBI, the DEA, the State Attorney General's office, the ATF and several other agencies outside of Forks and the State of Washington. With this information under their belts they had no qualms about laying all of their cards on the table and ask Chief Swan for any and all help he could give them, any advice he could offer then and any information he might be able to supply to them.

So, they picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Forks Police Station. "May I speak with Chief Swan?" Agent North requested when the call was answered.

"May I say who is calling?"

"Special Agent North of the FBI. Okay, please hold."

After a few moments wait, another person came on the line, "Chief Swan speaking. Agent North, are you there?"

"Yes, Chief Swan, my partner, Agent Masterson and I would like to meet with you tomorrow at a time that is convenient for you so that we might discuss some serious matters with you and ask for your help."

"Where are you and went would you be available to meet with me?" Charlie asked.

"Would two tomorrow be a good time for you, Chief?"

"Yes. I look forward to meeting with you at that time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Los Angeles the day begins with the sun shining and in certain person's view all was coming together very nicely. Bella felt like she was moving forward at a good pace in her quest to get Edward to admit to his guilt and involvement in Marie's death. And, Edward felt that he was finally at a place to be able to start convincing Bella to take him seriously, oh, hell, to accept him period, in her life. That is where he was determined to be for always. He was sure she was his forever and he would fight for it with all that was within him.

Bella went into the office to go over her article one more time before turning in her opinions of the upcoming movie releases as to the hits and the misses, the good performances and the ones that are trash and the great writing which might be Oscar worthy, the good that was still worth the time and money spent and the ones that were doomed from start to finish. For each item, she listed her logic to back up her opinion.

It was during this time she decided to pay Jessica a visit since she had a great piece of news for her ongoing story about Fantasy Productions and Edward Cullen's possible guilt. She rang her office to see if Jessica was available and being given the affirmative, Bella made her way in that direction. Turning in her article, she noticed she had a few minutes before she had to leave to meet with Edward for lunch, but, still wanted to talk with Jessica first.

"Hey, Jess, want to update your story on Fantasy Productions and Edward Cullen?"

"Hell, yeah. Got something new for me? It has been a couple of days since we have said anything about any of them."

"Yeah, sure do. As you know the true owner of the screenplay got an injunction against them all to stop any production on the movie project, however, they came back and got a temporary reprieve for everyone to settle the matter out of court. During that time several other offers have been extended to the owner for rights to do the story which the owner is considering.

"Now, here is the latest word; the owners of Fantasy Productions have asked to meet privately with no attorneys to see if all parties can come to an agreement. But, the owner is out of town at this point so no answer has been returned as to a yes or no.

"However, the word is also being said that the owner of the screenplay might be willing to relinquish all objections to Fantasy Production doing the story with no further action if certain conditions are met. But, I haven't received word as to what those conditions might be as yet.

"Is that enough to do a story about?"

"You bet your sweet perky ass it is. Be sure to let me know when you find out what those conditions might be." Jessica demanded with a satisfied smile on her face while rubbing her hands together. She smiled another scoop and attention getter coming.

"Will do."

"Where you off to in such a hurry? Got a hot date?"

"Got a lunch date, but, not really one I'm looking forward to having. But, it's for a good cause." Bella answers with a bit of hesitation.

Both Bella and Edward arrived, unknowing, at the same time, but, Bella was the first to enter and while waiting to be seated Edward walked in behind her. He recognized the woman in front of him so he walked over to announce his arrival to her.

"Bella, thank you for coming. It has taken me quite a bit of effort to be able to get through to you for us to have this moment, but it has been well worth every step. You are absolutely exquisite."

"And, you are a charmer. I don't trust charmers. They lie through their teeth to get what they want from other people." She retorted back to him.

"I don't know about being a charmer, but, I do know that every word I utter to you is the honest truth. I felt a connection be-" but, before he could continue the hostess returned to show them to a secluded table in a back corner away from the kitchen, but, was directly out of sight of the entrance. She had recognized both Bella and Edward, so, she felt they would prefer some privacy while eating.

"Is this table to your liking or would you rather another?" she asked.

"No, this is fine, thank you." Both answered together.

"Good, John, your waiter will be with you in a moment. My I get you something to drink while you're waiting?"

"Ice tea would do for me." Bella answers and then Edward surprises her by requesting the same.

The conversation didn't return to the original point for awhile. All topics of conversation were of the light variety, really general areas that are used to get to know a person on the surface. They had received their drink order and then John had arrived to take their food order which for Bella was chicken Florentine while Edward ordered chicken scampi over angel hair pasta.

With the arrival of their food order and the withdrawal of the waiter they each halted talking to begin eating. "Damn, you were correct. This is the best I have tasted ever." Edward commented about his chicken. Bella just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Bella, I don't want this to be the only time I see you. As I started to say before we were seated, I felt a connection between us the first time we met and I know that we could have something worthwhile if we take the chance. Will you allow me to see you again?" Edward asked of her in a quiet, subdued manner which wasn't normal for him.

"You are asking too much too soon, I think." She replies back. "But, I will give it consideration while we eat and let you know before we leave. Ask me then."

The rest of the time passed the same as it had in the beginning, light conversation touching only upon general topics, nothing too work related or too personal about either one of themselves. It passed in a pleasant, relaxing attitude on both sides which surprised Bella when she took a moment to think about. She actually was enjoying herself.

When it came time to leave, Edward had his card ready when John brought over the check. Bella sat quietly think over the last hour and a half. Time had passed swiftly with no effort. It seemed they had only been seated and then it was time to go. There was no hesitation on either one's side, no lull in the conversation, no struggle to find a topic of interest. In fact, they had many interests in common which also surprised the hell out of Bella. She knew that if she allowed herself this man could maybe make her forget the reason she was doing all of this. He was the cause of Marie's death and he had to pay, but, she was aware that he could very easily come to mean a great deal to her personally. He was that type of person. It was natural for him, all part of his normal makeup and personality without trying, he was born with it.

As they left the restaurant Edward reached out to take her hand to pull her to a stop. "You said you would consider my seeing you again. May I hopeful have that privilege?" he asked quietly, almost humbly.

Bella smiled and nodded yes. "Call me." She encouraged him. He smiled then leaned down to quickly kiss her lightly on the cheek before turning to leave heading in the direction of his car. She stood and watched until he was no longer in sight before she turned to head for her car. Once in it she let her mind wander over all that had happened during their time together. It was at this point she decided what terms she was going to demand for Fantasy Productions to retain the rights to the screenplay.

Bella quickly reached for her phone and dialed Caius D'Angelo's number. After a few moments when he came on the line she begins to tell him what she had decided.

**She was going to be willing to drop all further action and allow the original to stand if Edward Cullen is completely pulled from the project.**

**Edward Cullen will have to make a public statement acknowledging his relationship, his callus treatment of her and that he holds himself responsible for the death of Marie Swan.**

**He can do this by either a press conference or a statement released through his attorney to one Jessica Stanley.**

**He will not receive any proceeding from the movie whatsoever, if he has any stock in the company. His share will have to be donated to a charity for children.**

"If they will agree to those conditions and pay your fees then we will have a deal and everyone can move forward. If they don't agree then they will have to fight to retain any sort of hold of the project because it will be sold to someone else. Make sure they understand this."

"It will be my pleasure." He tells her. The whole time he is smiling at the way his client's mind works. It was a marvel to behold. She was so damned focused and cunningly precise in her logic and decisions, the method of doing things and where she wanted them to go.

Immediately getting off the phone with his client, Caius calls the attorney for Fantasy Productions and Filming Studio. When the receptionist answered Caius informed her who he was and to whom he wanted to speak. He was put on hold for a brief period of time at which point Jasper came on the line asking what his client had decided.

"She had decided that if Fantasy Productions will mean certain conditions that she will outline then she will drop all further action and allow the original deal made with a Marie Swan to stand and move forwards. However, if these conditions aren't met then she will move forward in that direction to sell the screenplay to the highest bidder."

"What are these conditions? Has she mentioned them to you as yet?"

"Yes, she has and I will be happy to relay them to you. I shall also, have them sent over to you by both courier and fax." So, he outlines the conditions and during the whole time not a word or sound could be heard over the phone from Jasper. After Caius had finished Jasper told him that he would inform the company and be back in touch once a decision had been reached and then hung up the phone.

**A/N: Well, Edward and Bella finally get together. Each seemed to enjoy the time together, Edward let her know that he was interested in seeing her again and Bella seemed to agree to that. But, then she comes up with the conditions in regards to Edward's involvement with Marie. Do you think those conditions are going to be well received? Will Edward agree to them? Will the family let him agree to them even if he wanted to? **

**How will the FBI agents get along with Charlie? Will he agree to help them? Can he help them? Does he even know anything that could help them?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella quickly reached for her phone and dialed Caius D'Angelo's number. After a few moments when he came on the line she begins to tell him what she had decided._

_**She was going to be willing to drop all further action and allow the original to stand if Edward Cullen is completely pulled from the project.**_

_**Edward Cullen will have to make a public statement acknowledging his relationship, his callus treatment of her and that he holds himself responsible for the death of Marie Swan.**_

_**He can do this by either a press conference or a statement released through his attorney to one Jessica Stanley.**_

_**He will not receive any proceeding from the movie whatsoever, if he has any stock in the company. His share will have to be donated to a charity for children.**_

"_If they will agree to those conditions and pay your fees then we will have a deal and everyone can move forward. If they don't agree then they will have to fight to retain any sort of hold of the project because it will be sold to someone else. Make sure they understand this."_

"_It will be my pleasure." He tells her. The whole time he is smiling at the way his client's mind works. It was a marvel to behold. She was so damned focused and cunningly precise in her logic and decisions, the method of doing things and where she wanted them to go._

_Immediately getting off the phone with his client, Caius calls the attorney for Fantasy Productions and Filming Studio. When the receptionist answered Caius informed her who he was and to whom he wanted to speak. He was put on hold for a brief period of time at which point Jasper came on the line asking what his client had decided._

"_She had decided that if Fantasy Productions will mean certain conditions that she will outline then she will drop all further action and allow the original deal made with a Marie Swan to stand and move forwards. However, if these conditions aren't met then she will move forward in that direction to sell the screenplay to the highest bidder."_

"_What are these conditions? Has she mentioned them to you as yet?"_

"_Yes, she has and I will be happy to relay them to you. I shall also, have them sent over to you by both courier and fax." So, he outlines the conditions and during the whole time not a word or sound could be heard over the phone from Jasper. After Caius had finished Jasper told him that he would inform the company and be back in touch once a decision had been reached and then hung up the phone._

CHAPTER 15: MY CONDITIONS OR YOURS

Jasper was absolutely stunned by what he had just heard. 'Did she really think such conditions were going to be agreed to by any member of his family?' he was asking himself. Just the thought of the conditions were enough to make him shutter with apprehension of having to relay this information to everyone. There was no way around it, he had some phone calls to make, a meeting needed to be held for this information to be passed along.

Esme answered the phone and Jasper told her, "I just heard from the attorney for Isa Swan and, Mom, there has been a new development that I don't think anyone is going to accept, but, as your attorney I am obligated to tell you the facts."

"Okay, dear, what is the new development? And, why so serious sounding?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Mom, if you don't mind, I would really rather tell everyone at one time instead of a half a dozen. Will you call a meeting with everyone tomorrow morning so we can get it handled and I will be able to tell D'Angelo what is client can do with her noble offer." His bitterness was starting to reflect in his voice and his tone becoming harder and harder the longer he spoke.

"All right, son, but, you need to get a grip before then." She admonished him for the way he was reacting to whatever it was he had been told. After a bit more conversation of the upcoming wrap party the studio was hosting for the latest film finishing, they both hung. Esme was a bit concerned with how Jasper was reacting to whatever news he had to tell them and Jasper was not looking forward to telling them that everything hung upon Edward's shoulders. All of this because of Edward's association with an up and coming scriptwriter's, Marie Swan's, death becoming public knowledge. Now, people are starting to wonder if he had reason to want her dead. It was one fucked up mess all the way around.

While Jasper was going through the motions to shut the office down and head towards home, Esme was on the phone calling everyone to inform them of nature of Jasper's call and that a meeting was schedule for nine the next morning. As she spoke with Alice was let her know just how bad the circumstances sounded due to the tone of Jasper's voice. Suggesting that Alice just leave the matter alone until he was ready to talk or until the meeting the next morning. Alice agreed that if it sounded that bad that would maybe be the best course of action.

Edward, after talking with his mother, decided to put it all out of his mind until more information was given. Until then there was no point in worrying himself over since there was nothing that could be done at that time. He was busy plotting layouts for the film and hoping to hear from Bella. His mind was more active going over their luncheon date today than actual getting any work done. It wasn't like the layouts were needed tomorrow, since they could only do limited things in preparation for starting to film the movie. But, as the night worn on he really wanted to talk with Bella; it didn't matter what they talked about, he just wanted to hear her voice. 'Shit, I've got it back for that woman, if just the thought of hearing her voice can give me a hard on' he was thinking to himself.

So, as he decided to take matters into his own hands, as the saying goes, he begins to picture his Bella. Thoughts of the different ways and places he would like to enjoy coupling with her and they both reaching their peak of pleasure together. It didn't take long before Edward was spurting all over his hand and feeling the temporary relief. Just as he finished his phone begin to ring, but, stops before he can get cleaned up enough to answer.

He sees that a voicemail had been left from an unknown number and he quickly retrieves the message. Hope against hope he wants it to be from Bella; and it is. **"Hey, Edward, told you I would call. Heading for bed and thought of you, so, I'll talk with you tomorrow. Good night and may your dreams be sweet; mine will. Bye. Bella." **Quickly he dialed back the unknown number, but, the phone goes straight to voicemail. "Shit!" he says while wanting to throw the damn phone through the wall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella had decided to call Edward to see what he might have planned since he wanted to take her out again. Of course, she had agreed to going with him, but, that was exactly what she was wanting from him. To start a relationship only to walk out on him after he had gotten emotional involved with her like he had done with Marie. So, that meant she had to keep dangling the carrot in front of him.

When he didn't answer she left the voicemail, but, almost immediately her phone rang back. After checking to see who was calling she let it go to voicemail. Bait accepted and she smiled while getting into bed and turning out the light. Everything was heading in the right direction.

XXXXXXXX

On the other side of town unknown to anyone else, two individuals were busily going over inch of Marie Swan's old apartment with a fine teeth comb. They are looking to see if she had any places where she could hide a large cache of items. Vents, ceilings in each room, furniture that was remaining for now, walls, floors and even, the appliances; looking for loose floorboards, secret areas in the walls or in the closets and where a safe could be stored without anyone noticing it. But, nothing. After going over and over everything two or three times, the results was always the same; nothing could be found.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bright and early the next morning in Seattle the two FBI agents got on the road heading for Forks to be on time for their appointment with Police Chief Charlie Swan. Out of several things they had learned about Chief Swans was that he was one hell of a man and an officer. He worked hard and had an honor code that his whole family seemed to live by. And, he believed in giving help and aid where needed.

As they got into Forks they released that the town was small with a population less than ten thousand people total. Getting to the center of town, North looked down at the directions given yesterday on how to find the Police Station once they arrived. They were pretty straightforward and accurate. It didn't take long for them to pull into the station parking lot and make their way inside to ask for Chief Swan.

Indentifying themselves they were immediately shown into Charlie's office and announced at the same time. Charlie Swan looked up to see the two FBI Agents, rose, offered his hand to each in turn, and motioned for them to have a seat. "Well, what can I help with Agents North and Masterson?"

"Chief Swan, I understand that you are acquainted with an L. A. police officer by the name of Uley, is that correct?"

"We have spoken and met upon a few occasions. What seems to be the problem with him?"

"Nothing with him, but, he advised us that it might benefit our investigation to speak with you concerning the case we are working on at the moment."

"I see. Okay, will if I can be of help, then, of course, I will." Charlie tells them

"We believe you knew a Marie Swan and, also, know of a woman called Bella. Is this correct?"

At the mention of both Marie and Bella in the same sentence, Charlie straightened up to look both men dead in the eyes before asking in a voice void of emotion. "What do Marie and Bella have to do with your department? I know both women, one, Marie, was my niece and the other, Bella, is my daughter."

"Chief, that is why we are here. Will you please listen to what is going on and then asked any questions at that point?" Charlie just nodded once and motioned for them to continue which they did. They explained all they knew about Marie and that she was working undercover for them. That she had been an agent for about three years, specializing in undercover work for the agency. Next, they told Charlie about the night Marie had been killed and her last few words before the line had been disconnected. Their explanation had included the facts of the case, how Marie had come across her leads and that they knew she was seeing someone personally that may or may not be connected with the case. But, they did need to get in touch with Bella to find where Marie had hidden the information and evidence she had collected.

Charlie had patiently listened to all they told him, and then he said, "I will make a call to have Bella come up here to talk with you. It would be best for no one in Los Angeles to have any indication that she is talking with federal agents, or, her life could be in more danger than what it is at the moment. It could take a day or two before she can get up here, but, she will come.

"In the meantime, no one else but Detectives Uley and Call are the only ones that know about this?"

"That is correct."

Charlie reached for his phone and placed a call. They could hear the ringing and then a female answering, "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Bella, I can't say a lot on the phone, but, I need for you to come to Forks in the next day or so. Can you manage it?"

"Sure, Dad, I just need to let Mike at work know that I'm taking a couple of days off. Or, if it can wait until the weekend I can come up there without anyone being the wiser. Which it the better situation? Can you tell me in a few words what all of this is about?"

"Without being the wiser. Marie."

"I'll see you Friday night." And with that said Bella hung on her end.

"There you go, gentlemen. You have a few days, but, she will be here without arousing suspicion."

"Thank you, Chief. Can you suggest a good hotel or motel we can stay until her arrival instead of driving all the way back to Seattle since we are assuming that you would prefer to be present when we talk with her."

"Yes, I would." Then Charlie gave them directions to a comfortable bed and breakfast not far out of town that was on the way to Port Angeles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hanging the phone from the conversation she had just had with her father, Bella was extremely curious about what he had to tell her about Marie. There wasn't a lot she could do at the moment, so, she set about making her reservation for Friday evening and returning on Saturday afternoon.

With that done she continued with her other projects. She was waiting to hear from Edward. After not answering his call from last night, and, her not returning his call today, she knew that he would be calling soon.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone, but, Edward had gathered in the office. Jasper was nervous with what he is about to inform them and highly frustrated due to the delay of Edward's arrival.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Son, settle down. He isn't that late. He had some things to drop off at the studio and then was going to be straight on here." And at that point the object of their discussion walked in.

"It's about damn time, Edward. Why can't you manage to be one time?"

"Come on, brother, lighten up."

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"I am. I had lunch with my girl yesterday and am planning to be with her this evening."

"That's all well and good, but, let's get on with the business at hand so I can tell them no to the ridiculous demands that Isa Swan wants to be met." With that Jasper launched into a description of the conversation that took place last night between Caius D'Angelo and himself. He told them about the conditions and then sat quietly while everyone got over the stunned surprise over the complete turnabout by Isa Swan.

"Son, do you think that she is serious about these conditions? Does it sound like there might be room for open discussion or bending on these conditions?"

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't believe that we would even consider the conditions so, to be honest, I didn't even question him any further. And as it is, I can't believe there is any discussion other than a hell no."

"Jasper, I tell you what; this decision is not available for anyone else to decide but me. Go back to her lawyer and tell him that we will consider the conditions with a change or two. I will change my own venue, my own time and my own wording of the statement with no dictation from them. Also, I demand that Isa Swan will stand next to me as I give the statement with her relinquishing all rights at that time. If we can come to an agreement between the two sets of conditions then we will have a deal, but, not before." With that said Edward got up and walked out.

**A/N: Bella is playing with Edward and he wants to get to know her better and have her get to know him. The FBI Agents have talked with Charlie and he has set for Bella to come to Forks so no one in L.A. will know that she is meeting with them. Jasper has told everyone the conditions and Edward has delivered some changes to some of them, with one of his own. How will Bella react to the changes to her conditions? Will she and Edward get together before she heads to Forks? How will Bella react to what is waiting for her in Washington?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	16. Chapter 16

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Everyone, but, Edward had gathered in the office. Jasper was nervous with what he is about to inform them and highly frustrated due to the delay of Edward's arrival._

"_Where the hell is he?"_

"_Son, settle down. He isn't that late. He had some things to drop off at the studio and then was going to be straight on here." And at that point the object of their discussion walked in._

"_It's about damn time, Edward. Why can't you manage to be one time?"_

"_Come on, brother, lighten up."_

"_You seem to be in a good mood this morning."_

"_I am. I had lunch with my girl yesterday and am planning to be with her this evening."_

"_That's all well and good, but, let's get on with the business at hand so I can tell them no to the ridiculous demands that Isa Swan wants to be met." With that Jasper launched into a description of the conversation that took place last night between Caius D'Angelo and himself. He told them about the conditions and then sat quietly while everyone got over the stunned surprise over the complete turnabout by Isa Swan._

"_Son, do you think that she is serious about these conditions? Does it sound like there might be room for open discussion or bending on these conditions?"_

"_Dad, I don't know. I didn't believe that we would even consider the conditions so, to be honest, I didn't even question him any further. And as it is, I can't believe there is any discussion other than a hell no." _

"_Jasper, I tell you what; this decision is not available for anyone else to decide but me. Go back to her lawyer and tell him that we will consider the conditions with a change or two. I will choose my own venue, my own time and my own wording of the statement with no dictation from them. Also, I demand that Isa Swan will stand next to me as I give the statement with her relinquishing all rights at that time. If we can come to an agreement between the two sets of conditions then we will have a deal, but, not before." With that said Edward got up and walked out._

CHAPTER 16: ADJUSTMENTS REQUIRED

The people remaining in the room had been stunned into silence by Edward's statement. His leaving the office seemed to be the release to trigger their wake up from the shock that he would even consider such nonsense, everyone was talking at once, questioning what had just happened, questioning why Edward had responded as he had and what did he hope to accomplish by possibly agreeing accept such conditions?

"What the hell is he thinking by coming back with a slight counter offer to the original conditions like he might do it?" Jasper asked of no one in particular, but, received an answer from the one person that knew Edward better than anyone else ever could.

Esme answered, "He's going to do it to save the project, but, in a way that would give him the choice of the how, when and what."

"That's crazy!"

"Might be, son, but, that is your brother and how he thinks."

"But, what will that do to the relationship he is trying to build with this woman that he is interested in? How will she accept things after he has made such a declaration?" Alice wonders aloud with such sadness in her voice. She has seen how Edward lights up with just the thought of this person. He is really heading towards total commitment, and, she's afraid that he is about to bring about his own heartbreak. Little was she aware that her mother in law was having the same thoughts about her son.

Esme had never seen Edward so entranced by a woman before; at least, not the way he is about this one. There had to be a way to save both. They had to find a way to save both. She felt that she had to find the way. She wouldn't let her boy lose his chance at happiness because of this mess. She turned inward to her thoughts, tuning out the opinions and questions of everyone left in the office. And, it wasn't until she suddenly felt a hug that she returned to the present looking up to see her husband watching, but, holding her close to give her whatever support she might silently needed at that moment.

"Jasper, call Ms Swan's attorney and give him Edward's message. Let us know when you receive an answer. In the meantime, we are going to give Edward every bit of support that he is going to need. This is going to cost him more than he might know very shortly, even though, I'm praying that it doesn't." Esme instructed her son. With that she and Carlisle left their office to go take care of another scheduled appointment.

As they got down the hallway near the elevators, Esme came to a sudden stop. "Well, I be damn, that just might avoid problems for Edward." She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"What might avoid problems for Edward?" But, his wife didn't answer, just turned around and headed back towards the office. As she came through the door she looked at Emmett and Rosalie, then asked, "Do either one of you know how to get a hold of this Bella at the L A Times?" Both nodded yes to which she commanded, "Do it now."

"I don't need or want any questions that will cause long discussions. I have a plan that might save Edward some heartache in the long run and I will be the one to handle this affair. Don't need or want any advice from anyone."

While she was talking Rosalie was busy dialing the newspaper office. She asked to speak with Bella in the entertainment section. After a short pause while the call was being put through, everyone waited, but, was being eat up wondering what Esme was about to do with a movie critic. "Yes, is this Bella?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I don't know if you remember meeting my husband, Emmett McCarty and myself, Rosalie Hale, at a party not long ago, but, Mr-"

"Of course, I remember both of you. How are you? Business good, I hope."

"We're good and yes business is very good. Thanks for asking, but, the reason I'm calling is that Mrs. Esme Cullen asked me to ring you on her behave. She would like a word with you."

"I see. Do you have any idea why she would want to speak with me?"

""No, but, here she is." Rosalie says just before handing the phone over to Esme.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, how many I help you?"

"Well, my dear, I would greatly appreciate it if you could meet with my husband and me today to do lunch? I have a proposition for you that I would like to propose and have your thoughts. Would your schedule permit such a last minute appointment?"

"Where would you like to meet, Mrs. Cullen, and what time?"

"Dear, I will make my schedule flexible to meet your timetable."

"Very well, how about one at Lugi's? Will that do?"

"It will do nicely. Thank you." And then both parties hung up to continue with their separate business. Esme waved by as she headed out the door again after thanking Rosalie for getting a hold of Bella. Everyone very curious about what she had in mind, but, knew better than to ask out right, even Carlisle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella was surprised to hear from Rosalie Hale and then to find out that she was calling on behave of Esme Cullen was a greater shock. Two phone calls, from two separate directions, but, with people that had been involved with Marie. She had already spent quite a bit of time puzzling about the strange from call from her dad requesting that she come up there and that no one know about it. And now one of the owners of Fantasy Productions is asking her to a luncheon meeting. What is the world coming to?

When she had first answered the phone she thought it might have been Edward that was until she remembered that he does now have her cell number. And, think about the devil, but, who should call? So, Bella reached for her cell phone and answers. It is Edward wanting to take her out tonight. Bella tells him yes, then pauses while she wonders if she should mention his mother's call from a moment ago. But, decides that is better left silent for the time being until she knows more about what it is concerning. So, instead, she accepts his dinner invitation. He wants to know where to pick her up and she tells him to pick up at the newspaper offices at six thirty.

Her dad's phone call still has her worried as to the why of it, but, there is nothing she can do until she gets there. Right now she needs to continue with her laid plans here in L. A.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Before the rest of the family had left Esme's office, Jasper placed a call to D'Angelo and Associates to speak with speak with Caius D'Angelo. After he had gotten on the phone Jasper relayed the information concerning Isa Swan's conditions and those that Edward was demanding to be changed. Caius said he would confer with his client then get back with him. Jasper told him not to take too long since the offer was time sensitive.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We need to do so research as to who Marie knew and may have been close to. See if there is anyone here that she talked with regularly. That person might know something about where the bitch would hide important papers and things.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was a bit curious as to how the conversation between his daughter and the federal agents was going to go. Bella could be headstrong with her opinions. She was a lot like him in that respect, but, she would always do what was right. That he had taught her. But, when he had told her wiser unnoticed and that it concerned Marie that was the truth. But, why he felt it was wiser for everything to stay quiet was just a gut feeling that perhaps, Bella could be in danger. If not now, at some point in the near future. No point in worrying it to death right now since her coming was still two days away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Special Agents North and Masterson were very comfortable at the bed and breakfast that Chief Swan had recommended. That fact that he had listened and then immediately acted upon their request was very encouraging. Now, if only his daughter would be the same way. Depending upon what information she could give them there were a few options open to them.

If they could retrieve Marie's stash and the evidence she had was enough this case could be closed immediately. If not, perhaps, the fact the Ms Swan was already interacting more or less with the company where Marie had come in contact with these people, she might be willing to work undercover for them to finish what Marie had started.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esme and Carlisle were already waiting a table for Bella to arrive at Lugi's went the time reached one. It was about five minutes later that Bella walked through the door and was shown to their table. Drinks were ordered along with their meals, the quiet reined for a couple of heartbeats.

"Mrs. Cullen, why the meeting?" Bella finally asked.

"Because dear we need help of a very qualified individual and I feel that you might be that person." Carlisle in the meantime, sat back and let his wife carry on. She had filled him in on what she wanted to try to do and he supported it in more ways than one.

"You still haven't told me anything. What type of person are you needing and for what purpose?"

"Well, you are aware, I'm sure, of the subject that is affecting our company at the moment since one of your associates seems to be in the know, sort of speak." Esme smiled as she made that comment. Then continued on, "But, to prevent such from happening again I am wanting to hire an person that can conduct the necessary enquiries that would be needed to assure that the correct person or persons are presenting with their own property in the future. Someone that can read the book, play, script or whatever, determine if it is worth the time and effort and then make sure of ownership. After that then bring it to our attention for final decision."

"And, what makes you think that I am qualified to do such a job?"

"The fact that you are well known in the movie industry, you have a reputation of fair and honest reviews and working with the newspaper you have a background in writing to where you would be able to judge the good from the bad, the possibility from the impossible, and what could be a runaway with a no run. Your area of expertise gives you the knowledge to be able to handle this job with perfection."

"I see. Your offer does sound intriguing and something that I might be interested in, but, why in all seriousness are you making me this offer?"

"Can I be perfectly candid with you?" Bella nods her head, so Esme continues, "We cannot afford to have another incident such as what is surround our son, Edward, us and the company at the moment. So, by putting a qualified person in place to act as a buffer and to do the homework on all that is presented it will stop this from happening again in the future and save the company money in the long run.

"Of course, it would be a new department with you at the head of what staff you choose and you would have final say over what would be presented to us at any given time. Because, with all due respect, we are present with a lot each and every day. And, I have been thinking of doing this for awhile now, but, been putting it off. However, with the current situation I can no longer do that.

"You with your knowledge and qualifications would be ideal to fill this position since no training would be necessary. You would be able to step right in and take charge to design this as it would need to be and run it properly." Esme explains.

"And, you, Mr. Cullen, what are your thoughts about this? You have done nothing but sit back and let Mrs. Cullen do all of the talking." Bella tells him.

He gently smiles and tells her that he is in full agreement with his wife, but, since it was her idea he felt she would be better able to convey the information in the manner that was needed to get her point across a lot better than he could.

"I see. How long do I have to consider this offer?"

"An answer would be nice now, or, some comment of interest in the position to indicate that you are taking our offer seriously."

"Mrs. Cullen, in all honesty, you know nothing about me other than my professional side. I do like to keep my private life exactly that; private. So, I am going to ask if this Edward's idea to approach me?"

"Edward has not knowledge of what we are doing or discussing. He is a director that works for our company, but, not a decision maker for the company. That honor is strictly with my husband and me. And to my knowledge you and Edward have only had one date and that was for lunch, if I understood correctly. So, before you go any further about the Edward side of things, it has not a damn thing to do with him or a possible personal relationship you two may or may not have now or in the future. It has to do with good business and a way of preventing future happenings like we find ourselves involved at the moment."

Bella pauses for a moment, appearing as if deeply in thought when she suddenly raises her eyes looking at each in turn and then says, "I accept. Allow me to give proper notice to the paper and then I will be yours."

"Wonderful. It will take us about a week to get things in place for office and all other necessities. After that you can begin interviewing for staff and let us know how to decorate your offices. But, if the paper requires more notice then tell them that you will be submitting while working to get your other job in line. I have no problems with that whatsoever."

And with that being decided Bella gets up, shake hands with both and leaves. It was at that moment that both Esme and Carlisle realize that they hadn't asked for Bella's last night.

**A/N: Out of the blue comes Bella's dream job offer. Is she wise to accept? What will be Edward's reaction when he finds out? How will the rest of the crew react when they are told? What is going to be the outcome of the options waiting for Bella in Washington? What will be Charlie's reaction to the options? How will what the FBI has to tell Bella effect her decisions in regards to bringing Edward down? Will she still continue in her quest?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Of course, it would be a new department with you at the head of what staff you choose and you would have final say over what would be presented to us at any given time. Because, with all due respect, we are present with a lot each and every day. And, I have been thinking of doing this for awhile now, but, been putting it off. However, with the current situation I can no longer do that. _

"_You with your knowledge and qualifications would be ideal to fill this position since no training would be necessary. You would be able to step right in and take charge to design this as it would need to be and run it properly." Esme explains._

"_And, you, Mr. Cullen, what are your thoughts about this? You have done nothing but sit back and let Mrs. Cullen do all of the talking." Bella tells him._

_He gently smiles and tells her that he is in full agreement with his wife, but, since it was her idea he felt she would be better able to convey the information in the manner that was needed to get her point across a lot better than he could._

"_I see. How long do I have to consider this offer?"_

"_An answer would be nice now, or, some comment of interest in the position to indicate that you are taking our offer seriously."_

"_Mrs. Cullen, in all honesty, you know nothing about me other than my professional side. I do like to keep my private life exactly that; private. So, I am going to ask if this Edward's idea to approach me?"_

"_Edward has not knowledge of what we are doing or discussing. He is a director that works for our company, but, not a decision maker for the company. That honor is strictly with my husband and me. And to my knowledge you and Edward have only had one date and that was for lunch, if I understood correctly. So, before you go any further about the Edward side of things, it has not a damn thing to do with him or a possible personal relationship you two may or may not have now or in the future. It has to do with good business and a way of preventing future happenings like we find ourselves involved at the moment."_

_Bella pauses for a moment, appearing as if deeply in thought when she suddenly raises her eyes looking at each in turn and then says, "I accept. Allow me to give proper notice to the paper and then I will be yours."_

"_Wonderful. It will take us about a week to get things in place for office and all other necessities. After that you can begin interviewing for staff and let us know how to decorate your offices. But, if the paper requires more notice then tell them that you will be submitting while working to get your other job in line. I have no problems with that whatsoever."_

_And with that being decided Bella gets up, shake hands with both and leaves. It was at that moment that both Esme and Carlisle realize that they hadn't asked for Bella's last night._

CHAPTER 17: SLOWLY GATHERING FACTS

Bella had dinner with Edward that night, but, for some reason didn't mention the offer made by his parents. She had a good time which scared the hell out of her because he was so easy to be with. No demands were ever made upon her other than what she was willing to allow. Edward was not what she had envisioned him to be, but, was everything and more of what Marie had told her. It was really hard to imagine him wanting to hurt her cousin in such a careless way, with no regard for her feelings towards him when he was the one that encouraged them. Or, so, she assumed. For one moment in time Bella asked herself if she could have been wrong and the police correct.

Pushing the questions that kept popping up further back into her mind she decided to say the course she had set for now. So, up until it was time to catch her plane, Bella and Edward spent all of their free time together. They had dinner, walks on the beach, swimming in his pool and a cookout, jus the two of them, alongside the pool. And, unless either one had to work, they would meet for lunch and discuss what was happening in their work.

Edward asked her about her weekend plans caused he wanted to spend the time with her. She told him that she had something to do both Friday and Saturday, so the weekend was pretty much a wasted. With that information being casually given he asked what she would be doing. She answered with vagueness which set his teeth on edge.

"Bella, why won't you tell me what you are doing? You're not seeing another man are you?" he questioned almost demanding answers from her.

"Edward, please, you don't own me and I don't have to fill you in about all that I do or who I see. Get over yourself. But, if you must know, let's say, I'm working and let it go."

"Tell me where and I'll go with you, just to offer a director's point of view for your piece." He tried talking her into him being with her. But, it didn't work. She refused to allow it. It was the same when they went out; she refused to go any place where they might be seen together and photographed. It irritating, but, endearing at the same time. During all of this time Bella never mentioned his parents offer or her acceptance of that offer. She decided to let it be a surprise if they haven't informed him about it.

On Friday Bella got all of her work done and handed into editing, after that she told Mike she needed to talk with him privately. Once she had the door closed was when Bella informed him of her new job offer and that she had accepted it. He questioned her as to why, who and what were her responsibilities, but, she refused to give any information other than it was a dream offer too good to pass up. She did ask how long of a notice did he require before she was completely gone. He told her at least two weeks and she agreed. Even, explained that she would be starting the new job before her notice period was up, but, had an understanding that she could still do her articles as required until her full period was expired. Mike was agreeable to that even though he hated losing her.

That afternoon Bella returned to her apartment to get packed and head for the airport. Her flight left in about three hours and she wasn't planning to miss it. She needed to see what the problem with her father was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Edward tried calling Bella but no one answered. He started to worry that something was wrong, but, had no way to check. She had never given him an indication of where she lived for him to drip in. He enjoyed being with her. The more time they spent together the deeper his emotions became involved and the more sure he became that she was meant for him. She was his other, better half and he had to find some way to convince her of that.

He wanted to discuss the information his mother had told him this afternoon. His mind wandered back to that time when he had walked in on construction taking place on the same floor as his parents' office. Walking and looking around he inquired as to why all of the rearranging. That was when his mother told him of the new department that was coming into play. She had sat down and explained the whole concept to him and he had to admit that it was sound.

After that he noticed a sly look that she kept sending his way, before he asked if she had filled the position of department head to which she answered yes. It was then that she told him who she had approached and the offer had been accepted. Edward had picked his mother up impulsively to swing her around while giving a bear hug. His delight was beyond reason. His Bella would be working close and he would be able to see her more often than where she worked now.

But, as often as he tried he wasn't able to get an answer to his phone calls and text messages. She was working and he had no idea where.

XXXXXXXXX

Caius D'Angelo had called his client to inform her of the slight changes that were being demanded. At first she wasn't happy about the nerve some people took upon themselves, but, in the end told him to tell them that she would take time to consider their requested changes and get back with them in a few days, but, in the meantime, had some appointments that couldn't be missed.

And, that was what he did. Of course, Jasper Cullen wasn't happy that the issue was still dragging onwards, but, then as Caius reminded him, the final decision wasn't up to him. It was his clients that have to make his client happy since they were on the wrong side of the issue. That reminder pissed Jasper off to no end, but, he had to remain professional for his family's sake. The wrong had come from Marie Swan in selling something she had no business to and then getting herself killed to drag his brother and rest of the family into the present mess. That was where the fault lied. But, he accepted what D'Angelo told him and relayed the information back to his family.

Caius wasn't quite sure what his client was up to at the moment, but, she did mention that she would be out of town this weekend, but, would call immediately upon her return.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Frank and John had spent all the time they dared in Marie Swan's apartment. For some reason someone was still paying the rent on the thing, or, hadn't taken the time to get credit back for what had been paid. A lot of her things were still here, but, a lot had been removed as well. No telling what was found, if anything, in what had been removed.

However, they did find an old phonebook with all of her names and numbers of family and friends. They thought this information might help so they put in a call to the boss to let her know what they had located to date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella pulled into the drive late that night exhausted from being up so early and then the flight into Port Angeles and the hour drive to Forks. Charlie and Renee met her at the door to welcome her home. After a bit they all retired to bed to get an early rise the next day since Charlie had informed her there was something they needed to do and take care of. Bella questioned him, but, he wouldn't reveal a single clue. Just told her to get some rest.

Next morning Charlie was knocking on her door before the rooster even thought to crow, telling her to get up and get around that time was marching on.

"The hell it is, it's still dark outside, old man." She grumbled to the door knowing full well that her dad was out of ear shot. Anyway she thought she might as well get up and get ready before he came back to mess with her again.

She showered and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue, long sleeve blouse and an open blue plaid flannel shirt thrown over then headed down stairs to the kitchen where she heard both of her parents talking. Her mother was complaining about Charlie working today and involving Bella in the mess. And, Charlie just told her that he loved her in spite of her bitching.

It was at that point that Bella walked in. Both Renee and Charlie turned to look at her before he told his daughter to grab a cup of coffee for the road. That he and she were due some place in a few minutes. After doing as instructed they got on the road taking Bella's rental car.

"Where to, Dad?"

"Port Angeles. Some people there want to talk to you about Marie and I plan to be present while they do." Was all he told her.

Once they arrived at the Port Angeles Police Station, she and Charlie were shown directly into the chief's office. In with the Chief were two men that Bella didn't know, but, her father did. Bella was introduced to the three men present and then took a seat.

Once she was seated the two men that were introduce as Special Agents North and Masterson begin talking to Bella. Explaining why they requested to speak with her and were hopeful that she might be able to assist them in their case that Marie was helping them.

"Marie, was helping you?"

"Yes, Ms Swan, she was. She was one of the best undercover agents we have had in a very long time." Then they begin to fill Bella in on the background of Marie working for them bringing the story up to the present time covering to her murder. At the word murder Bella sat up straighter in her seat, but, the agents told her that no, Edward Cullen had nothing to do with Marie's death. They continued with what the coroner's report had revealed and what their current problem was.

"Marie's last words were to talk with Bella. And then the line went dead right after we heard the door opening, some shouting. So, Ms Swan, you can see our problem. Where would Marie have stashed things she wanted to hide?"

"I don't know what all you are looking for or the size, but, if it was something really important she would have it in a bank. Marie has a fetish for keys and the key to where she would have put things are within her collection. And, that is still in her old apartment in L. A."

**A/N: Now, Edward knows about Bella being offered the job by his mom and that she had accepted. Of course, he is excited about that, but, his feelings are getting stronger for Bella and he is starting to get a little possessive as well. But, our Bella put him straight about that nonsense. Have the FBI gotten all they need from Bella? How is she going to change her plans concerning Edward? Or, will she? Will the two guys that are searching around in Marie's old apartment likely to find anything useful? And, if Marie has hidden the key within her collection how is she able to tell the different between any of them?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Next morning Charlie was knocking on her door before the rooster even thought to crow, telling her to get up and get around that time was marching on._

"_The hell it is, it's still dark outside, old man." She grumbled to the door knowing full well that her dad was out of ear shot. Anyway she thought she might as well get up and get ready before he came back to mess with her again._

_She showered and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue, long sleeve blouse and an open blue plaid flannel shirt thrown over then headed down stairs to the kitchen where she heard both of her parents talking. Her mother was complaining about Charlie working today and involving Bella in the mess. And, Charlie just told her that he loved her in spite of her bitching. _

_It was at that point that Bella walked in. Both Renee and Charlie turned to look at her before he told his daughter to grab a cup of coffee for the road. That he and she were due some place in a few minutes. After doing as instructed they got on the road taking Bella's rental car._

"_Where to, Dad?"_

"_Port Angeles. Some people there want to talk to you about Marie and I plan to be present while they do." Was all he told her._

_Once they arrived at the Port Angeles Police Station, she and Charlie were shown directly into the chief's office. In with the Chief were two men that Bella didn't know, but, her father did. Bella was introduced to the three men present and then took a seat._

_Once she was seated the two men that were introduce as Special Agents North and Masterson begin talking to Bella. Explaining why they requested to speak with her and were hopeful that she might be able to assist them in their case that Marie was helping them._

"_Marie, was helping you?"_

"_Yes, Ms Swan, she was. She was one of the best undercover agents we have had in a very long time." Then they begin to fill Bella in on the background of Marie working for them bringing the story up to the present time covering to her murder. At the word murder Bella sat up straighter in her seat, but, the agents told her that no, Edward Cullen had nothing to do with Marie's death. They continued with what the coroner's report had revealed and what their current problem was. _

"_Marie's last words were to talk with Bella. And then the line went dead right after we heard the door opening, some shouting. So, Ms Swan, you can see our problem. Where would Marie have stashed things she wanted to hide?"_

"_I don't know what all you are looking for or the size, but, if it was something really important she would have it in a bank. Marie has a fetish for keys and the key to where she would have put things are within her collection. And, that is still in her old apartment in L. A."_

CHAPTER 18: SLIGHT CHANGE OF DIRECTION

"Would you happen to know what key to look for in her collection? Or, even, where it is at?" Agent North asked her.

"Sure, there wasn't much I didn't know about Marie. And, apparently, I don't know as much as I thought I did. But, Marie's habits never changed. That much I can tell you." Bella remarked while thinking back about certain things concerning Marie. Some things she had been curious of were now starting to make more sense, but, other things she was starting to question her thoughts about them.

The only things that Marie really kept quiet about was her boyfriend after Edward and their relationship since the feds are telling her that she had one, the fact that she was undercover and the fact that she had taken one of Bella's old college scripts to pass off as her own work to be able to get into the background of show business which was always Marie's dream.

Everything that had been coming at her since Marie's death is one blow after another. She no sooner start to adapt to one fact when another comes knocking on the door and she has to readjust her thinking again. But, what really amazes her is that Marie never gave any indication that all of this was going on. Sure she was a bit weird about some things recently before her death, but, now that she heard all of this other that would account for it. She was still determined to make all who had wronged her cousin pay one way or another.

The whole time Bella had been thinking about everything she had been told the two FBI agents had continued talking not realizing that she wasn't paying them any attention. But, her mind came back to the present when her dad nudged her foot. He had seen the faraway look in her eyes and knew that her mind was processing what had been to catch it up to what she had been told. With her full awareness returning she looked at Charlie and he gave her a gentle smile while slightly motioning his head to the two agents telling her to pay attention as it was important. It was like Charlie had a sixth sense about where the agents were going to try to take their case and he wasn't sure that he wanted that to happen. That was why he had insisted to be present during this meeting.

"…..that is what we are hoping." Agent Masterson finished speaking. Both agents were silent like they were waiting for something. Bella looked from one to the other with a questioning glance.

"Excuse me, but, I don't understand what it is that you are wanting from me." She told them. "I guess my mind wondered a bit after the information overload from you two concerning Marie. Would you mind starting from that point and tell me what I missed?"

"Miss Swan, we were hoping that you, with your different connections in the movie industry, might be able to help us with gathering further information on the ones that might be involved, and, at the same time help us locate the key and bank that Marie would have put her evidence in."

There, the statements and offer made. Charlie wasn't happy about such a thing or even, his little girl being involved. No, he wasn't happy with any of it, but, being in law enforcement he did understand why they were asking. Bella was already established, everyone knew her and what she did, and so, no red flags would be raised to draw suspicion upon herself.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"We will need an answer before you leave back to Los Angeles, I'm afraid." Says North. "I really do apologize on behave of the Bureau, but, we need to be able to get someone in place almost immediately. While you would be the ideal candidate, if you say no, then we need to be able to get someone else to do this for us. We will need the time to do it and right now time is short."

Bella opened her mouth to begin speaking when Charlie spoke up first, "Before my daughter decides a damn thing, I will speak with her privately first. Then she can give you her answer of yes or no. Whichever it turns out to be I will support her decision and so will you." He tells them while glaring at them. "So, gentlemen, excuse for a few minutes." And with that Charlie motioned for Bella to follow him out of the office.

After they walked out Charlie asked one of the officers in the main station area if there was an empty office that he could use for a few moments for a private conversation. The young officer showed them to an office off to the left that was used as a waiting area for families coming to pickup love ones that had been arrested. Once the door closed after Charlie thanked the young man and then turned to Bella motioning for her to take a seat while he did the same.

"Bella, please, think about this long and hard before saying yes or no. I'm not going to voice my opinion or reservations about you do it or not doing. You are quite capable of making your own rational decisions, but, constant the fact that it isn't a glamorous game that you will be playing. It is damn right dangerous and you could end up like Marie.

"If you decide to do it, yes, you could help bring the criminals to justice and more than likely that would include the person or persons that murdered Marie. But, you are going to have to keep a clear head at all times and be prudent in what you do and how you do it. Your every move could and in fact, probably, will be watched by everyone.

"I will be proud of you whichever way you decided to go." Charlie finished.

"Dad, I need to tell you something and then you can advise me what would be a better way to handle all of this. No one, not even the agents in the other office are aware of what I am about to tell you. Although, if they did know they would probably be doing everything they could to persuade me to aid them."

"Okay, so, what is this information you think would carry a lot more weight with those two?" he asked while motioning with his head towards the direction that the FBI agents waited with the Port Angeles Chief of Police."

"I was offered a new job and I accepted. I'm not going to be working with the L A Times for much longer after my two week notice. In fact, I turned in my notice just before I left last night."

"What is this new job that would work better for those two?"

"Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios has offered me the position to head up a new department. That department will research any and all new material being presented to the company as new projects. All scripts and screenplays will go through my department to make sure the rightful owner is presenting their own property for use.

"They felt that my knowledge of the industry along with writing for the paper gives me the advantage to be able to do the job. It is a great offer, Dad, and I couldn't refuse. It is my dream job."

"I know, little girl, and it does put you in a better position to work this case undercover. But, I am going…." Charlie agreed with Bella and then had a thought with his voice trailing over into silence while he completed where he thoughts were taking him. It didn't take long before he resumed with, "Bella, agree to help the FBI and then see about getting me a job with the new company that you are going to be working for. That way I will be able to observe by moving more freely amongst the people behind the scenes and watch your back at the same time."

Bella looked at her father wondering what in the hell he could do to be able to fit into a position behind the cameras that would keep him from sticking out like a sore thumb. Then it struck her as to how she could use her father. It would be the perfect place for him.

"Dad, I have the perfect job for you." She told him and then continued to explain to him all that she had been doing and why. He listened giving her his full attention, nodding at times and then shaking his head at others, but, never saying a word. After she finished he had to agree that what she had in mind would indeed be ideal for his cover. With a bit more discussion they went back to tell the FBI agents what their decision would be how they would be handling their end of things with the no other options that would be considered. A take it or never situation only.

**A/N: What job has Bella suggested for her father? What does Charlie think about Bella's actions to seek revenge? Will the agents agree or not?**

**And, if Marie has hidden the key within her collection how is she able to tell the different between any of them?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	19. Chapter 19

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Okay, so, what is this information you think would carry a lot more weight with those two?" he asked while motioning with his head towards the direction that the FBI agents waited with the Port Angeles Chief of Police."_

"_I was offered a new job and I accepted. I'm not going to be working with the L A Times for much longer after my two week notice. In fact, I turned in my notice just before I left last night."_

"_What is this new job that would work better for those two?"_

"_Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios has offered me the position to head up a new department. That department will research any and all new material being presented to the company as new projects. All scripts and screenplays will go through my department to make sure the rightful owner is presenting their own property for use._

"_They felt that my knowledge of the industry along with writing for the paper gives me the advantage to be able to do the job. It is a great offer, Dad, and I couldn't refuse. It is my dream job."_

"_I know, little girl, and it does put you in a better position to work this case undercover. But, I am going…." Charlie agreed with Bella and then had a thought with his voice trailing over into silence while he completed where he thoughts were taking him. It didn't take long before he resumed with, "Bella, agree to help the FBI and then see about getting me a job with the new company that you are going to be working for. That way I will be able to observe by moving more freely amongst the people behind the scenes and watch your back at the same time."_

_Bella looked at her father wondering what in the hell he could do to be able to fit into a position behind the cameras that would keep him from sticking out like a sore thumb. Then it struck her as to how she could use her father. It would be the perfect place for him._

"_Dad, I have the perfect job for you." She told him and then continued to explain to him all that she had been doing and why. He listened giving her his full attention, nodding at times and then shaking his head at others, but, never saying a word. After she finished he had to agree that what she had in mind would indeed be ideal for his cover. With a bit more discussion they went back to tell the FBI agents what their decision would be how they would be handling their end of things with the no other options that would be considered. A take it or never situation only._

CHAPTER 19: WHO THROW THE DAMN PARTY

Things seemed to kick into fast forward after Bella and Charlie informed Agents North and Masterson of their decision. Of course, there were a lot of questions as to what the Swans were planning, but, Charlie told them in no uncertain terms that things were well in hand, they didn't need to know everything. As things progressed they would be in touch with the necessary information for the agency to check out and follow up.

The next stop was back home to let Renee know about Charlie going undercover and would be gone for awhile. The only thing he did tell his wife was that it had to do with Marie's death since it was determined that she was murdered and hadn't committed suicide. And, that seemed to be explanation enough for her. It still hurt that Marie was gone, but, the idea that she had gotten so desperate that she had committed suicide was a bitter pill. Now to hear that she was murdered, although, she wasn't told the reason why, was a whole different scenario. But, Renee knew Charlie well enough to know that whoever had done this to Marie was going down that, once it could be told to Charlene and Frank the real story, it would help let them know they hadn't failed as parents and that Marie knew that she was loved. That would be a healing that was greatly needed.

Bella and her dad gathered around the kitchen table to discuss the first stages of their plans. It was at that point Renee realized that her daughter was going to be involved in this undercover operation, "Oh, hell no you don't, Charlie. Our daughter is not going to be put into that kind of danger. NO! NO WAY! I'm not going to have it, Charlie. We lost Marie and now you are going to allow Bella to become involved. Charlie, -"

"Ren, please, have faith in me. Nothing is going to happen to Bella. It just so happens that she is in a place to help provide cover for my appearance there to enable me to get close to the people that did murder Marie. But, Bella isn't going to be anywhere near the individuals suspected. I will be the only one in that position. Besides, what better way to keep an eye on Bella?" he asked with a small smile. He saw that his assurances weren't relieving her anxiety so he walked over while reaching out to take Renee into his arms and held her close. "Please, believe me when I say that Bella will be safe and no harm will come to her. I won't allow it."

"You promise? She isn't going to be involved in this at all?"

"Ren, the FBI asked for Bella to help, but, while I was telling her the reality of things she came up with the prefect cover for me to find what the agency is wanting. With me being a professional I would recognize it quicker than Bella. The only aid that Bella is going to be giving is helping to keep my cover story in place and looking for some items that the FBI need that Marie had hidden. Everything else will be for me to gather all of the other information as to the who, what, when, where and why."

"Okay. You need to let me know what everyone here is going to be told so that I can help from this end and not open my mouth about something that should have not been said."

"That won't be a problem."

"What is it that Bella has to do for them? You said it wasn't dangerous, right?"

"Right. They want her to find a key for them that will open the box that holds the evidence and names of the people that Marie was investigating. She was sent in to check out one thing and came across a lot more. So, she was able to gather evidence, hide until she could turn it in, but, she never got the chance before she was killed.

"I will be located where she encountered these people and be able to observe them without drawing any attention to myself. But, Bella won't be around them at all. There is no reason for her to be."

"You still aren't telling me much, but, I know that if you say Bella will be safe then will be the case. You two go on with planning your war game and I'll start dinner."

"Mom, don't fix anything for me as I plan to flight back to L A tonight. I have to be leaving in another hour to catch my flight on time." Renee and Charlie were unhappy about the visit being so short, but, understood that she had a job and things that needed to be taken care of.

So, it was planned that something next week Charlie would fly in and meet Caius D'Angelo and the planning would fall into place from that point. Charlie was going to represent the physical influence of Isa Swan with conditions, of course. With that said, he would be down behind the cameras to advise how the story should unfold. This would put him on the floor and around the same people that Marie associated. Bella was going to use Charlie's middle name as a professional last name. That way she won't be connected with Marie or him. After a bit more discussion of ideas back and forth, Bella said goodbye to her parents and left to catch her plane.

On the flight all the way home Bella thought about nothing else, but, what the two FBI Agents had told her about Marie. The one thing she for sure was that Edward wasn't involved in any of the underhand shit going on. In fact, she would be willing to bet that none of the Cullen's knew anything about the extra activities of some of their so called employees. But, that didn't matter since she was confident that her attorney could spin a good enough story to get Charlie placed where he needed to be in her stead.

As she got home, went to check her messages. Three were from Jessica wanted to know if there was anything new in the Edward department as she called it. Next was a message from a Garrett Windom that she had no idea who he was or how he had gotten her home number. He was asking if she would meet with him for lunch on Monday to discuss some outstanding issues concerning Marie. After switching on the light into the living room, Bella froze in place.

"What the hell happened here?" the place had been ransacked, furniture torn apart or ripped apart, things tossed, drawers pulled out of her desk and this was just one room. She quickly begins to check all of the other rooms only to see the same mess in each. "Damn, I was only gone one night." Bella knew she needed to call someone. She pulls out her cell and calls her dad. After a couple of rings and a sleepy hello, she starts, "Dad, I think you better make plans to get here as soon as you can."

"Why? What's going on?" So, she begins to tell him what shape she found her apartment.

"I haven't told anything, but, at the same time I don't want to make any moves that might give you away at this point. Also, had a message from a strange man asking me to meet him for lunch on Monday as he has talk about some things concerning Marie. What should I do?"

"Is there someone you can call and stay with for a few days? I am going to call North and Masterson to let them know of the new developments and you need to be away from there so they can get in and out without anyone being the wiser or possibly, being associated with you."

"Yeah, I have someone I can call and I think that it will help with my quest also. I'll spin a story about a break in but don't let anyone be the wiser about what we believe it is connected to."

"Sounds good, baby. Do that and I will take care of things on this end and I'll see you in a few days."

After speaking with her father she paused briefly to concern how to handle what her next actions were going to be. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with what she was about to do, but, it was part of getting back at him for what he did to Marie. So, as that thought passed through her mind, she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I need help. Please, can you come get me? I'm afraid to stay here by myself after what happened. Please, Edward, please can I stay with you?"

"Wait a minute. Bella, is that you, honey? Sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong? Where are you, baby?"

"Oh, Edward, it's bad. It's really bad. Someone broke in while I was gone and trashed my apartment. I don't know why, but, what if they find out I'm here and come back? What if they want to hurt me for some reason? Edward, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's all right. Tell me where you are and I'll be on my way. Don't worry about anything, we'll deal with it. "Edward assured her and she gave him the address to her apartment.

**A/N: Any idea who broke into Bella's apartment? What were they looking for? What do you think of the idea for Charlie's cover story? Will it work? And, who is Garrett Windom?**

**And, if Marie has hidden the key within her collection how is she able to tell the different between any of them?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	20. Chapter 20

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Is there someone you can call and stay with for a few days? I am going to call North and Masterson to let them know of the new developments and you need to be away from there so they can get in and out without anyone being the wiser or possibly, being associated with you."_

"_Yeah, I have someone I can call and I think that it will help with my quest also. I'll spin a story about a break in but don't let anyone be the wiser about what we believe it is connected to."_

"_Sounds good, baby. Do that and I will take care of things on this end and I'll see you in a few days."_

_After speaking with her father she paused briefly to concern how to handle what her next actions were going to be. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with what she was about to do, but, it was part of getting back at him for what he did to Marie. So, as that thought passed through her mind, she dialed._

"_Hello?"_

"_Edward, I need help. Please, can you come get me? I'm afraid to stay here by myself after what happened. Please, Edward, please can I stay with you?"_

"_Wait a minute. Bella, is that you, honey? Sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong? Where are you, baby?"_

"_Oh, Edward, it's bad. It's really bad. Someone broke in while I was gone and trashed my apartment. I don't know why, but, what if they find out I'm here and come back? What if they want to hurt me for some reason? Edward, I didn't know who else to call."_

"_It's all right. Tell me where you are and I'll be on my way. Don't worry about anything, we'll deal with it. "Edward assured her and she gave him the address to her apartment._

CHAPTER 20: TIME FOR ALL PLAYERS TO REPORT

Hearing the phone ringing brought Edward out of a dead sleep with the most fantastic dream of him and Bella together and the wonder of how they were making each other feel. So, when the phone rang he wasn't too damn happy with the individual that was bringing him back to the land of reality. In fact, he was so out of it that he hadn't paid any attention to the ringtone to identify the caller. He just knew that he was pissed off that whoever had pulled him away from his intense Bella dream where he was about to get some.

"Hello?" then he came fully awake from hearing the sweetest sound in the world, Bella's voice on the other end of the call. But, as he listened he became worried because she sounded really upset and scared. For some reason she needed him to come get her as she was scared to stay where she was.

"Wait a minute. Bella, is that you, honey? Sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong? Where are you, baby?" He listened closely to what she was telling him and the fact that she turned to him immediately for help made him feel that she was starting to have deeper feelings for him.

"It's all right. Tell me where you are and I'll be on my way. Don't worry about anything, we'll deal with it." And she did giving him the address of her apartment location. So, as soon as they hung up he was throwing clothes on, but, paying no attention to what he was grabbing until he started to walk out of the bedroom. That was when he noticed that he had put on a pair of sweatpants and the tee shirt he had worn earlier before going to bed. Running down the stairs towards the door he grabbed his keys, made sure he had his wallet, temporarily disarmed the house system long enough to get out the door and then rearmed it, when out to the garage, got the car, started it while remotely opening the garage doors to back out, then shot out like a bat out of hell flying low heading over to his girl's place to get her.

He made good time getting to her place and had no problem finding a parking space close to the door of the building. He got out and quickly ran in, got the elevator up to the sixth floor and got to her door then knocked. It didn't take long for her to answer and to fly straight into his arms. And there was no hesitation on his part to catch her close to him to hold.

After a moment or so she begins to pull away with a beautiful blush appearing on her face due to her rush to greet him so. "Baby, you should have made sure who was knocking before opening the door like that. It could have been anyone that meant to do you harm." He begins to chastise her while cupping her face with his hands. Then with another peck on the lips he motions for them to move inside while saying, "Let's see about getting your things to go back to my house and get you settled. Have you called the police to let them know about this? Do, we need to way for them or is everything taken care of?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I called the police to let them know about all of this. And, no we don't need to wait because everything has been handled." She remarked.

As Edward entered behind Bella he looked around, but, stopped dead in his tracks as his glance took in the destruction he beheld. "What in the hell were they looking for? Why do this for a simple robbery? Shit, baby, I'm so glad now that you were away when they broke in. Something bad could have taken you away from me forever and I'm only just now getting you." He marveled at the chaos he saw as he continued from one room to the next seeing each in the disarray and devastation done, as the last one. He shook his head trying to clear the nightmarish visions flashing through his mind of what could have happened if she had been there.

"Bella, I am so glad you were gone. I missed the hell out of you not being here, but, after seeing this, I am so damn thankful that you did have business away. Have you got everything you need for the next few days?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get you home and out of the shit. Do, you want to follow me in your car, or, I bring you back to pick it up tomorrow?"

"I'll pick it up tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Come on, baby, let's go. In fact, it might be better to have someone look it over to make sure it wasn't tapered with in anyway." Edward added as an afterthought.

"Whatever you think best. I'm too tired and upset to think straight at the moment." she uttered with her voice sounding with the hint of exhaustion in her tone.

"Don't worry, baby, you're safe now. No one will hurt you or get near enough to hurt you." He told her with assurance in his voice. But, he didn't say anything else while leading her out to his car, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, helping her in before putting her things in the trunk. It bothered him that she was sounding miserable and defeated. Normally she was self assured and confident in herself and her actions. This invasion of her home had really upset her more than what he had originally thought.

As he headed back towards his house with Bella, his mind quickly ran over all of the mess he had seen. Someone was looking for something, but, what? He was curious wondering if Bella had any idea what all of that could have been about, but, felt that right at the moment wasn't the time to be asking, so, he stayed silent.

Pulling up into his drive and punching in the gate code Edward drove on up to the house and around to the garage. Helping Bella out and then grabbing her bags they walked across the back to enter through the kitchen door. Edward unarmed the alarm to only reenter the correct code once they were completely inside with everything, then led the way upstairs to a guest room across from his. He felt at this time it was better to do that than to ask if she would share a bed with him, but, eventually he would get her there. That was a most as far as he was concerned. His lady lying next to him at night, to be able to make love to her and show her just how much she did mean to him. But, now wasn't the time.

Bella thanked him and was getting ready to close her bedroom door when he suddenly turned asking if she needed anything before going to bed. She politely refused and made to close the door once again. But, instead of moving Edward stood there as if undecided about something before saying, "If you need anything I'm just across the hall. Anything at all, just yell." Then he did leave with Bella quietly, but, firmly closing the door behind him.

Once Edward had gotten into his room, he tore his clothes off quickly while heading for the shower. He had a hand job that needed attending, but, with the smuggest grin upon his face. Finally, Bella was in his home and he needed to plan how to make the most of it to be able to make it a more permanent arrangement other than just as a guest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan had immediately called Agents North and Masterson after he had gotten off the phone with Bella to inform them of what had transpired while she was gone. North asked how much longer before Charlie would be heading to Los Angeles and would be getting into place. Charlie told him that it would at least another three to four days.

"Chief Swan, what is your daughter going to do in the meantime? She is going to continue to stay at her apartment during to the current circumstances?"

"No. She mentioned she had someone to call where she could stay with them until I got there. It was also decided that she wouldn't call the police there since it might alert the people we are after. She is leaving all of the notifying up to us as to who should and shouldn't be in the loop."

"Good idea. Although, I do think we should let Uley and Call know about this incident. They would be able to keep a watchful eye on her and the apartment in case they try to grab her or decide on a repeat performance at the apartment."

"I agree with that wholeheartedly." Charlie tells him. Then they proceeded to discuss a few other items that needed to be covered before hanging up. Renee wanted to know what all was going on, so, Charlie filled her in. Needless to say she was upset and wanted to know if Bella was all right to which Charlie assured her that she was. They finally went back to bed to get a little more sleep since all needed to be done over the next few days while he was going to be away for a while.

XXXXXXXXX

"Boss, we didn't find anything when we searched the apartment. No one was home or we would have questioned the bitch that lives there. You want us to try again later or just keep an eye on the apartment?"

"Yeah, keep an eye on the apartment and let me know when she returns. I might want you to bring her to me so I can ask the questions."

**A/N: Well, Bella is now staying with Edward. What is she going to do while there? How is she going to use this to her advantage? She has a lot to do to get things in place for when Charlie gets there. How is her attorney going to handle the changes?**

**Who broke into Bella's apartment? What were they looking for? And, who is Garret Windom? What is his connection to Marie? Will Bella meet with him? And how soon is Edward to making his announcement about Marie?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	21. Chapter 21

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Charlie Swan had immediately called Agents North and Masterson after he had gotten off the phone with Bella to inform them of what had transpired while she was gone. North asked how much longer before Charlie would be heading to Los Angeles and would be getting into place. Charlie told him that it would at least another three to four days. _

"_Chief Swan, what is your daughter going to do in the meantime? She is going to continue to stay at her apartment during to the current circumstances?"_

"_No. She mentioned she had someone to call where she could stay with them until I got there. It was also decided that she wouldn't call the police there since it might alert the people we are after. She is leaving all of the notifying up to us as to who should and shouldn't be in the loop."_

"_Good idea. Although, I do think we should let Uley and Call know about this incident. They would be able to keep a watchful eye on her and the apartment in case they try to grab her or decide on a repeat performance at the apartment."_

"_I agree with that wholeheartedly." Charlie tells him. Then they proceeded to discuss a few other items that needed to be covered before hanging up. Renee wanted to know what all was going on, so, Charlie filled her in. Needless to say she was upset and wanted to know if Bella was all right to which Charlie assured her that she was. They finally went back to bed to get a little more sleep since all needed to be done over the next few days while he was going to be away for a while._

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_Boss, we didn't find anything when we searched the apartment. No one was home or we would have questioned the bitch that lives there. You want us to try again later or just keep an eye on the apartment?"_

"_Yeah, keep an eye on the apartment and let me know when she returns. I might want you to bring her to me so I can ask the questions."_

CHAPTER 21: AND A HUNTING WE ARE GOING

Bella didn't find it easy to settle at Edward's. At least, not as easy as she had assumed it would be. The tension and stress resulting from the time the cops had come banging on her door to give her the news concerning Marie and everything in between bringing her to this moment. She wasn't sure how much more she would be able to handle before breaking. The tears over Marie had been limited as Bella had set her course for justice to give Marie peace. This is what she felt she needed to do to make that happen, at least, in her mind, she believed it was necessary. Then different information about Marie keeps coming at her from people she never even thought of knowing, or, becoming associated with in her lifetime. And, all of the devastation she came home to find in her apartment.

Taking the time after getting ready for bed to reconsider all of her plans of action and the reasoning back such actions gave Bella pause to think about what she was doing. The one question she finally asked herself was if she needed to stop or change direction. And, the blaring answer to that was NO. No, she needed to stay the course now; especially, now.

She was relieved on some level to learn that Edward Cullen hadn't been the caused directly for Marie's death, or, had been the reason for her to commit suicide. She had been murdered, plain and simple. But, Edward still needed to pay because he had been the starting point that had gotten Marie involved with the shit that did take her life. That he had to still be held accountable. But, it was getting hard to keep that fact in mind the more time she spent with him. Her emotions, and to be honest, her heart, were wanting him. She was falling in love with Edward Cullen, her enemy target, the man that caused Marie to be taken from her family. All of these thoughts kept her awake for a period of time, but, eventually she did fall asleep.

But, in the room across the hall another person was wide awake, but, his reasons were varied. He had been applauded by the destruction he had seen in Bella's apartment. Worry about whom or what had caused such a break in and action were one reason. Another was the fact that Bella was finally in his home, just across the hall from him. Add the fact that she felt confident enough to call on him instead of someone else for help was contributing to his natural high of spirits and emotions. He was being to feel hope; hope because she did call upon him to help her.

Edward wasn't a fool; he knew that Bella was developing strong feelings for him. Deep rooted feelings that she was either trying to deny or, which he didn't fully believe, were unaware of having. He also knew that for some reason she was fighting accepting her feelings. Something very powerful was keeping her from fully committing to these emotions, these feelings they had for one another. What it was he had no idea, but, he was determined to find out. He wasn't about to lose the best damn thing in his life without a fight. His mind screaming "DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU! Why can't you allow yourself to feel it and accept it? Why won't you allow yourself to return it? What is holding you back?"

As he paced so he begins to get frustrated with his thoughts. It seemed they were running around in circles and he was getting nowhere fast with this line of thinking. Finally, putting the light out and crawling into bed, Edward decided he had a goal and that was to work harder to make Bella realize what they could have together. No, damnit, he thought, 'What they do have together.'

As morning arrived several things were taking place unbeknownst to all of the other parties involved in this drama. Charlie Swan and Agents North and Masterson were meeting to finalize all arrangements for Charlie's trip to Los Angeles. Detectives Uley and Call had covered the break in at Bella's without the neighbors being aware of the happening. They would be sending their findings to the two FBI agents. Bella and Edward were each getting up with nearly the same thoughts but from different points of views. Frank and John along with Jose had ransacked through Bella's apartment while she was out, thinking she was only out for the evening, never realizing that she was gone for overnight. And, plans were being made by each group to move forwards with their individual plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I need this closed quickly. As planned keep a watch on the girl's apartment. As soon as she shows up call me and I will deal with it at that point."

"Okay, boss, if that's what you want. I thought you had told us to get her and bring her to you?"

"I changed my mind. That is possibly a better way to handle this. Just keep an eye out and then call me when you have information that I need."

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and both Agent North and Masterson had talked with Uley and Call concerning the activities there and what had been found or not found at Bella's apartment. It seems someone was doing some serious searching for some unknown item or items. "They had torn the place apart. Furniture was ripped and slashed while figurines had been tossed and broken and drawers pulled completely out, thrown on the floor with the contents scattered about the place including the clothes still hanging in the closet. It was a damn mess, but, no figure prints were found. Nothing that could lead to the identity of the person or persons that had been there."

"Okay. Thanks for updating us." Charlie remarked.

"Not a problem. do you want to keep us in the loop of what you are planning, or, is this going to be a need to known only situation."

"No insult intended, but, right now the only person knows the full plan is Charlie Swan and his daughter. We are even being kept from knowing the full plan. But, I think I have to agree with their reasoning. The more people that know the great the risk of discovery. So, we are all on the sidelines ready to give our support when needed." North informed the L A detectives.

After concluding the conference call, Charlie stood, shook hands with the two agents and told them they needed to be in place by Wednesday as that was the day he would be arriving into L A. He didn't tell them how he was traveling, or, his time schedule other than the day he would arrive. In fact, he didn't even tell them where he would be stay, or, how they would know that he was there and in place.

Heading home, he gathered everything that he had packed to take with him, said goodbye to Renee and got into the old beat up truck that he had gotten from Billy Black down at La Push and left. It was going to be a long, slow, leisurely drive to Los Angeles in this truck, but, what better way to disguise his arrival or his identity. Even Bella was unaware of his arrival plans. He would get in touch with her once he was settled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, where are your car keys?"

"In my purse, why?"

"I'm going to have my brother run me over to your apartment to get your car and bring it back here. That way if someone is watching your place you won't be drawing attention to yourself nor giving away where you are staying at the moment. We would have no need to go to the apartment. Only stop, get the car and return here." Edward explained to her.

She was a bit hesitate about handing the key over, but, she could understand his reasoning. He didn't want all of this trouble brought to his doorstep. In fact, neither did she. She had her own plans and the outside issues concerning the people that killed Marie were separate. Charlie would be handling that while she took care of his cover and dealt with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Well, all of our players are getting their plans in place. Who is the person calling all of the shots? Is Charlie and Bella being a little overcautious about keeping the whole plan to themselves? How well is Caius D'Angelo going to take to the change in some of the plans?**

**And, who is Garret Windom? What is his connection to Marie? Will Bella meet with him? And how soon is Edward to making his announcement about Marie?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_After concluding the conference call, Charlie stood, shook hands with the two agents and told them they needed to be in place by Wednesday as that was the day he would be arriving into L A. He didn't tell them how he was traveling, or, his time schedule other than the day he would arrive. In fact, he didn't even tell them where he would be stay, or, how they would know that he was there and in place._

_Heading home, he gathered everything that he had packed to take with him, said goodbye to Renee and got into the old beat up truck that he had gotten from Billy Black down at La Push and left. It was going to be a long, slow, leisurely drive to Los Angeles in this truck, but, what better way to disguise his arrival or his identity. Even Bella was unaware of his arrival plans. He would get in touch with her once he was settled._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Baby, where are your car keys?" _

"_In my purse, why?"_

"_I'm going to have my brother run me over to your apartment to get your car and bring it back here. That way if someone is watching your place you won't be drawing attention to yourself nor giving away where you are staying at the moment. We would have no need to go to the apartment. Only stop, get the car and return here." Edward explained to her._

_She was a bit hesitate about handing the key over, but, she could understand his reasoning. He didn't want all of this trouble brought to his doorstep. In fact, neither did she. She had her own plans and the outside issues concerning the people that killed Marie were separate. Charlie would be handling that while she took care of his cover and dealt with Edward Cullen._

CHAPTER 22: OVERREACTION OR NOT

Edward did call Jasper and explained the situation to him. But, instead of Jasper immediately agreeing to pick him up to go get the car he suggested a different perspective to look at things. "Why get her car and move it if you suspect that someone might be watching the place? Won't it be better for her to rent a car or better still, use one of your cars leaving hers where it is to where no one is alerted as to her whereabouts? Why don't you discuss this with her and let me know what you both decide.

"Edward, how bad was her place messed up? Did you get a chance to see for yourself?"

"Yeah, and it was totally trashed. To be honest, I'm not sure about the wear ability of any clothes. The whole place had been torn apart like a hurricane had gone through it. Or a tornado. She did gather some things together to bring over here, but, I have no idea what she would be able to salvage from the wreck." Edward tells his brother.

"So, do you want to talk with her about my suggestion and get back with me?"

"Yeah. I'll call back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." At which point both brothers hung up and Edward walked back into the kitchen where Bella was getting a cup of coffee. She hadn't overheard the conversation, nor, did she realize Edward was in the kitchen until he spoke.

"My brother brought up a good point that I would like for you to consider before we decided to go get your call, or, not." Pausing for a moment he saw jump before realizing that she had been unaware of his presence in the room and then noticed the raised eyebrow once her reaction had calmed down. "He suggested, not because he doesn't want to go get it, leaving your car where it is for the time being. I will take you to rent a car or you can drive one of mine."

"And, why would I want to do either since I have a perfectly good running car already?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Simply, that whoever trashed your place might still be watching for you as I had mentioned earlier. And, if they are familiar with your vehicle then it would make no different who was getting it they would know that it was being brought to your present location. I hadn't considered that fact when asking for your keys, but, my brother, Jasper, did. He will still take me to get the car if you insist, but, it might be better to leave it for now and get a different one for a few days." He continued with eye contact with Bella until she drew in a breath while slowly closing her eyes. Edward wanted to step forward to enfold her within his arms so badly that it took all of his self control to restrain from following through with his wants.

This woman was so deeply buried in his heart and emotions that he wanted to give her nothing, but, everything that would always keep the smile up her face and the light of happiness in her eyes. The problem was that he wasn't sure if she was feeling the same. Oh, he knew that she had feelings for him, but, he wasn't sure just had committed she was at this point in their budding relationship. He knew that he wasn't going to give her up, or, allow her to shut him out of her life.

The silence between the two adults in the kitchen seemed to stretch beyond a point of reason. With a loud exhale of breath Edward started to turn away in preparation of leaving the room so he could call Jasper to come get him so they could get her car. Bella was going to be stubborn in spite of the all the effects that made sense to keep her safe from whoever had broken into her place. Why she was being this way he had no idea, but, hopefully before things became too critical she would realize that she needs to consider more than the immediate future.

As he reach the doorway and was about to pass through out of the room entirely Bella spoke, "You are right. Makes no difference who moves the car, if someone is watching then you're right they could follow discovering where I am. Do it your way, but, no large expense on my behalf. And I mean that Edward or I will leave and go stay someplace else." She told him with finality ringing with each word spoken.

"Agreed. You can use one of my cars and as much as it goes against the grain, I will agree for you to be responsible for the upkeep while you are driving it. Will that satisfy your independent streak?" he offered with a smirk.

"You can wipe the smirk off and yes, it does meet with my approval." She agreed with a smile.

After that they both needed to finish getting ready to head for work. Edward had to go into the studio and the office at Fantasy Productions to speak with his parents, but, he did pause long enough to call Jasper to update him to the fact that Bella had agreed with his suggestion. And, Bella had to get into the paper to turn in her article before going to a closed showing of a new movie that is due for Red Carpet release very shortly. So, she would be out of touch for most of the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Garrett Windom was worriedly wondering if Bella would meet with him for lunch. He hadn't heard from her, but, all he knows is Marie had told him to call her and deliver the envelope that he had been holding on to for several weeks now. She had given him Bella's name and number, but, nothing else. He was very curious about what the envelope contained, but, he had never opened it all this time.

About eleven thirty his phone rings and displays an unknown number. Upon answering it is a female voice identifying herself as Bella and telling him that she will meet him for lunch at Lugi's at one. He agrees and then she starts to hang up when suddenly she has a little more to say, "Mr. Windom, I expect to know exactly who you are, what you do and how you knew Marie. Don't try lying to me because I will be able to know the difference." And with that she did hang up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A car that didn't stand out in any particular manner was parked at the far end of the complex parking lot across the street from Bella's apartment. The two occupants in the car had a clear unobstructive view of Bella's apartment and car. They stayed to themselves, making sure not to draw any attention to their presence in any manner. But, in spite of that, no one every showed to enter the apartment or to get the vehicle. Off and on all day they kept reporting back to the boss who had told them to stay put.

Finally, they started to get hungry. One would stay, but, out of sight, while the other would go get them something to eat or take care of relieving themselves. They did take turns do this so they would have some comfort level.

By nightfall another car pulled up to relieve them of the watch. Their replacements were Jose and Hugo, brothers that were a bit off in the head. They got off in a big way with the inflicting of pain; any kind of pain and the greater the pain the better it was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had left Forks Washington on Sunday heading to Los Angeles. He didn't take the time to let anyone one know that he had left or was on his way. The only one that knew was Renee. The plans had changed a bit since Bella's apartment had been broken into. Their association needed to stay completely undetected, so, him contacting her at the apartment or staying at Marie's old place were out of the picture. An old beat up, out of the way motel would be the least likely to draw attention to him and his activities. His cover story was good and to stay in that character he could take the time to get a better room to cover that side of his cover. But, for when he needed to get down and dirty he would need the rundown places to fit in that element. He had two more days before he was due, but, he knew he was making good time in spite of the beat up, slow moving monster he was driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After checking on his preparation in hopes of getting the movie project "The Road to Loneliness" and working with some of the staff to get production materials, costumes, and rehearsal run throughs scheduled, Edward headed up to his office check on things there before talking with his parents. Nothing was pressing so he went on to see what was new, if any, from Isa Swan and her attorney.

It was about lunch time and everyone was getting ready to leave just as he arrived. So, they all agreed to meet up at Lugi's. Each group took their own car so they arrived separately at the restaurant. As they got seated, Esme asked Edward about the situation with Bella. What had happened for her to be staying with him? So, Edward gives them the entire full story and as he finished he happened to look up to see Bella walking in to head towards a table in the far corner where a single male was already seated. She sat down and begins what looks to be a very intense conversation. Everyone else turned their heads to look in the direction Edward was watching, but, before he could even think of reacting to what he was seeing Esme laid her hand on his arm to hold him down. Edward was beginning to visibly shake from the anger and jealousy he was starting to feel.

**A/N: Well, all of our players are getting their plans in place. Who is the person calling all of the shots? Are Charlie and Bella being a little overcautious about keeping the whole plan to themselves? How well is Caius D'Angelo going to take to the change in some of the plans?**

**And, who is Garret Windom? What is his connection to Marie? Will Bella meet with him? And how soon is Edward to making his announcement about Marie?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	23. Chapter 23

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Charlie had left Forks Washington on Sunday heading to Los Angeles. He didn't take the time to let anyone one know that he had left or was on his way. The only one that knew was Renee. The plans had changed a bit since Bella's apartment had been broken into. Their association needed to stay completely undetected, so, him contacting her at the apartment or staying at Marie's old place were out of the picture. An old beat up, out of the way motel would be the least likely to draw attention to him and his activities. His cover story was good and to stay in that character he could take the time to get a better room to cover that side of his cover. But, for when he needed to get down and dirty he would need the rundown places to fit in that element. He had two more days before he was due, but, he knew he was making good time in spite of the beat up, slow moving monster he was driving._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After checking on his preparation in hopes of getting the movie project "The Road to Loneliness" and working with some of the staff to get production materials, costumes, and rehearsal run throughs scheduled, Edward headed up to his office check on things there before talking with his parents. Nothing was pressing so he went on to see what was new, if any, from Isa Swan and her attorney._

_It was about lunch time and everyone was getting ready to leave just as he arrived. So, they all agreed to meet up at Lugi's. Each group took their own car so they arrived separately at the restaurant. As they got seated, Esme asked Edward about the situation with Bella. What had happened for her to be staying with him? So, Edward gives them the entire full story and as he finished he happened to look up to see Bella walking in to head towards a table in the far corner where a single male was already seated. She sat down and begins what looks to be a very intense conversation. Everyone else turned their heads to look in the direction Edward was watching, but, before he could even think of reacting to what he was seeing Esme laid her hand on his arm to hold him down. Edward was beginning to visibly shake from the anger and jealousy he was starting to feel._

CHAPTER 23: MORE THAN GREEN EYES

"Why is my Bella sitting and having lunch with another man? She never mentioned that she was meeting anyone for lunch." He questions and remarks through tightly gritted teeth. His jaw was so tightly clenched shut that only his lips barely moved to get his words out.

"Edward, she isn't bound to you. You don't own her. And, I see no reason why she should have to report all of her movements to you as if for permission or approval." Was Rosalie's comments. Of course, her statements didn't help to calm him down. Just the opposite; their insighted him more towards violent intentions.

"Edward, you will stop this right now. You are behaving in a very uncommonly manner of which I don't approve. You and Bella are still in the early stages of building a relationship and that calls for a certain amount of trust on both sides, not just one. Do I make myself clear?" Esme waiting for acknowledgment from her son concerning her statements, but, it was taking too long for him to respond back. "Did you hear me?" she said while shaking his arm to gain his attention towards her and pulling it away from Bella and her lunch companion.

"Yes, ma'am, I heard you. I just don't like to see someone else touching her. Mom, she is my everything and I want to be the one to be hers. It feels like it is getting there, but, it hasn't fully happened yet. She is holding back for some reason and won't discuss it with me. Instead of opening up to me like I try to do to her, she closes down only giving me bits and pieces. It hurts, but, I refuse to give up." Edward quietly confesses to his family.

While his family was working to talk some sense into Edward, Bella was unaware that any members of the Cullen family were near to hand. She sat down with Garrett Windom and started immediately questioning him about his association with Marie and why he was calling now instead earlier after her death.

"Bella," at which his addressing her so familiarly she sat straight back in reaction. His seeing this went on to explain, "I have no idea who you are and what relationship you had with Marie, so, pardon me for addressing you as such. That was the only name Marie gave me and your phone number. I have no other knowledge about you." He tried explaining.

"I see. Okay, let's do it this way. Tell me who you are, what you know and why you waited this long after Marie's death to call me. Next, I would like to know what facts you might know surrounding her death."

"My name is Garrett Windom and I am in love with Marie." And at that statement he saw Bella getting ready to interrupt, but, held his hand up for her to wait until he finished. "Yes, I know she is gone, but, that doesn't stop the love I have for her. It has been hard, but, I am dealing with her loss. I wanted to marry Marie and she knew this. We had discussed it several time, but she kept putting me off by saying she had something she had to finish first. But, she never would tell me what.

"About two weeks before she died she handed me this envelope and a phone number with the instructions that if something, anything, happened to her I was to wait for a period of time before contacting you. And, before you ask, she said two weeks or longer, that longer would be better. But, the best time to know was when there were visible signs that her apartment had been ransacked. I had gone over to Marie's old apartment this last week and using my key let myself in. The whole place looked like a war zone. That was went I knew it was time to call you.

"When Marie had first given me the envelope and phone number, she told me never to look inside, but, to call the number she gave me and ask for Bella. To give the envelope to her and ask no other questions, just to leave. However, I can't just leave. I need to know what happened to Marie. Did she really commit suicide, or, did something else happen to her?"

Bella had waited as he had requested until he had finished speaking before saying anything. But, she couldn't answer his questions, especially not having been given time to verify his facts as to what he had told her. Or, as to the true cause of Marie's death. And, at that moment she had no idea what was even in the envelope. All of this could be a trap of some kind and she felt she had to tread very lightly right now or get sucked into a situation she wasn't prepared for.

All outward signs of what she could see and the tone and pitch of the voice all said he was telling the truth. However, things weren't as she had thought, completely, with Marie, so, she learned the lesson to pause, reflect and check out things before acting or reacting to what was presented, told to, or shown to her. There was something, not sure what it was, but something, that this Garrett person wasn't telling her. Just a gut feeling, but, she would know before she put any amount of trust in him.

"I thank you for bringing this to me, and I will let you know more when I know more, but, at the moment there isn't much to tell you. With you saying that her place had been ransacked isn't news to me as it has happened at least twice that I know of, the one you mentioned being the second. If you would like as I am able I will give you a call, but, until then, Mr. Windom, you need to start living your life and moving on."

"Bella, I can't move on when the love of my life has died unquestionable circumstances due to the fact that someone is searching for something in her apartment. And, you say this isn't the first time. If she had committed suicide then why would someone be busy trying to look for something?"

"Mr. Windom, people do strange things when an apartment is left vacant for a certain period of time and if the news is known that the person died then they will try to find items that can easily be sold for fast cash."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense, but, it doesn't feel like the right explanation. I will wait for your call, maybe, at that point I will be able to say goodbye, but, not before."

"Very well, Mr. Windom, do what you feel you must, but, I need to get back to work. I do have another appointment that I must keep. Thank you for bringing this to me and once I can give you some answers for you to have closure, I will do so. I will keep your number for that day. Goodbye." And with that Bella had risen holding out her hand towards him waiting for a response from him. Garrett rose and took her hand in his and shook it. Then after a brief pause he turned to walk away with a sadden expression and heavy heart.

Edward and the rest of his family had discretely watched the exchange between Bella and the man that had just left. Curious as to what was going on they watched as Bella put an envelope into her purse before leaving the restaurant also. They could tell that she was wiping at her eyes as she made her way out of the door. With a heart heavy at seeing his love weep, Edward wanted to go to her, but, was held in place by the hand of his mother still resting upon his arm from calming him earlier in his jealousy.

He felt shame due to his earlier reaction and was thankful that Esme had stayed him in his seat. No one spoke at what they had witnessed, but, they sorely wanted to ask questions and receive answers to try and help resolve her pain. With her being important to Edward then she was part of the family and they wanted to give comfort and support.

"Edward, once you find out what was the problem, please, let me know so I can find some way to help both of you." Esme told her son. And with that said they all finished their meal and left going to their respective ways to deal with whatever business needed their attentions. But, there hadn't been any further communication from D'Angelo concerning Isa Swan. That situation was at a standstill until she made a decision.

**A/N: Garrett Windom loved Marie, but, is he telling the whole truth? Can Bella trust him? Edward is torn between what he feels for Bella and his jealousy of her being with another man. What does he need to do to get control of the situation? How can he reach Bella to be able to gain her trust and affections completely?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Very well, Mr. Windom, do what you feel you must, but, I need to get back to work. I do have another appointment that I must keep. Thank you for bringing this to me and once I can give you some answers for you to have closure, I will do so. I will keep your number for that day. Goodbye." And with that Bella had risen holding out her hand towards him waiting for a response from him. Garrett rose and took her hand in his and shook it. Then after a brief pause he turned to walk away with a sadden expression and heavy heart._

_Edward and the rest of his family had discretely watched the exchange between Bella and the man that had just left. Curious as to what was going on they watched as Bella put an envelope into her purse before leaving the restaurant also. They could tell that she was wiping at her eyes as she made her way out of the door. With a heart heavy at seeing his love weep, Edward wanted to go to her, but, was held in place by the hand of his mother still resting upon his arm from calming him earlier in his jealousy. _

_He felt shame due to his earlier reaction and was thankful that Esme had stayed him in his seat. No one spoke at what they had witnessed, but, they sorely wanted to ask questions and receive answers to try and help resolve her pain. With her being important to Edward then she was part of the family and they wanted to give comfort and support._

"_Edward, once you find out what was the problem, please, let me know so I can find some way to help both of you." Esme told her son. And with that said they all finished their meal and left going to their respective ways to deal with whatever business needed their attentions. But, there hadn't been any further communication from D'Angelo concerning Isa Swan. That situation was at a standstill until she made a decision._

CHAPTER 24: ALL PLAYERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS

Two weeks have passed since Bella had met with Garret Windom at Lugi's. She had wanted to move back into her apartment by Wednesday of that week, since her dad was due in, but, Edward and his whole family voiced some very strong objections to that. Telling them that she couldn't hide forever just bounced off of closed ears. All she would promise was to reconsider and nothing else. No one had mentioned any alterative, so, she didn't have anything to base an informed decision on at that point.

Edward didn't ask her about her meeting at Lugi's as he didn't want her to think that he was spying or stalking her. She had had enough of a fright without that. That was the reason why she was staying at his house at the moment.

And Bella hadn't forgotten the envelope that Garrett had given her from Marie; she just couldn't get the nerve up enough to read it at that time. Knowing that it needed to be done, but, she postponed it for the time being.

Charlie called her once he had gotten into town and was settled at a 'seen better days' motel. Of course, he took the time to look for a middle class apartment complex to maintain the front he would be presenting at work, but, the rundown place would do until he could get established in his apartment. Bella wasn't pleased about his actions, but, had to agree to the reasoning behind his decisions. Charlie didn't tell her that he had been in town since Monday night because he felt she didn't need to know that. He had taken that time to get his bearings and to start learning his way around town. L A was a damn big, scary place for the unsuspecting.

Bella did tell her dad about the objections the Cullen's had about her returning to her old apartment and it surprised her that he agreed with them. "Bella, I really think you should consider moving since all of this undercover shit is about to start. Someone already has you sighted for some reason. Isn't your lease up next week? And, just have someone pick up your car to be sold while you get another one that no one has been able to identify as yours." They were having this discussion at lunch on Wednesday and then when on down to the attorney's office to start things in that area to moving in the right direction again since it had been stalled for a few days.

Caius D'Angelo listened to Bella's idea of passing Charlie off as Isa Swan so her identity would stay covered. "And, Ms Swan, how are we going to pass a man off as a woman using a woman's name?"

"Easy. No one knows for sure that Isa Swan is a woman. Sure you have referred to your client as her the same as everyone else, but, with no one having really seen Isa Swan how can they be sure that she isn't a he for the sake of a name?"

"I see your point, but, the fact still remains that his name is nowhere near Isa."

"But, it is." Answers Charlie. "My full name is Charles Matthew Isaac Swan." He finishes informing Caius with a smug look upon his face.

"Well, I be damn. Under those circumstances, it could be pulled off." He replies while quickly running through varies items popping into his mind. "How do you want to handle this, Ms Swan?"

"Tell them we agree to the terms of Isa Swan being present during the statement, but, his statement is to be very clear as to his felt responsibility in the death of Marie Swan. And, due to that fact he is withdrawing from the filming project. Those facts must be made very clear and other than that he can use his own wording." Bella glances at her father who has a frown upon his face but says not a word since all of this is the beginning of his cover to find the assholes that were responsible and to help put a stop to their criminal activities.

With that all decided Bella and Charlie leave D'Angelo and Associates to go their separate ways. Bella has a story to turn it while Charlie has an apartment to view. They make plans to get in touch a little later in the day and then separate for their different directions. Bella is still using one of Edward's cars and she is sure that his family will be bringing up the subject again of letting her apartment go. However, if she did that there are still many private things in her apartment that she doesn't want to part with. How would all of that be dealt with if she didn't return to pack her belongings?

On Friday Bella got word from Caius that all terms were agreed upon and the following Monday the press conference would be held. With that information to hand she informed Jessica what was about to happen to where maybe she might be able to talk Edward Cullen into an exclusive before the conference. Jessica thanked Bella and immediately went to work on trying to bring the exclusive into reality. And as she left the newspaper offices that evening she stopped by to talk with Mike. "Hey, just wanting to let you know that as of Monday I will be dropping off my articles or emailing them over to you as I will be doing some work with my new job." Mike nodded but said not a word. He wasn't happy about the situation but he couldn't stop or control it.

Still staying at Edward's that was where Bella headed from work. She knew that at this time of day she was likely to be alone and would be able to read Marie's letter uninterrupted by anyone. It has taken her several days to be able to get to the place mentally to be able to do this, but, she knew it needed to be done. There might be some clues in there that would lead to her actual killers and the evidence she had hidden from them. If that was the case then Charlie needed that information immediately. Being alone in the house would also give her the opportunity to talk with her dad without worrying if someone would overhear her conversation.

Upon arrival she headed straight for the guestroom she has been using, closed the door and called Charlie. As he answered she was able to update him about the coming events. That was when she informed him about her meeting with Garrett Windom and the envelope he had given her claiming it was from Marie. Charlie asked if she had read it as yet to which she answered no, but, was getting ready to do so. "I had to take some time to find my nerve for whatever that envelope might contain. If there is anything helpful in there I will see about letting you know immediately." She promised. It was then they ended their call.

With hands shaking slightly Bella did open the envelope. Looking inside she saw a letter and a key. She pulled the letter out and read it through a couple of time and by the time she had finished the second reading she had tears flowing down her face. The pain of the loss caused her to draw up into the fetal position and lay there on her bed sobbing. With each breath she cried all the harder until she cried herself to sleep.

Not knowing the passage of the time the letter and the key were still beside her open when Edward came home. He knew she was there due to the car being in the garage. Calling for her as he went through the house, he received no answer so decided to check her room. Opening the door he saw her asleep on her bed with dry tear tracks running down her face. It then he noticed the open letter lying next to her. He starts to reach for the letter out of concern and because he was curious as to who had written something to make his love cry. But, just as his fingers touched it Bella begins to move and slowly opens her eyes. Just in the nick of time Edward moved his hand back so she stayed unaware that he was about to invade her privacy. His jealousy was directing his actions because he thought the letter might be from the guy she had met earlier in the week.

He wanted Bella to stay with him instead of finding an apartment. He had an apartment up over the garage if she demanded that she needed to have her own place, but, at least she would be in a safe and secure area. A place he could be close in case she needed him and he could keep a close eye on her. That he had planned to discuss with her this weekend. Also, to tell her about the upcoming press conference scheduled for Monday. He wanted all things out in the open so she had no surprises coming at her.

"May I ask why you are in my room? And, how long have you been in here?"

"I had been calling for you for a good bit of time with no answer so I came up here to check on you. I knew you were home due to the car being here. But, was concerned when I couldn't find you after what had happened last weekend at your old apartment." He answered her.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. If there is nothing else would you mind leaving so I can shower and change? I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." She told him. With that he left the room. But, his need to know was about to eat him up alive.

**A/N: Things are now moving and Edward will be taking responsibility for something he feels he hasn't done just so the filming can begin and keep his parents from losing money on the deal. Will Jessica talk him into an exclusive? What was in the letter that caused Bella so much pain? And, what lock fits the key? What will the key lead to?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Not knowing the passage of the time the letter and the key were still beside her open when Edward came home. He knew she was there due to the car being in the garage. Calling for her as he went through the house, he received no answer so decided to check her room. Opening the door he saw her asleep on her bed with dry tear tracks running down her face. It then he noticed the open letter lying next to her. He starts to reach for the letter out of concern and because he was curious as to who had written something to make his love cry. But, just as his fingers touched it Bella begins to move and slowly opens her eyes. Just in the nick of time Edward moved his hand back so she stayed unaware that he was about to invade her privacy. His jealousy was directing his actions because he thought the letter might be from the guy she had met earlier in the week._

_He wanted Bella to stay with him instead of finding an apartment. He had an apartment up over the garage if she demanded that she needed to have her own place, but, at least she would be in a safe and secure area. A place he could be close in case she needed him and he could keep a close eye on her. That he had planned to discuss with her this weekend. Also, to tell her about the upcoming press conference scheduled for Monday. He wanted all things out in the open so she had no surprises coming at her._

"_May I ask why you are in my room? And, how long have you been in here?"_

"_I had been calling for you for a good bit of time with no answer so I came up here to check on you. I knew you were home due to the car being here. But, was concerned when I couldn't find you after what had happened last weekend at your old apartment." He answered her._

"_Well, as you can see, I'm fine. If there is nothing else would you mind leaving so I can shower and change? I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." She told him. With that he left the room. But, his need to know was about to eat him up alive._

CHAPTER 25: TIME TO PERFORM

The weekend passed quickly with nothing outstanding as far as Bella was concerning happening. True Edward and his family talked to her again about not going back to her old apartment or getting her old car. As they pointed out, again, that whoever broke in knew enough to know about her since it didn't seem to be a random type of break in. Too many things had been destroyed for no apparent reason other than to hastily remove them from their projected path in a search for something special; almost, like they had a specific item in mind and thought she had it. If that was the case then they knew even more about her such as the type of car she would drive and so forth.

Edward told her that if she didn't want to continue to live with him, per se, in his house, but, wanted an apartment for her own then to consider living in the apartment above his garage. It was a three bedroom place with full kitchen, balcony, living room and en suite bedroom bath master suite and one other full bath for the other two bedroom occupants to use. He explained that it was fully furnished or she could have it redecorated to her taste and get all new furniture that would be up to her. And, about the car, she could continue using the one she was currently driving or purchase another, again the choice was hers. But, for whatever she decided to do not go back to a danger zone just for the sake of doing it or feeling like she had no other options.

Of course, her dad had told her to give up the old apartment and let her car go and stay fresh at a new place. A place of her choice that wouldn't be linked in any way with Marie. For that he and the agents believed was behind the break in t begin with. They all felt that it would be better and safer for her to try to distance herself as much as possible from the upcoming undercover operation other than what was needed from her to maintain the cover.

After reading Marie's letter and then waking up to find Edward standing over her was a rude awakening of huge portions. She felt violated for a moment or so until she realized that he was merely checking on her since she hadn't answered his call from when he had arrived home and she was nowhere in sight. At first she thought that he had read part if not all of the letter that was lying next to her on the bed until she realized that he hadn't had the time. Quickly putting it away she knew that she needed to get that letter to her father because some of the content would be of help to him.

Bella also was shocked by Edward opening telling her about the upcoming press conference and what it entailed. That was a totally unexpected move coming from him. She questioned as to why he would be telling her about it. All he would say was the due to the position she had accepted working for the production company he felt that she needed to be in the know in case anyone in the company commented or asked her about it. She was wise enough to know there was more to it, but, he wasn't to the point yet to say. His attitude towards her was telling of the fact that he had deep feelings for her. Bella wasn't stupid and this was what she had set out to bring about so she could hurt him as he had Marie. And, thinking of Marie brought her mind back to the contents of her letter to Bella. Yes, from all of the signs, her plans are working very well. It won't be long before she will be in the perfect position to pull the carpet out from under him, as the saying goes. And at that thought she just smiled. But, what really surprised her was the fact that he asked her to be there with him for 'moral' support he said with his lopsided smile.

Sunday evening, no one was at the house and Bella had arranged to meet with Charlie out on the Santa Monica pier. It was time for her to leave and take the letter to Charlie for him to read and do what he needed to do to safeguard himself against all sides involved. Enjoying the drive in the early evening was mind cleansing for Bella. She felt lighter in spirit, at least, for the moment. Things were going to get heavy again shortly with giving her dad Marie's letter for him to read and they decide on a course of action necessary to protect themselves and to bring about justice as well.

She parks and then getting out of the car looks around to see if she can see her dad. At first there is no sign of him, but, at close examination she notices a shadow figure motioning for her to follow which she does. After a bit, she enters a café situated on the pier and sees Charlie seated in the shadows off into a corner. Stopping at a table near the door she picks up a menu to see about ordering something to eat while discreetly looking around at any other patrons that might be present. The waitress comes over takes Bella's drink order and then bringing it back gets her food order. During that time, Charlie gets up from his table as if walking towards the restrooms, but, stops while the waitress is still there and makes a hit on Bella.

"Hey, pretty lady, are you alone?" Bella looks at him for a moment as if shocked that he would even dare approach her, and then answers, "Yes."

"Then why eat by yourself, come keep me company while I finish my meal. Promise I won't bite." He throws at her with a bit of humor and a hopefully reassuring smile.

"But, I don't know you." She comments while looking to the waitress for help or reassurance of some kind.

The waitress looks at her and then at Charlie before smiling, "I have to agree with you Isaac, she is pretty." Then turning to Bella she pats her hand before saying, "Don't worry about Isaac here, he's harmless. If I was about fifteen years younger I might be thinking naughty thoughts about him." She chuckles while turning to leave and give Bella's order to the cook.

Isaac went her to the back for whatever his purpose had been and then returned to his table. But, before sitting down he looked over at Bella one more time with a raised eyebrow. With that look Bella quickly makes up her mind to move to the other table with Isaac and sits down. Not long after that her order is ready and served. The conversation throughout the whole meals was lighthearted on both sides with really no personal information being exchanged or asked for.

After they both had finished Isaac rises while asking, "Have you ever been down to the end of the pier at sunset?" Bella shook her head no because in truth she hadn't. "Well, come on, pretty lady, you have a sight to behold." He says while holding out his hand. With a slight bit of hesitation Bella puts her hand in his as he helps her to rise and then they leave after leaving the right amount of money on the table with a good tip each for the waitress.

Arriving at the pier end, they both lean upon the railing. "While, little girl, did you bring the letter?"

"Yeah." And she very discreetly hands it over to him so he can read it from the light that is coming from nature and the lamppost just above them. To the onlooker they would see two people enjoying the sunset, not what was actually happening. Charlie read the letter, had a quick inhale of breath before slowly rereading it again. He read:

'**Hey, cuz, SURPRISE! **

**Remember how we used to make fun of the scenes in the movies where people would be reading a letter or watching a video that started off 'if you are reading this letter, or, watching this tape or video, then it means I am dead." Well, guess what? No truer words have been said at the moment, for if you are reading this then I am dead, but, not by any means at my own hand which is how I imagine they will try to make it look.**

"**Cuz, there are some things in my life that I kept from you, but, you have a need to know them now because many lives including your own, I think, depends upon you knowing the truth. For a good while now I have worked with the FBI as an undercover informant. The pay was lousy, but, the thrills were great. **

**Word came to the Bureau about a ring of thugs running human trafficking, gun running and drugs on the side. This information was submitted through a contact that happened to work for one of the movie studios here in town, but, didn't say which one before he was killed. So, several of us were assigned to the different studios to see if we could locate which one and get any leads as to who was involved.**

"**My cover was selling a script that I passed that I had written. It was a perfect in to be behind the screens, but, unnoticed unless I wanted to be. So, I got one of your screenplays which I knew would be my golden ticket. Remember, when that is what I wanted to do? Well, guess what? It worked. I met some amazing people. The one company that was truly interested and able to pay what I felt the story was worth was Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios. **

"**I met all of the Cullen's and they were absolutely fantastic, especially Edward. We dated and laughed and shared a really great relationship. My Edward and I became very close and fell in love with each other, so, we started talking marriage. Can you imagine me married? Yeah, I know, I needed to eat my own words.**

"**Anyways, I did discover the connection to the ones the Bureau was after, although, most of the company are unaware of the vermin within their mist. It makes for a nice cover up to be able to move from one place to another due to location work and no one suspecting anything. I managed to get on the inside circle much to my Edward's dismay. He was heartbroken and begged me to not associate with them. I had to tell him to let me live my own life. He finally told me that if I didn't want to change then I didn't want him. That nearly broke me, but, cuz, I still had a job to do. So, I had to let him do what he needed to do.**

"**But, they found out somehow, I nearly got caught getting out the evidence I needed to bring these assholes down. Enclosed is the key to the location of where everything is hidden and you know my habits, so, think, and you will know the location without me having to tell you. Please, get it to the necessary people by going through Uncle Charlie. But, warn him to be very, very careful of who he speaks with as these people have a mole at the Bureau; not sure who it is, but, there is a leak.**

"**I am writing all of this down so I can get word to you one way or another. Please take care. My friend has been asked to give this to you if I have dropped out of sight or he has received word of my death. But, he has been told to wait for a certain period of time just to avoid anyone connecting this letter as being in existence and the person it is addressed to. YOU, cuz.**

"**Please tell my Edward that I love him and will be waiting for him in eternity. We can have there what we couldn't here. Sorry, to put this burden in your lap, but, I can't trust anyone more than you.**

**Love you always,**

**Marie.**

**P.S. Tell Mom and Dad that I love them and when all of this can be told I do hope they will be proud that I was trying to do good. And, watch over my Edward as much as you can.**

Bella quietly left while Charlie was staring off into the sunset with tears flowing freely and unashamedly down his face. She knew how her dad felt and no words could help ease the pain. Going back to her car she returned to the place she called home with the decision made to take Edward upon his offer of the garage apartment for she needed to be close to make his life a living hell for the pain he caused Marie and the position he put her in and left her there.

Monday morning broke with the sun shining and a slight breeze blowing to keep things pleasant for the moment. Edward was nervous as hell since he hadn't received any word or decision from Bella about her plans. His family was gathering so they all could go to the conference as a united front. Time approached for them to leave, but, no Bella. With his spirits sagging and at an all time low Edward left with everyone. One thing for sure lives would be changing and they were finally meeting the mystery person, Isa Swan.

Jessica hadn't had any luck getting an exclusive from Edward, but, she was amongst the front runners in the conference and Edward noticed her as he walked up to the podium. He looked around one last time and finally spotted Bella in a corner smiling sheepishly at him. Nodding he started to speak when from the opposite side of the room a door opened and in walked Caius D' Angelo with another person, an older man.

**A/N: Marie speaks beyond the grave, but, did what she has to say make things better or worse for some people?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_**But, they found out somehow, I nearly got caught getting out the evidence I needed to bring these assholes down. Enclosed is the key to the location of where everything is hidden and you know my habits, so, think, and you will know the location without me having to tell you. Please, get it to the necessary people by going through Uncle Charlie. But, warn him to be very, very careful of who he speaks with as these people have a mole at the Bureau; not sure who it is, but, there is a leak.**_

"_**I am writing all of this down so I can get word to you one way or another. Please take care. My friend has been asked to give this to you if I have dropped out of sight or he has received word of my death. But, he has been told to wait for a certain period of time just to avoid anyone connecting this letter as being in existence and the person it is addressed to. YOU, cuz.**_

"_**Please tell my Edward that I love him and will be waiting for him in eternity. We can have there what we couldn't here. Sorry, to put this burden in your lap, but, I can't trust anyone more than you.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Marie.**_

_**P.S. Tell Mom and Dad that I love them and when all of this can be told I do hope they will be proud that I was trying to do good. And, watch over my Edward as much as you can.**_

_Bella quietly left while Charlie was staring off into the sunset with tears flowing freely and unashamedly down his face. She knew how her dad felt and no words could help ease the pain. Going back to her car she returned to the place she called home with the decision made to take Edward upon his offer of the garage apartment for she needed to be close to make his life a living hell for the pain he caused Marie and the position he put her in and left her there._

_Monday morning broke with the sun shining and a slight breeze blowing to keep things pleasant for the moment. Edward was nervous as hell since he hadn't received any word or decision from Bella about her plans. His family was gathering so they all could go to the conference as a united front. Time approached for them to leave, but, no Bella. With his spirits sagging and at an all time low Edward left with everyone. One thing for sure lives would be changing and they were finally meeting the mystery person, Isa Swan. _

_Jessica hadn't had any luck getting an exclusive from Edward, but, she was amongst the front runners in the conference and Edward noticed her as he walked up to the podium. He looked around one last time and finally spotted Bella in a corner smiling sheepishly at him. Nodding he started to speak when from the opposite side of the room a door opened and in walked Caius D' Angelo with another person, an older man._

CHAPTER 26: DUES PAID, NEXT PLEASE

With all of the noise and shouting flying back and forth, the room became suddenly quiet as everyone saw the door on the far side open and two men walk in. Thoughts begin whizzing the minds as to who these two might be, but, still not a word was spoken nor a sound heard from anyone or thing. As the two men walked towards the front where Edward Cullen stood people gave way so they would have clear path to traverse. During the whole time eyes continued to follow as they approached an area directly behind Edward.

As all parties were finally in place and the one in front facing the press with the press facing the front, Edward stepped forward to begin with his statement. "I have asked for this press conference as a means of settling an existing situation between Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios and the self proclaimed owner of the screenplay called 'The Road of Loneliness' by Isa Swan which was purchased in good faith for the purpose of making into a movie from one Marie Swan. It has been proven that Marie Swan had no legal claim to the mentioned screenplay, but, in fact Isa Swan is the true owner and writer.

"All of you are aware of the various comments, rumors and so forth that has been making the rounds in our community for several weeks now. Up until this moment I have kept quiet and from this moment onwards shall maintain my silence once again. However, the offer was put forth that if I would make a statement in regards to my relationship with the late Ms Swan and withdraw from the filming of the movie, giving up all benefits that might result from the same, then Isa Swan will allow the current existing agreement between Fantasy Productions and Marie Swan to remain valid and drop any further said action against the Production Company and Studio.

"It was also agreed that Isa Swan would stand before all of you after I have finished and confirm this agreement. But, at this moment I don't see her present.

"So, with all of that being explained, I do hereby state that when the purchase of the screenplay was made from Marie Swan, she and I did have a brief relationship. We dated a few times, but, realized that we would be nothing more than friends. Shortly after that she met someone that she had developed deep feelings, and, it was my understanding that he felt the same. As to what brought about the death of Marie Swan I have no idea. Some say she took her own life which I very much doubt since this young woman was too much excited with life itself. Some say she was murdered for reasons as yet unknown and that I do believe.

"Marie Swan was a beautiful person, both inside and out. She was a real person not like the fake Hollywood type that we all encounter in our day to day dealings and shall be a greatly missed friend. I do know that she did become depressed at one time as she and her boyfriend, for want of a better word, had a disagreement. But, the last time I spoke with Ms Swan she had indicated that things were going to be working out in the near future towards wedding bells ringing, were her words. So, it came as a great shock to hear of her demise and then to read about all of the suggestions that were coming forth from sources that felt they had to be heard. That was only one source that came close to the truth at any one time, and to this day I have no damn idea where she was getting her information. In fact, I would read her column just to be able to know what would be coming at me or my family in the near foreseeable future." Edward commented with a small chuckle with the rest of the room joining in since they all knew to who he was referring.

"Marie Swan and I loved each other as friends, nothing more and nothing less. I pray that if she was murdered, as I indicated that I do believe that was the case, that her murderer will be brought to justice damn soon.

"It is at this time I would like to say that I will turn the floor over to Isa Swan, but, -"

"Thank you, young man." Said the older gentleman that had entered with Caius D'Angelo at the beginning of the gathering. And with that being said both men stepped forward. Caius D'Angelo begins to speak, "Mr. Cullen and members of the press, I would like to introduce Isaac Swan, known through his writing as Isa Swan. Everyone assumed that my client was female and never once considered it to be otherwise." He offered as way of explanation.

The man D'Angelo indicated stepped more to the center of the stage, but, was glancing off into the crowd as if looking for something or someone. At least, that was the way it seemed to Edward. He looked around to see if he could locate the target that Mr. Swan could be watched, but, nothing stood out. After that slight pause Isaac Swan began to speak, "I know that a different type of statement was expected from the mouth of Edward Cullen, however, since his statement was within the guidelines required all rights are hereby relinquished to Fantasy Productions and Filming Studios as set forth in the original agreement between said company and Marie Swan, my cousin. With her being that close to me that is how she was able to obtain the screenplay in the first place without my knowledge.

"And, as long as the new portion of the agreement between the Production Company and myself are upheld then I step aside to allow work to continue unhindered from myself or anyone else." With that said Isaac Swan turned to Tangelo and motioned that he was finished and ready to leave without wanting to answer any questions. Both men left through a near exit without looking back.

The stunned shock that had reigned over the room at the introduction of Isaac Swan suddenly broke as questions begin to fly just that many seconds too late as he was gone. Edward and his family were a bit shocked by the currently presented facts as well. Jasper stepped up and thanked everyone for their time in a dismissal of the group and then ushered his family out the same side door that the two men had used just moments before.

"Did anyone see if Bella had left?" Edward asked as the door closed behind them.

"Well, I be damned. Who knew that that bombshell was about to be dropped?" said Emmett.

No one answered either question as they all got back into the limo that had brought all of them and headed back to Edward's. Edward worried about Bella's whereabouts, Jasper was puzzled by the statement Swan had made and everyone else rode in absolute silence due to the shock that had been delivered to them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella was waiting outside the D'Angelo offices when she saw Caius and her father pull into the parking lot. She greeted them with a smile and then they all went into the office together.

"Did we accomplish what you wanted, Ms Swan?" Caius asked of his client.

"To a certain extent, yes, it was achieved. The statement wasn't what I want exactly, but, it still fell in the area of what had been asked so it had to be accepted. You have done your job well, Mr. D'Angelo, and here is a check for the rest of your fee. I thank you for all of your time, patience and services in this matter." And with that Bella rose to leave with Charlie not far behind her.

**A/N: What did you think of Edward's statement? Should it have been more or less? Why did Bella go ahead and accept it instead of demanding more?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	27. Chapter 27

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE: In case you haven't noticed an update has been done for this story replacing the author's note before this update. You might want to go back and read it. ;).**

"_And, as long as the new portion of the agreement between the Production Company and myself are upheld then I step aside to allow work to continue unhindered from myself or anyone else." With that said Isaac Swan turned to Tangelo and motioned that he was finished and ready to leave without wanting to answer any questions. Both men left through a near exit without looking back._

_The stunned shock that had reigned over the room at the introduction of Isaac Swan suddenly broke as questions begin to fly just that many seconds too late as he was gone. Edward and his family were a bit shocked by the currently presented facts as well. Jasper stepped up and thanked everyone for their time in a dismissal of the group and then ushered his family out the same side door that the two men had used just moments before._

"_Did anyone see if Bella had left?" Edward asked as the door closed behind them._

"_Well, I be damned. Who knew that that bombshell was about to be dropped?" said Emmett._

_No one answered either question as they all got back into the limo that had brought all of them and headed back to Edward's. Edward worried about Bella's whereabouts, Jasper was puzzled by the statement Swan had made and everyone else rode in absolute silence due to the shock that had been delivered to them._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Bella was waiting outside the D'Angelo offices when she saw Caius and her father pull into the parking lot. She greeted them with a smile and then they all went into the office together._

"_Did we accomplish what you wanted, Ms Swan?" Caius asked of his client._

"_To a certain extent, yes, it was achieved. The statement wasn't what I want exactly, but, it still fell in the area of what had been asked so it had to be accepted. You have done your job well, Mr. D'Angelo, and here is a check for the rest of your fee. I thank you for all of your time, patience and services in this matter." And with that Bella rose to leave with Charlie not far behind her. _

CHAPTER 27: ALMOST COMPLETE HONESTY

As they got outside, Bella turned to Charlie asking if he needed a ride to pick up his car. He said yes and that it would give him time to speak with her also. So, after getting the information of where to go Bella turns to her dad and asks, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I did want to let you know that I arranged for all of your things to be picked up from the old apartment and put in storage. Your car has been sold and the money will be in my pocket by tonight. Got a nice little deal for it. Once I do receive the cash I will hand the cash over to you. That way nothing can be traced back to anyone. It becomes a dead end.

"You can now move forward with whatever arrangements you had made for living and transportation without worry of discovery. There won't be any connections lying around your new place concerning Marie. So, that should keep you a little safer.

"And, to let you know, I noticed a lot of things today that you are trying very hard to deny, even to yourself. Your feeling for Edward Cullen isn't purely for justice or revenge. You are developing deeper feelings for him and you are refusing to acknowledge or to let them give you a chance for happiness. Bella, that is going to come back to bite you in the ass in the future if you aren't careful.

"And, that young man has a lot of feelings for you. Some very deep rooted feelings and I think you know what I mean. You are playing a very dangerous game, Bella."

"I don't think I have to worry about that. All of my emotions are being kept well out of the way of involvement with one Edward Cullen. Nothing more is being done to him than what he did to Marie. It is time that he finds out what rejection like that feels like, and then has to deal with it on a daily basis. A daily basis just like she did. You read the letter. You are aware of her feelings and what he did. No, Edward Cullen will pay for the hurt he caused Marie with leading her on such as he did with promises that he had no intention of fulfilling." Bella said with hard bitterness ringing in every word uttered from her lips.

"Be careful, little girl, and remember what I said about coming back to bite you in the ass. Make sure you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions." And, with that they arrived at the parking lot where Charlie had his vehicle waiting. He got out, waved, unlocked the car, got in, started the engine, put it in gear and left. Bella just sat thinking over everything that had happened in the last couple of hours before heading back to what she was now going to be calling home. Since her dad had taken care of removing all of her things and having them stored she needed to plan how she wanted to decorate her new apartment over the garage. With that thought in mind she started the car and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen to me, you damn jackasses, and listen good because I won't be saying it again. Find me that woman, Bella. We need to know what she knows. The information that Marie stole needs to be recovered to protect all of our asses. The boss is going to go ballistic when he finds out about all of this. Believe me, when I say it won't be pretty for anyone around at the time. Now, get the hell out of my sight and get your jobs done."

Both Frank and John knew that their time was just about up since they were having a hard time finding this woman, Bella. They found Jose and Hugo to fill them in on the instructions and the four left to start with their search.

Jose and Hugo had to be ready to receive delivery of the drugs and meet with Martin Thomas and Sydney Haroldson who work at the studio to be able to get distribution out on the streets. So, they time was limited as to helping find this bitch.

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole family was back at Edward's and he was busy pacing back and forth on the patio where everyone is celebrating the release of legal actions today. The main topic of conversation is also the fact that Isa Swan is male and not female. Edward's concern was where Bella is. Why wasn't she home when they all got back here? His mind kept asking questions that had no immediate answers.

As everyone was getting ready to leave to return to their own homes, Bella comes driving in pulling around to the garage. Getting out she heads up to the apartment above. Her actions had caused everyone else's to stall out of curiosity and a little concern. They knew without saying anything that Edward was worried since he had made his feelings for her very obvious from almost the beginning of their meeting each other. They had seen his reaction to her meeting with other men, even, if it was business, how his spirits dragged or lifted depending on if she was around or not. It was as if he had a neon sign overhead displaying his feelings for Bella.

Walking across the patio and out the gate to the garage, Edward walked up the stairs to the open door. He wanted to know where she had been, with whom she had been, what took so long for her return and why was she up in the garage apartment? He needed some answers before he went more out of his mind than he already was over her. He knew she cared for him, but, he wasn't sure how deeply. They could be good together if she would just give him a chance to prove it. To let him give her all of the love he had in his heart that belonged to her already.

As he entered the apartment he observed that Bella was going from room to room making notes, but, he wasn't sure what it meant. "May I ask what is going on? Where the hell you went after the press conference? Who were you with that you weren't at home when the family returned. Why didn't you go with us this morning? Why won't -"

"Whoa, there." She stopped him and all of his questions. "First let me say that I don't intend nor am I obligated to answer any or all of your questions unless I want to. Secondly, I don't know what give you the idea that I was accountable to you or that you have ownership over me in anyway. So, back the hell over with your shit or I will change my mind about a lot of things." Bella admonished him with heavy sarcasm dripping from each carefully spoken word that left her mouth.

"Sweetheart, with all of the mess that has been threatening you I am overly concerned, but, is because I care for you so much. I do have a jealous streak that comes alive at the mere thought of you with another man unless I know for sure it is strictly business. I don't want to lose you. We are meant to be together and I believe you know that as much as I do. But, I want you safe without holding you back from enjoying life.

"Damnit, woman, I love you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Edward, I prefer not to address that issue. But, I am up here because I decided that you and your family are correct about the situation at my old place and your solution to the problem is reasonable, so, I decided to accept the offers on certain conditions. And, those conditions are that I pay rent for this apartment and my share of the utilities. Also, I will continue to use the car you loaned to me under the condition that I am allowed to maintain it without any help from you. Will you accept those terms?"

"Yes. I don't like them, but, I will accept them if it is the only way I can get you to stay in a place that I know you will be safe. Understand that in time I do plan to slowly change your mind about things." He remarked with a small smile and hope showing in his eyes.

"Don't count on it, Edward. I wish to keep our association in line with where it is at the moment and no differences. I don't plan to change my mind any time soon. You were responsible for the death of Marie Swan whether directly or indirectly. I'm not sure, but, your actions drove her to her death and that I will never forget."

"I didn't have anything to do with her death. Didn't you listen to my statement today when I explained exactly what our relationship was? I only made that statement because of you. Knowing you are aware of all the rumors concerning my involvement with her and her death I wanted to be honest about the fact that I wasn't guilty of causing or of killing her. I was opening up to stop all of the lies as a way to prove it to you that I was innocent.

"Damnit, woman, I love you. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to try to prove to you that fact if I had had any sort of hand in her death?"

Bella just stands there staring beyond him as if he doesn't even exist. She ignores his plea for her attention. Her plan is working, but, at the same time is backfiring on her. But, she can't let anyone know that. She has proof that he was responsible for Marie's death and one way or another he was going to suffer and be held accountable. If the courts wouldn't do it then she would.

He reaches out to grab her by her arms and gives a little shake; just enough to try and get her to focus on him, to give him her undivided attention for a moment. Long enough to listen to what he has to say. But, she continues to look away, not interested in one word.

Slowly he releases her as he turns away. If she won't listen, then there was nothing more he could do at the moment. However, little does she realize that he is determined to fight for what they share together? It is not going to be allowed to die and she will not be allowed to just walk away. Tears form in his eyes as he turns away from her half way before uttering the words, "We aren't finished. I refuse to give up and will fight for what we have. You can try to ignore it and me all you want, but, that is all that will happen, you will only be allowed to try!" at which he completes his turn and walks away.

The couple had been unaware the all of the family had overheard their entire conversation until Edward got to the bottom of the stairs and saw all of them looking at him with sadness. They saw the hope that had been in his eyes die as the tears continued to silently fall down his face. But, the one thing each of them knew about Edward, he meant what he had said. He would fight for what he wanted and he wanted a life with Bella.

**A/N: Bella's plan is working, but, it is coming back slowly to kick her in the teeth. What will Edward do now? What is Charlie's next move? And, is Bella really safe?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	28. Chapter 28

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Damnit, woman, I love you. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to try to prove to you that fact if I had had any sort of hand in her death?"_

_Bella just stands there staring beyond him as if he doesn't even exist. She ignores his plea for her attention. Her plan is working, but, at the same time is backfiring on her. But, she can't let anyone know that. She has proof that he was responsible for Marie's death and one way or another he was going to suffer and be held accountable. If the courts wouldn't do it then she would._

_He reaches out to grab her by her arms and gives a little shake; just enough to try and get her to focus on him, to give him her undivided attention for a moment. Long enough to listen to what he has to say. But, she continues to look away, not interested in one word. _

_Slowly he releases her as he turns away. If she won't listen, then there was nothing more he could do at the moment. However, little does she realize that he is determined to fight for what they share together? It is not going to be allowed to die and she will not be allowed to just walk away. Tears form in his eyes as he turns away from her half way before uttering the words, "We aren't finished. I refuse to give up and will fight for what we have. You can try to ignore it and me all you want, but, that is all that will happen, you will only be allowed to try!" at which he completes his turn and walks away._

_The couple had been unaware the all of the family had overheard their entire conversation until Edward got to the bottom of the stairs and saw all of them looking at him with sadness. They saw the hope that had been in his eyes die as the tears continued to silently fall down his face. But, the one thing each of them knew about Edward, he meant what he had said. He would fight for what he wanted and he wanted a life with Bella._

CHAPTER 28: TIME IS MARCHING ON

It had been two weeks since the confrontation between Edward and Bella. During that time each member of the Cullen family be it parent, sibling or sibling spouse, tried talking to Bella about that incident. But, they didn't get any further than asking to speak with her for a moment before Bella told each before any other word passed their mouth that she refused to discuss her personal business with any of them.

She made the transition from the newspaper to heading the script department with little to no problems whatsoever. The last week of her notice at the paper went by quickly and the last of her articles were flawless submitted on time. And, in between writing her last pieces she dealt with finding personnel for her department that were talented and had a sharp eye for a good story. Then in the evenings she was busily redecorating her new apartment as she wanted it. There weren't too many changes that she made, but, just enough to make it feeling like her place that would reflect her personality and give it a good homey, welcoming feel.

She hadn't had much of a chance yet to looking into getting another vehicle let alone give it much serious thought. Her working knowledge of good safe vehicles was limited, but, she was hopeful that some time with her father could help in that area. Some private time that was away from prying eyes and waging tongues. Somewhere that they could be themselves for awhile to interact as father and daughter that wouldn't blow his cover.

Charlie had started at the studio in his capacity as consultant for the making of the film. He was introduced around to the entire staff of all the departments that would be involved in the filming. And, true to his word, Edward wasn't the director of the film, but, he would be working closely with Isaac in case he needed any help adapting with the work. As there were likely to need some revisions done and everyone felt that Edward would of benefit in that area that it would help him to be able to make the revisions more workable the first go round.

It was during this time of working closely with Edward that Charlie got to know the young man and what he observed of the entire Cullen bunch he approved. He observed that Edward's eyes would follow Bella wherever she went. The deep feelings that shown in his eyes when she was anywhere near, although, his expression remain unemotional, but, Charlie being able to read a person from years of being a police officer did see the sadness that lurked in his attitude and the way he carried himself while she was close. It made Charlie more determined to speak to Bella about what was going on in her head and the way she was conducting her campaign against Edward. He wanted Bella to give him a fair chance of maybe proving himself innocent.

Marie's letter quickly flashed through Charlie's mind, raising some questions like it always seemed to do when he reminded the parts referring to Edward. The letter seemed to incriminate him as to have treated her differently than that of someone interested in marrying her. And, if he had those feelings towards Marie than how could he be so suddenly interested in Bella? No, there was more that hadn't been discovered as yet and he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery. To get those answers was going to require cooperation from Bella. She was going to have to change her tactics to a great extent and gather more information of the personal nature for him. That was the only way both of them could be fair and make an information decision about Edward's motive.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, boss, that woman, Bella, doesn't live there anymore. All of her stuff has disappeared along with her car. For all of the information we have been able to get from her neighbors a moving company came in and packed everything and her car was sold. No one has any idea of where she has gone."

"I see. During all of this detecting job did you happen to discover why she was moving? Did it, oh, I don't know, perhaps, have anything to do with the mess that you left behind you when you broke into her apartment? You two misfits had better find her, and quickly, if you want to keep breathing the same air as I am. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Uh – uh—uh, yes, sir. Immediately, sir. "

Right about that time the phone rang and was answered where a report of the drugs having to have been developed successful to the contacts at the studio. Well, at least, one thing was going right.

The buyers for the guns were due in in the next couple of days and everything was nearing completion for delivery. And, his human shipment was due to be shipped by the end of next week. About that time another drug shipment is due for delivery as well.

Things were starting to get a little complicated and somehow near the borderline of going out of control with only a small slip up. If no one was careful. The stuff that Marie Swan had stolen needed to be recovered and the feeling of running out of time was slowly creeping up his spine. This Bella woman had to be found so that everything could be gotten back and then she needed to be disposed of, but, in a different method than Marie, but, still just as permanent.

Someone always has someone else that they have to give an accounting, but, the persons he has to account to is one nasty piece of work when crossed. If it came to his attention that the operations here were close to being exposed then no force in heaven, hell or on earth would be able to stop the storm that would engulf them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had other things that needed to be investigated besides Bella and Edward's screwed up feelings for one another and his daughter's determination to destroy the man, the case he was working undercover to bring about the downfall of the criminal element that was behind it and bringing to justice the ones responsible for Marie's death, working out the riddle of where Marie hid the evidence she had collected and at the same time protecting Bella from whoever is after her in connection to Marie involving her indirectly in this case. He had to find out who was the mole, the informant, the dirty agent that brings dishonor to all upstanding, honest dealing law enforcement officers throughout the whole legal system.

Time has to be taken to come to rational conclusions as to whom he can trust and to whom he can't. There is going to have to be someone that he can go to for help when the time comes. After he had given the whole thing more consideration, Charlie decided that he would call an old friend that he knew he could trust. Someone that had help save his ass more times than he could count. That is a call he would put forth the first chance he got.

Right now he was sitting in one a rehearsal run through of the script. Notes are being made by the director and by Edward Cullen who seemed to be acting as an advisor to him. He was learning that show business wasn't as glamorize as everyone seems to think it is. Charlie had no idea how he was going to make these script changes before tomorrow. Somehow Bella was going to have to help him. He needed to get word to her as quickly as he could without blowing his cover.

After being involved for the last two weeks this was the first time script changes had been discussed, but, Charlie had been around each of the crew members enough by now to have a feel for each and to see how they interacted with each other and with outsiders. He had his eye on a couple of men that work with cameras and the lighting. One was Martin Thomas, a cameraman, and the other was Sydney Haroldson, a lighting expert. Both men behaved as if they had something to hide, but, Charlie had seen a couple of men not involved on the filming hanging around from time to time. All four men would disappear from time to time for only two of them to reappear to pick up where they had left off as if nothing unusual had happened. It definitely alerted Charlie to keep a close eye on them, their associates and their happenings.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella felt her phone vibrate so checked to see who was sending her a text message. She smiled as she saw what her father had sent to her. so, without hesitation she responded back with an affirmative and got ready to leave the office to meet with him at the pier as they had before when she had given him Marie's letter. She still had the key since that was what Charlie had wanted.

She was enjoying her new job and Esme Cullen seemed happy with her work. Bella knew that she was going to have a late night doing rewrites for him to hand in tomorrow. So far she had managed to avoid Edward after their confrontation two weeks ago, but, she knew that she was going to have to get him to make another play for her attention so she could play with his emotions and get them involved towards her even more. That was going to take some thought, but, she would get it done.

**A/N: Charlie seems to have his priorities in order as well to have located a couple of individuals to keep a close watch on. Does he have the right people pegged? Who is Charlie going to get to help? Who is the big boss? Where has Marie hidden her things? And, to what does the key belong? Will Bella figure it out? How will she get Edward to make another move towards her?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	29. Chapter 29

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Right now he was sitting in one a rehearsal run through of the script. Notes are being made by the director and by Edward Cullen who seemed to be acting as an advisor to him. He was learning that show business wasn't as glamorize as everyone seems to think it is. Charlie had no idea how he was going to make these script changes before tomorrow. Somehow Bella was going to have to help him. He needed to get word to her as quickly as he could without blowing his cover._

_After being involved for the last two weeks this was the first time script changes had been discussed, but, Charlie had been around each of the crew members enough by now to have a feel for each and to see how they interacted with each other and with outsiders. He had his eye on a couple of men that work with cameras and the lighting. One was Martin Thomas, a cameraman, and the other was Sydney Haroldson, a lighting expert. Both men behaved as if they had something to hide, but, Charlie had seen a couple of men not involved on the filming hanging around from time to time. All four men would disappear from time to time for only two of them to reappear to pick up where they had left off as if nothing unusual had happened. It definitely alerted Charlie to keep a close eye on them, their associates and their happenings._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bella felt her phone vibrate so checked to see who was sending her a text message. She smiled as she saw what her father had sent to her. so, without hesitation she responded back with an affirmative and got ready to leave the office to meet with him at the pier as they had before when she had given him Marie's letter. She still had the key since that was what Charlie had wanted._

_She was enjoying her new job and Esme Cullen seemed happy with her work. Bella knew that she was going to have a late night doing rewrites for him to hand in tomorrow. So far she had managed to avoid Edward after their confrontation two weeks ago, but, she knew that she was going to have to get him to make another play for her attention so she could play with his emotions and get them involved towards her even more. That was going to take some thought, but, she would get it done._

CHAPTER 29: HOW MUCH MORE CAN I TAKE

Time passed quickly. Bella was settled into her new job and had the department running smoothly. New scripts, book adaptations and screenplays were flowing constantly in which kept everyone busy. Quite a few new possibilities were residing on her desk waiting for the final okay to be presented to Esme and Carlisle for their final approval before an offer would be made.

The way she had set up the whole procurement procedure was that as an item was presented documents would be signed and a small reservation fee would be paid for exclusive rights until a decision had been made in regards as to whether the item was of interest or not. If it wasn't then the item would be returned to its owner who kept the fee since it paid for the tie up time the company had the item in their possession. But, if the item was found to be of interest then a final price was negotiated between owner and company with the owner signing all rights away to the Production Company. This was what Bella felt was a fair way to treat the people presenting their hard work for recognition.

It has now been four weeks since Bella and Edward had had their confrontation and they were no closer to resolving things between them. In fact, Bella ignored Edward as much as possible except for when they actually had to been together for business purposes. She had decided to use the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' would be the approach to use. It would hopefully height his senses and take his feelings even deeper by her not acknowledging him outside of the office.

Edward had tried on several occasions to speak with her privately. Such times as when she would come home, during lunch time at the office and even, after any meeting that took place in his parents' office, but, she always managed evade any attempts he made to get her alone so he could speak with her. She was getting really good at doing that. But, it was getting on his nerves. He needed to get things straight between them. He wanted her to understand that they were meant to be together. That he meant what he had said about not giving up, but, she needed to give him a chance to prove that he wasn't involved with Marie Swan and her death. Why Bella was so adamant about this was beyond his understanding, but, it seemed that it was important to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was getting in good with all of the filming crew and had made friends with quite a few of them including Martin Thomas and Sydney Haroldson. He had let it be known that finances were getting to be a bit strained for him and he was needing to find another source of income to help balance things. This baiting seemed to be paying off for him as only two men had made a comment or so about his supposed situation. They asked about the funds they thought he had received from selling the screenplay.

Charlie took the time to explain that he hadn't received anything from it that all of that money had gone to the individual, a Marie Swan that had passed off as being the owner of his work. Even when further to explain that he wouldn't receive any revenue from the story until after the movie was released. He had made the deal with the Cullen's concerning certain legal issues since Marie was a distant family member and had robbed not just them, but, him, also, of money due to her selfish actions.

"Man that was pretty shitty coming from family. Were you close to her?"

"No. Didn't really know her at all. Just at family gathers and so forth. Not really sure how she had gotten a hold of my work. But, her actions sure put a financial binding on me. Selfish little bitch that she seems to have been. Just like the rest of her family." Charlie played the situation along.

"Yeah, seems like all of us are learning that you can't even trust family any more. They'll turn on you in a fucking heartbeat and stab you in the back. Sounds like that is what happened to you Isaac." Martin commented. Sydney just nodded in agreement to his statement.

Then he said, "Listen, if we come up with a solution for you I'll be sure to let you know."

"Sounds good, thanks, guys. I appreciate the thought."

Nothing else was said after that and it had been a couple of weeks ago that the discussion had even taken place. Charlie didn't push them, but, his cop instincts were tell him that he had found the contacts in the studios that Marie had been working through. Even if that was the case, he had to go slow and let them make all of the moves for right now. If he started appearing desperate or asking too many questions it was alert them and possibly their boss which would really create further problems.

During this time as well, Charlie had made contact with his old friends that had retired from the U S Marshall's office, the Attorney General's office and the FBI. Explaining the situation and the fact that he had received information about a bad agent within the Bureau, it made it hard for Charlie to know who to trust to report back to with any information. As he said this at the moment included the agents that asked for his help. His friends assured him they were on it and would make sure the mole was found and agents would be on stay by for when they would be needed.

Also, during the time that Charlie had started at the filming studios playing his role as Isa Swan and having to work doing revisions, he had to hand it to Bella and her inventive ways of getting the revisions done and back to him as needed. She went from leaving the paperwork in his car, walking up telling him he had left this behind when she had questions about the new script he had submitted for review, to quietly handing him a book that he had supposedly requested to read for research with the revisions tucked within the pages. No one seemed to be the wiser.

Bella even had it set up to do the revisions through emails once the filming went on location. All Charlie had to do was email her his notes and she would email back the revisions and he could just print them out. His baby girl was smart.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the next step in her game against Edward, Bella had started dating other men. Most of the time she would let them pick her up at work and they go out, but, there had been a time or two when she would arranged to be picked up at her apartment. Of course, this required that Edward or another member of the household that was available had to let them in through the gates.

One this particular night all of the Cullen family was gathered around the pool on the patio when Bella's date arrived and had buzzed to be given admittance to the grounds. It was Esme that allowed him to come in and went back out to let everyone know what was happening. At her pronouncement Edward got very quiet and still, he had just about reached the end of his limit concerning the situation with Bella. His jealousy was eating him up inside.

"This is getting ridiculous." He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else in particular.

"What do you mean, son?" asked Carlisle.

"She belongs with me and not some damn asshole that doesn't care a damn about her. Why can't she see that? I am going to have to have another talk with her and put a stop from this." he remarked.

"Edward, you really need to give her some space at the moment and let her see that you aren't involved with anyone else. Give her time to realize that you weren't more involved with Marie Swan and that what you said was the true on all fronts." Esme advised him.

"Mom, -" he began

"Don't Mom me. You would do will to listen to me. For weeks she has seen all of this mess unfolding around her. And, then your statement about your relationship, but, there has never been a statement issued from the Swan family backing up your position. So, that would cause her to be cautious in allowing you to get too close to her emotions." Both Alice and Rosalie unfortunately agreed with what Esme was telling him.

All had gotten quiet after that statement when the silence was broken by a car starting a leaving the grounds. Everyone got back to their activities before Bella's date had asked to be allowed onto the grounds and they both left. Edward seems to be himself and to have shaken off his bad mood to enjoy the rest of the evening with his family and friends. Time started getting late when everyone decided it was time to go home as they had a lot to finish up since the filming was heading in a few days out onto location for a few weeks.

Edward stayed up waiting, listening to the sound of Bella returning home. He had what his mother had said and did give it some thought, but, decided that he needed to confront Bella about their relationship. She was his and she needed to understand that and begin to accept it. Finally around two in the morning he heard a car coming up the drive and pulling around to the back.

He had Bella laughing which was suddenly cut shortly, but, by what Edward didn't think he had to guess. But, he did need to make sure the man wasn't going to stay the night. No, that wasn't even going to happen, but, he was going to get Bella's attention. So, he got up and marched out the back of the house, across the patio and towards the garage, making as much noise as he could to announce his pending arrival.

Before he came within sight of the couple he heard the car start up and pull away. Then rounding the corner he saw Bella heading up the steps to enter her apartment. As Edward stepped into the light Bella realized that he was approaching after all and hadn't returned to the main house. "I want to talk with you." He demanded.

"Not tonight. I'm tired and about to go to bed."

"Now. We have tells to discuss and you need to learn to stop encouraging other men. You are meant to be with me and I don't share." He told her very calmly as he moved up the steps towards her.

"You conceited ass. I belong to no one and I will associate with whom I wish. You have no say in the matter."

"That, sweetheart, is where you are wrong." Edward had continued climbing up to her and Bella had continued during their exchange to her door and opened it. As she stepped through and turned to close to end any further comments she didn't realize how close Edward was. With putting his hand up to stop the door from closing he pushed on it to force it open enough for him to enter.

"Get the hell out of my home." She yelled.

"After we come to an understanding." He tells her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She pulled her hand back to hit him, but, he caught it in mid air before she could make contact with his face. Pulling her towards him he fastened his mouth to hers in a hard kiss while walking her backwards towards the wall directly behind her. She was fighting, but, he held her in place firmly, but, gently, not lifting his mouth from hers.

**A/N: Is Charlie starting to get closer to meeting the persons involved with the drugs, guns and that killed Marie? Should Edward have listened to his mother? Did he make the right choice in his approach to confront Bella?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	30. Chapter 30

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_He heard Bella laughing which was suddenly cut shortly, but, by what Edward didn't think he had to guess. But, he did need to make sure the man wasn't going to stay the night. No, that wasn't even going to happen, but, he was going to get Bella's attention. So, he got up and marched out the back of the house, across the patio and towards the garage, making as much noise as he could to announce his pending arrival._

_Before he came within sight of the couple he heard the car start up and pull away. Then rounding the corner he saw Bella heading up the steps to enter her apartment. As Edward stepped into the light Bella realized that he was approaching after all and hadn't returned to the main house. "I want to talk with you." He demanded._

"_Not tonight. I'm tired and about to go to bed."_

"_Now. We have tells to discuss and you need to learn to stop encouraging other men. You are meant to be with me and I don't share." He told her very calmly as he moved up the steps towards her._

"_You conceited ass. I belong to no one and I will associate with whom I wish. You have no say in the matter."_

"_That, sweetheart, is where you are wrong." Edward had continued climbing up to her and Bella had continued during their exchange to her door and opened it. As she stepped through and turned to close to end any further comments she didn't realize how close Edward was. With putting his hand up to stop the door from closing he pushed on it to force it open enough for him to enter._

"_Get the hell out of my home." She yelled._

"_After we come to an understanding." He tells her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_She pulled her hand back to hit him, but, he caught it in mid air before she could make contact with his face. Pulling her towards him he fastened his mouth to hers in a hard kiss while walking her backwards towards the wall directly behind her. She was fighting, but, he held her in place firmly, but, gently, not lifting his mouth from hers._

CHAPTER 30: FACTS COMING TO LIGHT

Suddenly Bella quick struggling to get free and begin to return his kiss with intensity. It seemed to go on forever before Edward moved his mouth to the side of her neck and begins to lick, nip, nibble and give small kisses all the way down to her collarbone and shoulder only to move back up towards her mouth once more. They both were caught up in the sea of emotions as wave after wave swelled over them. So, caught up that neither one realized that their hands seemed to have taken on a life of their own as they begin to wonder over each other's body. Feeling, rubbing and then tugging to feel closer, skin on skin closer.

Bella pulling Edward's shirt lose from his jeans as he is busy letting his hand roam her body, sides, back and moving lower to her ass grasping each cheek while slowly but, surely his fingers were working her dress higher and higher until her felt the skin of her ass as he realized she was wearing thongs. His fingers kept flexing and squeezing until she lifted one leg up around his waist only to be followed by the other. He shifted his position slightly to compensate for handling more of her weight, but, her back being pressed into the wall helped with the situation.

Things were becoming more hurried and the need for being even closer with no barriers was taking control of their senses. Edward moved a hand up her back to start unzipping her dress while Bella had moved one of her hands between them to start unbuttoning his shirt. The whole urgent need was pushing them to go faster, but, the faster they tried to go it seemed as if they were becoming clumsier. Finally, Bella moaned with frustration as did Edward, but, neither stopped as they became needier for each other. Edward pulled her in closer where he most needed to feel her and Bella felt how hard he was with need for her. The same type of need she was experiencing, but, felt she couldn't get closer enough to get satisfaction to find her release.

Edward emitted a growling sound as he ran into the problem of completely getting Bella's dress zipper all the way down. It has snagged on something, but, he couldn't see what it was and at the same time couldn't let go of the woman clinging to his body. She was moaning with need and he was growling with frustration because of the same need, but, getting nowhere fast. But, it was the sound of a siren in the area that finally broke through their sexually induced haze bringing both back to their senses and just what they were attempting to do.

Lowering herself back to stand on firm ground, Bella brought her hands up to his chest and pushed for him to step back. Looking around to help get her bearings she simply says, "You need to leave." He starts to say something, but, she holds her hand up while shaking her head no and points towards the door. "You just need to leave, now." And with that she turns her back towards him while going into her bedroom. Edward stands there trying to come to grips with his run away emotions wanting to understand how things had gotten so far out of hand very quickly. But, with a shake of his head as if still trying to clear it of its haze he turns to leave. Reaching for the door and closing it behind him he returns to the main house still trying to find reason in what happened and why he had lost such control of himself with her.

Cussing at his own jealousy which led to his being so stupid as to lose control like that with her. He has been trying so hard to get her to see that he cared and to prove that he hadn't had anything to do with Marie Swan's death. But, she would never give him a chance to discuss the subject with her any further. Always finding an excuse to not be alone with him. So, he thought that if she saw that he was able to keep his word in regards to how he handle other promises and commitments in his life, business and personal, then she would realize that he was speaking the truth. However, so far, nothing was working out the way he had planned. And, then his actions tonight had really set him back in trying to get her to see reason.

That fact that she had agreed to move into the apartment over the garage and was still using the car that he had lent to her had provided some comfort to him. Had, in fact, given him some hope that they were starting to move in the right direction, but, this shit tonight really threw the wrench into the works. How the hell was he going to overcome this? And, he didn't have long to set things back on track since the company was going on location in a few days?

XXXXXXXXXX

Martin Thomas and Sydney Haroldson were meeting with Jose and Hugo to get more supplies and to turn over the monies that had been collected so far from selling what they had gotten not long ago. It was during the meeting that Martin happened to mention Isaac Swan and his need to make extra money.

Of course, the question was asked why which Sydney explained the situation about how Isaac had been done out of the lion's share of the money for the script. He also explained how Isaac was very sour about his relationship to Marie Swan and how he felt about her stealing from him and taking the profit.

"Did you idiots mention anything about us?"

"Nope. He was asking several people to let him know if they came across a job or anything he could do to earn extra money. It was at that point Martin asked why he needed to work since he had money from selling the script. We then got the full story of how the bitch had even shit over her own family. Nothing was sacred to her. Nothing. Not one thing, it seems."

"So, what do you want us to do with this information?"

"Well, we were thinking that since he has the chance to attend some high class parties due to being the author of movie we are currently working on then he would have a way to get our shit to some of those people and open up a new area for us."

"Not a bad idea. Of course, after what happened with Marie he is going to have to be checked out. The boss will deal with that side of things if he likes the idea."

"Fine by us, that's why we mentioned it to ya."

"In the meantime, keep a close watch on him and report back any suspicious incidents."

"Will do."

"Oh, and don't mention anything to him until I get the okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie decided he needed to do some snooping around on the streets to see if he could come up with a lead as to who was behind the activity going on at the studios. He had been working this angle for weeks now and everyone was starting to relax and accept him. He would buy, never ask questions and disappear. His appearance around the areas had become commonplace so no one blinked an eye when he stopped to chat, purchase and leave.

With this becoming a habit tongues begin to get a little less tight when he was around. That was how he knew that he was right about Thomas and Haroldson at the studios. But, the biggest surprise came one night when the name Arturo Mancini was mentioned. Everyone mentioned his name in such hushed whispers that Charlie knew he had to be the big guy behind a lot of shit going down.

It seemed he was coming to town to check out a new shipment he was getting ready to send off in the next few days. A special human shipment it was whispered to special buyers. All the guys whispered they were thankful that it didn't involve any female they knew.

Charlie hearing this acted as if he didn't by not changing his expression, asking any questions, or, offering any comments. He behaved as if he hadn't heard a word of the discussion.

After getting back to his place he called his contacts to see if they had any updated information about the mole in the FBI and to let them know about the information he had just discovered. The conversation didn't last long, but, he did discover that although, they hadn't found out about the mole's name they did know that it wasn't North or Masterson. They were clear with outstanding records and felt that Charlie could rely on them.

But, the information about Mancini was a horse of a different color. That name was known by everyone and all the agencies around the world have been trying for years to put him away. It was thought at this point that that was what Marie had discovered. She might have uncovered enough evidence to put him and his whole operation away permanently. This just upped the game to a more serious level.

"That would explain why my niece was murdered and my daughter's apartment had been searched. They need to get that information back to cover all of their asses in one fashion or another."

"You got that right, Charlie. Be careful and tell your daughter to be safe."

"Will do. Thanks." And with those parting words Charlie hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

It was silent in the soundstage since most of the crew and actors had left for location. It was only a few left behind gathering last minute things that would be needed eventually on location. All consultants were the last to leave so that was why Charlie and Edward hadn't already gone.

Charlie had made arrangements to meet with Bella before he left within the hour and was waiting for her near one of the stage props. Finally he sees her coming across to him with a beautiful smile on her face; a smile that she has only for him; his smile, but right now it isn't reaching her eyes and it pains him to see that.

As she draws closer he glances around, but, no one is around so he holds out his arms to give her a hug. And, she returned without hesitation. After drawing back she smiles at him and then says, "Damn, Dad, I'm going to miss you. Please, be safe while you are out there with that bunch of criminals."

"Don't worry, little girl, everything will be fine. In fact, I wanted to take this opportunity to quickly bring you up to date and then to speak with you about another matter as well. It is really something I want you to think about and then do for me. Okay?"

"Sure, you know I will do my best."

"First our two agents in Forks are clean. There is no way they are on the take, so, we have good back up there along with my old contacts.

"Next, we believe we have come up what Marie is hiding. I was able to come up with a name that means a lot in the world of law enforcement agencies. It is someone that all of them have been trying to get enough information and evidence on to bring his operation down and to put all of them away for life. My contacts after mentioning the name that I came across to them believe that Marie was able to uncover enough to accomplish that. They believe that that was why she was murdered and your place was searched. So, while I'm gone make sure you stay safe and around people only that you trust. Understand me?"

"Under those circumstances, yes. Yes, I do understand and will do it to ease your mind until you get back." She reassured him. "Now, what else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop your vendetta against Edward. He's a good man. There is no way that he was responsible for what happened to Marie. And, I do believe that if he had known that she was in danger he would have helped her. He was speaking the truth in his statement about their relationship to one another."

"But, Marie's letter naming him in the manner she did. She wo-"

"Stop right there. I have gotten to know this young man and he is honorable. I don't know if he was the Edward she was talking about. But, consider a possibility that she might have been referring to someone else that she hadn't had time to mention to you as yet. I mean we are finding out a few things that she kept from us all due to the circumstances she was operating under."

"But, why wo-"

"Please, stop with all of the questioning and just listen? You know that I am a pretty good judge of character and I'm telling you that Edward Cullen is an upstanding man. One that I would be proud to have dating you, my daughter.

"Bella, Marie stole your screenplay and passed it off as hers. She accepted a job and reaped the benefits under false pretenses. True it was all as cover for what needed to be done, but, still she did it. By rights you should be in my place and going on this location with the rewards from the sale of your work. You are Isa Swan, not me.

"Here, take this and take a step back and reread this. Look at Marie's letter, not as her friend and cousin, but, as a journalist looking for the truth. If you do that I believe that you will see what I am right that Edward Cullen does deserve a chance to get to know the true you after all of this mess is over."

They were engrossed in their conversation that neither saw the unexpected shadow standing off to one side that overheard the last part of their conversation. And only became aware of its presence when it stepped into the light while asking, "What letter?"

**A/N: Well, Edward and Bella had a definite reaction to each other. How far would they have gone if it hadn't been for the sounding of the siren? Charlie seems to be making headway in his investigation from several different directions. Will it bring forth the fruit that he is needing to be able to the evidence he needs? Charlie and Bella speak about her actions against Edward. Since he is requesting for Bella to reread Marie's letter and look at it from a different angle will she realize what Charlie is telling her about Edward? Who was in the shadow and then asked about the letter?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	31. Chapter 31

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I want you to stop your vendetta against Edward. He's a good man. There is no way that he was responsible for what happened to Marie. And, I do believe that if he had known that she was in danger he would have helped her. He was speaking the truth in his statement about their relationship to one another."_

"_But, Marie's letter naming him in the manner she did. She wo-"_

"_Stop right there. I have gotten to know this young man and he is honorable. I don't know if he was the Edward she was talking about. But, consider a possibility that she might have been referring to someone else that she hadn't had time to mention to you as yet. I mean we are finding out a few things that she kept from us all due to the circumstances she was operating under."_

"_But, why wo-"_

"_Please, stop with all of the questioning and just listen? You know that I am a pretty good judge of character and I'm telling you that Edward Cullen is an upstanding man. One that I would be proud to have dating you, my daughter._

"_Bella, Marie stole your screenplay and passed it off as hers. She accepted a job and reaped the benefits under false pretenses. True it was all as cover for what needed to be done, but, still she did it. By rights you should be in my place and going on this location with the rewards from the sale of your work. You are Isa Swan, not me._

"_Here, take this and take a step back and reread this. Look at Marie's letter, not as her friend and cousin, but, as a journalist looking for the truth. If you do that I believe that you will see what I am right that Edward Cullen does deserve a chance to get to know the true you after all of this mess is over."_

_They were engrossed in their conversation that neither saw the unexpected shadow standing off to one side that overheard the last part of their conversation. And only became aware of its presence when it stepped into the light while asking, "What letter?"_

CHAPTER 31: OOPS! FOUND OUT.

Startled, both Bella and Charlie turned to the voice that had just spoken. Carlisle walked further into the light while nearing the position where father and daughter stood. He said nothing, but, tensely waited for his question to be answered.

Instead of answering immediately, Charlie asked, "How much did you overhear?"

"The last part where you were telling Bella to reread Marie's letter and to view it from a different angle instead of a more personal one; and, giving your endorsement concerning a relationship between this young lady and my son.

"I must confess that you both have me puzzled as to the reason for all of the subterfuge you have going on. What is the reasoning? Would anyone care to enlighten me as to the purpose? I really believe that answer is deserved."

"Not here and not now." Replied Charlie.

"I disagree, somewhat. Perhaps, the place is wrong, but, the timing is correct. Shall we adjourn to my office and discuss all of this further?" Charlie nodded, but, told Bella he would talk with her in a day or so. "Oh, no, I believe Bella needs to be present for this conversation as well. I do have questions that I believe only she will be able to answer." So with a slight motion of his hand, Carlisle gestured for the couple to precede him towards the door.

However, once again no one observed the lone figure standing in a different shadow a distance from the outer door of the sound stage. It wasn't close enough to over hear what was or had been said, but, it had observed Bella exchanging an embrace or two with Isaac Swan. And, the jealousy that ripped through his body was paralyzing at first and then it took every ounce of sheer willpower to hold him in place so he didn't rush across to rip her out of his arms before he commenced to beat the hell out of him for daring to touch his woman.

He could feel his control slowly slipping away to where he was near the point of propelling himself across the expanse of space to react to the scene he had watched play out when suddenly Carlisle had stepped into the light. Watching him walk over to speak quietly with both Isaac and Bella before they all three moved to leave. But, he was determined to find out what was going on. What was Carlisle up to after witnessing the closeness of the older man and Bella?

Deciding to follow at a discreet space to see what was going to happen next and to gain an idea of where they were going. There wasn't any further conversation between the two men and young woman as they walked over to the section housing the elevators going to the upper levels which housed the offices. Realizing that was probably their destination, he decided to wait in the shadows still until he could get an elevator up. He was planning to over hear what was going to transpire at this unplanned meeting and be on hand in case Bella needed assistance.

As the three took the elevator he hung back to make sure of which floor they would be embarking. Seeing that it was the floor for the executive offices, he grabbed the empty elevator and headed up to the same floor knowing that by the time he arrived they would all be inside of the office and beginning to have their conversation. All a small portion would be missed, but, he felt that was acceptable as the greater part of the conversation would give him a clue as to what the beginning pertained to. So, as his elevator arrived he quietly moved into the outer reception area making sure to make not a sound that would give away his presence.

But, as he got comfortable it seemed that he hadn't missed the main conversation in any part. The only thing that seemed to have taken place was Carlisle offering drinks before they got to the purpose of the meeting. And both Isaac and Bella had refused the offer. Then the suddenly noise of a hand being slapped down drew his immediate attention as he was trying to get comfortable for the duration.

"I want my questions answered as to what I had asked down in the sound stage. What letter from Marie? And, why giving my son your endorsement? In other words, I want the whole damn story as to what is going on and why all of the secrecy." Carlisle spoke through what sounded like gritted teeth to the unobserved listener. "What is the relationship between you two? And, why did I catch you embracing as if you have a private relationship going on when you are supposed to be two complete strangers."

Isaac and Bella looked at each other as if weighing the options. And, then with a heavy sigh as if he felt he had no other choice, Charlie begins. He felt instinctively that he could trust Carlisle with what was happening and with the care of his daughter. He starts at the beginning as to how he and Bella are related and how they knew Marie Swan. From there he lays out why Marie was there and how Bella got involved all the way to how he got involved.

"Okay, I can understand about the undercover, but, would someone please explain to me how my company is still going to resolve the issue with the real Isa Swan, if she decides again to contest our rights to her screenplay and making this movie?"

"Carlisle, I am Isa Swan. My dad agreed to assume the identity in my place to protect the cover we both had created. The agreement that was made was done so with my full authorization. There will be no repercussion upon the Production Company or the Studios. The agreement has been fulfilled by both sides as agreed."

"Then young woman, where does that leave my son?"

Bella begins to explain how her quest began and why certain decisions had been made. But, until she is sure that Edward wasn't a contributing factor in Marie's death she will maintain her position in her relationship with him. At that point she explained that as Carlisle had happened upon them this evening her dad had given back a letter given to her through another source requesting her to review it from a less personal angle. That her father believed that Edward was innocent and he thought she would realize as well if she took a more objective view. And, that he had found Edward to be a more honorable individual than either had originally thought.

"I thank you, Isaac, -" but, before he could get any further Charlie stopped him by saying, "Inside this office I am Charlie. My full name being Charles Matthew Isaac Swan."

"Very well, and I can see where Bella's last name came into place for working here as well as your name working well for the undercover. I thank you for your faith in my son and your belief of his innocent. But, I do have this question for you, Bella. Where you are seeking justice for Marie, so do I want fairness for my son. What are your feelings and intentions towards him?"

"Carlisle, I have deep feelings for Edward, but, I will not allow those to dictate what I feel I must do to see Marie's death avenged. If Edward wasn't involved and no way responsible then who is the Edward that is?"

"May I see this letter that we keep talking about?" Without saying anything Bella hands the letter over to Carlisle for him to read and give an opinion. As time stretched and the silence grew while Carlisle read Marie's words, so, did the nerves of the unknown person in the outer room. He was anxious to read the letter, to know what the full contents were and to grab up Bella and make her understand once and for all that he was innocent of what she thought.

Finally, the silence is broken with Carlisle say, "Damn, after listening to the two of you and reading this letter I would be questioning Edward's involvement myself. I don't have a cl-"

"Dad, may I see the letter?" and as one three heads jerked towards the doorway. With that Edward walked forward with his hand held forward waiting to receive the mentioned letter to look at it himself. He avoided making eye contact with the other two in the room.

Carlisle handed the letter over to his son and all were quiet while he read it. Then after a deep breath, Edward comments, "The Edward in this letter is Marie's boyfriend, Edward Garrett Windom. I never met him, but, she spoke often and lovingly of him." Handing the letter back to his father he turned to Bella and said, "When I return from location you and I have a lot to get clear. Make no mistake, we will get everything out in the open." And with that he left before anyone else could say anything to him.

**A/N: Well, I think Carlisle and Edward said all that needed to be said. How does the other Edward fit into the whole picture? Or, does he? Is Bella at an 'old shit!' moment? And, what do you think are the thoughts of both Carlisle and Charlie to Edward's finally statements? Will Edward and Carlisle work with Charlie to bring the criminals to justice?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	32. Chapter 32

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Very well, and I can see where Bella's last name came into place for working here as well as your name working well for the undercover. I thank you for your faith in my son and your belief of his innocent. But, I do have this question for you, Bella. Where you are seeking justice for Marie, so do I want fairness for my son. What are your feelings and intentions towards him?"_

"_Carlisle, I have deep feelings for Edward, but, I will not allow those to dictate what I feel I must do to see Marie's death avenged. If Edward wasn't involved and no way responsible then who is the Edward that is?"_

"_May I see this letter that we keep talking about?" Without saying anything Bella hands the letter over to Carlisle for him to read and give an opinion. As time stretched and the silence grew while Carlisle read Marie's words, so, did the nerves of the unknown person in the outer room. He was anxious to read the letter, to know what the full contents were and to grab up Bella and make her understand once and for all that he was innocent of what she thought._

_Finally, the silence is broken with Carlisle say, "Damn, after listening to the two of you and reading this letter I would be questioning Edward's involvement myself. I don't have a cl-"_

"_Dad, may I see the letter?" and as one three heads jerked towards the doorway. With that Edward walked forward with his hand held forward waiting to receive the mentioned letter to look at it himself. He avoided making eye contact with the other two in the room._

_Carlisle handed the letter over to his son and all were quiet while he read it. Then after a deep breath, Edward comments, "The Edward in this letter is Marie's boyfriend, Edward Garrett Windom. I never met him, but, she spoke often and lovingly of him." Handing the letter back to his father he turned to Bella and said, "When I return from location you and I have a lot to get clear. Make no mistake, we will get everything out in the open." And with that he left before anyone else could say anything to him._

CHAPTER 32: WHAT DID I MISS?

All three persons in the room were momentarily stunned and then laughter exploded from someone. Bella looked around to see who thought that situation was funny as hell only to see her father laughing his butt off. She didn't see what he thought was so hilarious about Edward and the bombshell he had just dropped. Her mind was quickly returning to the lunch date she had had with Garrett Windom when he had handed the letter from Marie over to her. She was recalling his words and how he had spoken of his feelings he had about Marie and the way everything between them had ended. Never once did he remark about Garrett not being his first name or that Marie liked to refer to him by his first name. And, to be honest the subject never was introduced into the conversation.

"Well, I guess we are done with this meeting. Charlie, be assured that we all will keep a close eye on Bella so she will be safe. Someone will be close to her at all times until you and Edward return in about three weeks."

"Thanks, Carlisle, I would appreciate that as it will relieve some worry I would have about her while I'm gone. Contact has already been made with the suspects and I am just waiting for them to approach me with an offer into their moonlighting business."

"I don't need to be babysat by anyone. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Bella remarks to both of them through tight lips and with a very controlled modulated voice.

"But, Bella, with all that is going on and the threat that exists because of the information that your cousin has entrusted to you, you need to have a back up." Carlisle was trying to explain, but, got nowhere fast as she rose and walked out of the office.

"Well, hell, that went over better than I thought it would." Charlie comments with a chuckle.

"She is really upset, isn't she?" Carlisle questions.

"Yeah, for now, but, she will accept the help as long as no one makes it obvious or she feels force to accept it." And with that both men rose, shook hands, but, left separately. Charlie walked down to his car, got in and drove back to where he was staying. He didn't realize that he would have someone waiting for him to arrive home. But, as he got there and saw a couple of shadows moving near his door he became very alert.

Without halting his approach he continued on to his door and when he was only a half a dozen steps awaiting he spoke, "Would you like to come in and talk? Hope I haven't kept you waiting long?"

Two rough looking men stepped out in to the dim light and entered after Charlie. They took the time to look around, making sure no one was in the place while Charlie begin taking his shirt off and throwing it on the back of a chair. He did this to show that he wasn't wired without being asked and as if it was natural for him to get this comfortable when he got home. "What do you want?" he spoke asking them to state their business as to why they were lurking outside his place.

"Boss wanted us to talk with you about why you need extra work."

"I don't recall speaking to anyone about needing to be hired for extra work. I haven't put in any applications with anyone."

"You mentioned that you wanted to make extra money to a couple of employees, Thomas and Haroldson, and they informed the boss. Or, did they make a mistake about who they were talking about?"

"Well, I did mention that subject to them in a slack moment. They asked why I needed the extra cash and I had to embarrass myself by explaining why. About a family member ripping me off and reaping the profit from my hard work. Because of that I was cheated and now have to wake to get the main benefits of that same mentioned hard work which won't take place for several months down the road."

"You have money to live on. I mean you seem to be receiving something."

"Yeah, but, how would you feel if you knew that you could be living in a better place with no money worries, being able to afford your choice of company and medicine, shall we say, that you craved. Instead you have to accept a small allowance because a bitch stole from you without even a by your leave. Nothing like being fucked without even being kissed. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, man, I do. Life is hell, especially when family screws you over."

"Tell me about it. That little whore is in my definition of a sleazy, slimy sleep in a ditch bitch from asshole to talk hole. And, you can't be sure if you want to fuck either one of 'em." It pained Charlie to have to speak of Marie this way, but, he had a part to play and he couldn't risk getting caught this close to finding out more about the boss and the big man coming to town. He prayed that Marie, wherever she was and if she was watching, would understand and forgive him.

"Know what you mean, ain't a bitch one that can be trusted. They steal you blind and fuck over you with a smile."

"Well, I think we found out all that we need to know. Thomas and Haroldson will be in touch with you in time concerning the boss's decision." Spoke the one man that remained quiet throughout the whole conversation, and, then both men left. Charlie continued to get ready to leave for location the next day and had to be up before sunrise to get on the road. He dared not try to make contact with anyone while there was a chance his place was bugged or someone was still skulking around outside the door trying to listen and catch him out. Charlie was an old handed at this business and wasn't a rookie to doing undercover work.

After being in for about an hour or so, Charlie's phone rang. It was Edward wanting to know if Charlie would like to ride with him in the morning instead of taking his car. Charlie accepted the offer, but, knew there was more behind the offer than just a generous offer. He smiled to himself while he continued to get ready so he could be outside waiting for Edward at the appropriate time discussed and agreed upon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward wasn't sure what he felt from all that he had learnt tonight from finding out Isaac's and Bella's connection to Marie and then hearing that Isaac was undercover to help the FBI catch some organized crime thugs that were working in the studio.

Add to that mess he heard about Bella's doubts of him, her reason for letting him get close to her and then admitted that she had feelings for him, but, refused to allow them to influence her actions until she had avenged Marie's death. The sad part was that she was still convinced that he was guilty. However, he did hear that Isaac approved of him and thought highly of him. That eased the hurt a bit. The final straw that broke his silence was hearing about a letter from Marie naming him as being associated with her. He had to have a look at that letter.

It was after reading the whole thing that he could understand more of Bella's attitude towards him and her line of thinking. Hopefully, he had been able to enlighten her as to who the person was that Marie had been referring. Edward had never met him, but, Marie had spoke of him often about her feelings towards him.

As all of this ran through him mind while driving home and decided that he needed to have a private conversation, uninterrupted, with Isaac and the best way to do that was for them to drive to the location together. So, after getting his things ready he called Isaac and made the offer which Isaac accepted.

Edward didn't get much sleep as he was anxious to know more about Isaac and Bella. He had a lot of questions that needed answers. These answers would help him to be able to convince Bella that they belonged together. The conversation could even help for Isaac to get to know him better so he might be able to influence Bella in Edward's favor. At this point, he was willing to do any and everything needed to win his heart's desire.

The next morning he left before the sun was up to go pick up Isaac and then to head for the open road. As he was arriving he saw that Isaac was packed and waiting for him so they could load his things and be on the way. It didn't take long and then both men were in the car and heading towards their destination.

"Edward, as much as I appreciate your kind offer of transportation, I want you to be aware that I know you are on a fishing expedition. So, start with your questions and I'll do the best to answer what I can."

Edward looked at him before saying, "I overheard most of what was being said in Dad's office. There were parts that were too low for me to catch, but, I would appreciate it if you could fill me in on all that you told him."

With that being said, Charlie began telling Edward all that had been discussed last night. And, the reaction Charlie got from Edward was as expected.

**A/N: Well, contact has been made. Edward has devised a plan of action and is out to do the reach necessary to get it started. But, what parts did Edward not hear last night and what will be his reaction to that information? Is Charlie in or out of getting closer to the boss?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	33. Chapter 33

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Edward didn't get much sleep as he was anxious to know more about Isaac and Bella. He had a lot of questions that needed answers. These answers would help him to be able to convince Bella that they belonged together. The conversation could even help for Isaac to get to know him better so he might be able to influence Bella in Edward's favor. At this point, he was willing to do any and everything needed to win his heart's desire._

_The next morning he left before the sun was up to go pick up Isaac and then to head for the open road. As he was arriving he saw that Isaac was packed and waiting for him so they could load his things and be on the way. It didn't take long and then both men were in the car and heading towards their destination._

"_Edward, as much as I appreciate your kind offer of transportation, I want you to be aware that I know you are on a fishing expedition. So, start with your questions and I'll do the best to answer what I can."_

_Edward looked at him before saying, "I overheard most of what was being said in Dad's office. There were parts that were too low for me to catch, but, I would appreciate it if you could fill me in on all that you told him."_

_With that being said, Charlie began telling Edward all that had been discussed last night. And, the reaction Charlie got from Edward was as expected._

CHAPTER 33: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS, MAYBE

Time seemed to creep by for some, but, for others it was flying by at a rapid rate. But, whichever person you were in measuring the time all parties were eager to get home and pick up where they had left things.

Edward and Charlie had a long talk with Charlie telling him everything about all that had been going on over the last few months. During the whole conversation Edward never uttered one word, but, gave the man he knew as Isaac his full attention. A lot of things began to fall into place and put others that had puzzled him into perspective. He had to admit that now he had a fuller understanding of what was driving Bella and the reasons behind her actions. And, he couldn't find fault with it, it is very possible that he would have more than likely done the same thing if something similar had happened to a member of his family. No, he really couldn't fault her at all. In fact, he loved her more deeply for denying her feelings and putting her life on hold to bring justice to the people responsible for her cousin's death.

The one thing that did bother him was that Bella believed he had been responsible. True, things might have been easier to deal with in that respect if that letter hadn't existed. But, it did and it had created a complication that brought him up against a brick wall that he had no knowledge of. All that he had done had been to bring a settlement to help save his parents' business, but, was meant to clear up any confusion that Bella might be having concerning his association with Marie Swan.

Bella had worked in the same place as Jessica Stanley who was the gossip columnist, and, Bella was the paper's movie critic which gave her access for different avenues to the same information concerning any news surrounding celebrities; the actors, directors, producers, studio personnel and all staff in between that worked in the industry. So, he had been fighting an uphill battle with gravity pulling him backwards. Between the two it was wonder he had made any sort of progress with her. But, that letter and all that Marie had said was under minding him before he ever made a move. All he could say was that if Bella hadn't decided to teach him a lesson of how it feels to have your emotions played with he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did with her.

All of this Charlie expected to him including where and how he came into the act of being in Los Angeles and playing the part of Isa Swan. How it was the cover for him to track down some people involved in organized crime that was using the studio as a cover for trafficking their goods to distribute to the pushers or transport to other locations as the company goes out to on site locations and to catch the people that did murder Marie.

Edward had asked how all of this had anything to do with Bella or if it didn't considering the break in at her old apartment. Charlie explained that it is believed that it had everything to do with the break in because Bella was the tie to where Marie had hidden evidence she had gathered against the people she was investigating undercover. That it was felt that they were trying to get to Bella for that reason, but, it was known for sure if they knew of the relationship between Bella and Marie, or, if it was even known that they had the right person they were looking for. All of that was just guesses based on the events and facts known to date he had told Edward.

That information had Edward pulling onto the shoulder of the road getting ready to turn around until Charlie convinced him that to do that would bring more harm than good. They all needed to continue as they are to stop the vermin before they could cause too much more damage to people. It was then that Charlie explained about Arturo Mancini. Edward listened, gave in to Charlie's persuasion, but, he wasn't happy or comfortable about. A bad feeling began nagging at him that something was going to go wrong somewhere and he wasn't going to be available to stop it.

That feeling stayed with Edward the whole time they were on location. The weather at times didn't cooperate with them so the shoot was going to take a little longer to finish before they all could return home. But, the four weeks passed and everything was ready to return to L. A. In the morning all of them would be heading out at various times, but, by this time tomorrow he would be close to Bella once again and they had a lot to talk about.

And since they came together, so, Edward and Isaac would be returning together. Edward would be able to get updated on what Charlie had been able to discover during their time on location. He had noticed that Charlie had two certain companions near him at all of their off time, but, Edward was able to associate with them since he was a consultant like Isaac and they worked closely about various changes with the script. No eyebrows were raised and no alerts set off with any of the interaction he had with Isaac and his new buddies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thomas and Haroldson had received word to allow Isaac into the dealing in a very limited, supervised capacity. They were to keep a close watch on him just to make sure that he wasn't undercover like the bitch that they had had to deal with. That was a strike against the two guys already. Another slip up like that and they would meet the same fate as the woman, but, with a lot more pain beforehand. No, that wasn't something they even wanted to have on their minds at any time. So, they would definitely keep an eye on Isaac.

Over the time they had been on location Isaac had really proved himself. When he had first arrived and got checked into the hotel they had met up with him to let him know about the job and what he needed to do. Isaac had taken to it like a duck takes to water. Everything had gone so smoothly that the shipments were out and on the way in less time than it normally took. And, from the report they got back everyone was pleased and satisfied with the job that Isaac had done.

The big man was going to be in town by the time they had gotten back and everyone had better have a good reason why certain items hadn't been recovered as yet that Marie Swan had taken. And, since Thomas and Haroldson had been the ones to introduce her into the organization the blame fell to them as much as it did to others. All of them were on the hot seat.

Now, four weeks later everyone was ready to return to L. A. to pick up their lives that had been put on hold. Thomas and Haroldson were very hesitant about wanting to return, but, really had no choice. They would look guilty of being involved with Marie if they took off. And, by doing that would bring even a greater problem down on their heads. No, they just had to return and deal with the situation as best they could and as honestly as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was about to be driven crazy by the Cullen family. Every time she turned around one of them was right there wanting to know if she was okay. Did she need anything? How was she feeling? On and on and on, to where after awhile you feeling scream at the first sound out of their mouth.

Carlisle had informed every one of what was happening and how Bella and Isaac were involved, but, they were warned not to breathe a word. He had promised to keep Bella safe while Isaac was gone and that was a promise he meant to keep. This young woman was very special to his son as well and would one day, hopefully, once they all got pass this shit, be a member of their family.

The fact that she was a treasure running her department with efficiency was one thing, but, the fact was she was a very talented writer as well. And they wanted to utilize that talent for the benefit of the company and Bella.

Each member of the family took it upon themselves to make sure she was all right and safe at any and all opportunities that presented itself through each day during the whole four weeks everyone was gone on location. It had gotten that at least one of the guys would stay at Edward's just to make sure Bella wasn't on the property in her apartment alone. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett rotated staying there and getting up at odd hours through the night just to check on things to make sure she was okay.

During this time Bella had been able to sit down to talk further with Garrett Windom and he was able to enlighten her about several things concerning his and Marie's relationship. Giving more detail about how they met and as their feelings for each other grew they had begun making plans for a future until it had come to an abrupt end. Then out of the blue he heard about Marie's death. Then how he had waited the amount of time she had requested to give Bella her letter.

It was now the day before everyone was due to come home and Bella sat in her office thing about all that had happened since Marie's death. It was at that point she realized what the key from the letter belonged to. She knew where the items were that Marie had hidden.

Quickly leaving her office to go to the bank. Once arriving she asked to go to her safety deposit box. Bella wasn't using her key, but, the key that Marie had placed in the letter to her. If she was right this key would be the one she had given Marie if she ever wanted to store anything of value. Bella had the box, but, never really used it so had no reason to come check on it.

After signing in and the clerk retrieved the box, placing it down on the table in the private room she had ushered Bella, she left leaving Bella alone to open the box. And, she found inside papers after papers of reports, invoices, names and various other items with names given. This is what she had died for to keep safe and turn over to the FBI. Putting everything back into the box and calling for the clerk to return it to the vault, Bella left the bank and headed on home.

As she got there and entered the code for the gates to open she pulled the rest of the way up to her apartment. Parking the car she went up to relax after what she had found and was waiting until her dad got home to let him know. She didn't hear the car approaching, just assuming that the gate had closed as normal behind her.

There was a knock on her door and Bella opened it without thinking assuming again that it was one of the Cullen's. Imagine her surprise when a fist made contact with her chin, knocking her out cold. The man standing at the door picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and went back down to his car to put Bella in it and then left.

The next thirty six hours was one continuous scream for her. Her throat had gotten so raw that she wasn't even able to make a sound after awhile. She refused to answer any questions that a man named Mancini asked over and over and over.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Edward had dropped Isaac off at his apartment he headed home eager to see Bella and to talk with her to come to an understanding with her. To get everything worked out so they could move forwards in their relationship. A relationship he wanted to keep forever.

He knew he needed to call his family to let them know that he was back since it was a Saturday and no one was working today. That was why he knew Bella should be home instead of being at the office.

Entering the code for the gates to open he drove up towards the garage, but, as he passed by his front door he noticed quickly what looked like something on his doorstep. Not stopping, but, going on to the garage he saw that Bella's car was in its slot, so he knew she was home in her apartment. Quickly deciding to get check his mail, see what was on the front steps and then get cleared up he would go see Bella.

Opening the front door froze him where he stood. The blood pooling on his steps and the body laying there with the face turned away from him was a shock he hadn't anticipated. Finally, bringing himself back to reality and bending down to help the person he felt for a pulse, but, found a weak one. It was steady, but, weak. Moving the hair away from the person's face as he glanced at the body, he saw that it was a woman.

Quickly calling 911 to get assistance for the woman, he was puzzled as to who and why. He dared not move her unless it caused more harm, and her face was hidden from his sight pretty much what with all of the blood, bruise and swelling and being turned away from him as well. The police and ambulance was on the way, he called his dad and told him what he had found.

It didn't take long before the police was there with the ambulance arriving right behind and his family showing up at the same time. He was giving his statement while Alice observed that Bella hadn't come to see what was causing all of the commotion in the front. What with the sirens blaring she would have surely heard them.

It was at that moment that the medics were cleaning some of the blood off of the woman's face that Edward looked over and "NO!'' he screamed as they loaded the woman into the ambulance begin to pull away.

**A/N: Well, decisions made and Charlie getting closer to the people he needs to bring down. Thomas and Haroldson worried since the big boss is in town. Bella is being driven crazy by the smothering of the Cullen family. She realizes where the key belongs and finds the necessary evidence. Edward is eager to get to Bella for them to talk, but, stops to check what is on his front steps. Where's Bella and who was in the front that Edward found? Why did he yell no?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	34. Chapter 34

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Opening the front door froze him where he stood. The blood pooling on his steps and the body laying there with the face turned away from him was a shock he hadn't anticipated. Finally, bringing himself back to reality and bending down to help the person he felt for a pulse, but, found a weak one. It was steady, but, weak. Moving the hair away from the person's face as he glanced at the body, he saw that it was a woman._

_Quickly calling 911 to get assistance for the woman, he was puzzled as to who and why. He dared not move her unless it caused more harm, and her face was hidden from his sight pretty much what with all of the blood, bruise and swelling and being turned away from him as well. The police and ambulance was on the way, he called his dad and told him what he had found._

_It didn't take long before the police was there with the ambulance arriving right behind and his family showing up at the same time. He was giving his statement while Alice observed that Bella hadn't come to see what was causing all of the commotion in the front. What with the sirens blaring she would have surely heard them._

_It was at that moment that the medics were cleaning some of the blood off of the woman's face that Edward looked over and "NO!'' he screamed as they loaded the woman into the ambulance begin to pull away._

CHAPTER 34: MY BABY, MY LOVE.

"NO! NO! Oh, dear God, no, no, no." he kept saying over and over as the ambulance pulled away. "Why didn't I realize or recognize her?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Son, calm down, and tell me what you are talking about." Carlisle told Edward.

"Dad, didn't you see what the woman was? Stop and think. I didn't pay too much attention to what Alice was talking about a bit ago about Bella not appearing until now. Now, that I know why."

"Edward, please, son, settle down and explain what you are ranting on about." Once again Carlisle admonishes him.

"Dad, please, pay attention. We have to get to the hospital; Bella is going to need us."

"If you don't explain right this minute you won't go a damn place, to have a shrink check you over." Jasper told him.

"Please, pay attention. That was Bella in the ambulance. How much plainer can I be?"

"What the hell you say?" Emmett yells at him. Unsure that he had heard correctly. Looking around he got the same impression from everyone else that they thought Edward had lost it completely. "Why would you say that?" he does ask.

"I didn't recognize her at first because of the all the blood and bruising along with all of the swelling covering and causing her face to be misshapen. But, as one of the EMT's was cleaning the woman's face of the dried blood I saw that it was Bella. What happened or why at this point I have no idea, but, it was Bella."

"Someone go check on Bella. Let's get to the bottom of this quickly so we can do what needs to be done." Carlisle tells them while motioning for the whole family to go inside while the police are still milling around collecting evidence and whatever else they are looking for. That way they would be able to talk privately since the police aren't to be involved in anything at this point. That was Charlie's instructions for safety to the letter.

Alice and Rosalie quickly head out the back going up to the garage apartment to see why Bella hasn't appeared to check out all of the commotion. Praying the whole way that Edward is wrong. They do notice the car she has been using is parked where it should be, but, going up the stairs to knock on the door they impatiently wait. Knocking again and still after a period of time with no answer they reach out to open the door expecting it to be locked, but, is greatly surprised to find that it isn't. Entering the living room both women saw Bella's purse and briefcase setting on the sofa where she had put them. They continued on through the apartment looking for Bella, but, found nothing. A bad feeling begins to be felt by both of them. Not know how to tell the rest of the family that all appearances seemed to favor Edward's statements. But, how and why?

How could she be the woman left on the doorstep? How did she end up in that condition, if it is her which they were beginning to believe that it was? How were they going to tell Isaac if it was truly her? Why leave her like that? What did it mean and what were they trying to say? What purpose was it serving? So many questions and no answers at the present time.

Closing the door behind themselves, they slowly with what seemed to be a beaten attitude and dragging footsteps enter through the same door they had left the main house, the kitchen door. Going into the front, everyone turns their head to look with an expectant air, but, realize that something is terribly wrong by the looks on both Alice and Rosalie's faces.

"Just say it; she isn't there, is she?" Edward states with harsh rage sounding in his voice.

"Let them speak. I mean, bro, it could be that she didn't want to come down." Emmett tries to calm the atmosphere in the room a bit.

"Em, she isn't there. She had been, but, she isn't now." Rosalie tells her husband.

"We knocked a couple of times, but, no answer. Then tried the door and found it closed, but, unlocked which isn't like Bella. She always has the door locked because you can hear her unlocking it as she is getting ready to answer and open the door. Her purse and briefcase are setting on the sofa, but, she isn't anywhere in sight." As she finishes speaking Edward goes tearing out of the room by the French doors leading out onto the patio and pool area, running over to the gate in the fence and can be seen going up the stairs to the apartment. He enters as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett come up the stairs behind him to search as well hoping to find some clue as to what happened.

Nothing had been disturbed, no clues found as to why she wasn't there or where she could have gone. It was just quiet and empty. But, each man had an eerie as they looked around hope to find some hint, but, knowing they wouldn't. The knowledge that they needed to get to the hospital was pressing in on them with each passing moment. As the four men left, closing the door behind them Carlisle happened to glance down as he stepped to one side as Edward was the last to leave and closed the door. Bending down for a closer look he discovered a reddish brown coloring on the porch area just to one side of the doorway. Looking he was able to follow this coloring all the way down the stairs into the driveway and then it stops.

"What is it, dad?"

"Blood."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Most definitely." He answers.

"Shit. Does anyone have a suggestion how we tell her father?" Edward questions while tugging at his hair with the appearance of trying to pull it out. His frustration with all of the delays is starting to show.

"No, but, I do believe that we had better get to the hospital now and deal with that issue a little later considering the situation and the position he is in at the moment. Edward, before we go can you please update us as to what Charlie was or wasn't able to accomplish while on location?"

"He was able to confirm the information as to the individuals that were using the studio for passing along drug deliveries, to who and the how. He was going to get in touch with his contacts for that information to be handled discreetly. Also, he is now in position to be able to meet some of the higher ups and try getting in good with them."

"That tells me right there that his cover has to stay secure and we handle the circumstances with Bella for him as if we are family. You, Edward, for that purpose have now become her husband. If anyone asks why you didn't know earlier then tell them as you did us, that you weren't able to identify her due to the disfiguration of the swelling, bruising and all of the blood until she was being loaded into the ambulance after some of the blood had been cleaned off her." Carlisle tells his son. Everyone looks at him like he had lost his damn mind, but, Edward. Edward was ready to do whatever was necessary to help and protect his love. If this is what it took, then so be it.

"Let's go, dad, my wife needs her family with her to help get through this mess." And with that being said starts walking out the door to his car and head to the hospital. Everyone else follows suite in their own vehicles. They all knew questions would be asked at the hospital as to why they were just now coming forward instead of at the house, but, they had a reply.

XXXXXXXXX

As Charlie walked into his apartment he leaves the door open while hauling all of his stuff in. once the last bit was in and sitting on the floor until he could get to it to unpack and put it away, he missed noticing the man sitting across the room in the corner that had remained behind him. When the door was closed Charlie whipped around while pulling the unseen gun all in one movement in the blink of an eye as the first sounds of the male voice begins to welcome him home. "Well, Isaac Swan, it is about time you get here."

"Who the hell are you? What do you want? And, what are you doing in my place?" he demanded of the male he had a gun pointed at. The man remained seated, but, seemed to be unimpressed by the fact that he was facing a gun.

Slowly rising to a standing position with a smile beginning at the same time, the man looks Isaac in the eyes before starting, "The boss wants to meet with you. He ordered for you to be brought to him as soon as you got back into town."

"Okay. Let me get changed and we can go."

"Nope, we go now. Oh, and you can lose the gun. Leave it here or it will be taken from you once we get there."

Charlie tossed the gun over on the couch as they started out the door. He turned and locked it after they were out into the hallway.

The drive took them out of town up to the Santa Monica Pier area to where a large number of yachts were anchored. It was to the Kellana Rose that Charlie was taken by the man that was waiting for him upon his return.

"Who am I seeing? That is okay to ask, isn't it?"

"You're seeing my boss, Mr. Mancini. He was impressed with the job you did while you were out on location with the two assholes, Thomas and Haroldson. They are both busy meeting with their boss to answer about some things they still have hanging over them. Do you have a problem with any of that?"

"Huh, nope. None that I can think of."

"Good." And at that point they went aft deck and up a couple of stairs to meet with the boss. Immediately upon entering in the presence of the man seat with a drink in his hand, Charlie recognized him without hesitation. After all the pictures he had seen of the man, it was Arturo Mancini. Mancini motioned for Charlie to be seated and then begins to discuss business with him. Commented about the excellent job he had done while on location and getting the shipments out in such a timely manner and with very little fuss.

Mancini explains that he wants Charlie (Isaac) to handle a special matter for him and then if he proves to be successful he will have a high ranking position in his organization. Charlie nods and then asks what is the job and why him.

Arturo explains because Charlie is an unknown to the police or any other law enforcement agencies. And what needs to be done has to be handled under the radar with no attention being drawn to the target. It was from that that Mancini explained about what had been stolen from him and no one had been able to recover any of the items or information. The whole incident about Marie, how everyone had conducted their searches, how information had come to light about a woman named Bella and who they believed that woman to be. Next came the information that damned near caused Charlie to lose his cool as it was explained that yesterday the woman had been taken and questioned in a most intense, extensive manner, but, she didn't give up anything at which her body had been returned for discovery by any friends or boyfriend which they thought lived on the same grounds as she did.

"What all was done in regards to how the interrogation was conducted?" he asked

"Oh, the usual, a few beatings to the face and about the body, breaking some bones and then some heat applied to certain tender areas of the body. Nothing really too far out of line, but, the young woman was impressive; she never gave anything up even though she scream until she wasn't able to make another sound. You need to get close to her and get the information for us then eliminate her. Can you do it?"

"Why me?"

"Because you work closely with her already and she seems to trust you."

"I see. Okay, no problem." At with that answer the interview was over with the same man that had brought him returned him to his apartment. Charlie knew that he wasn't able to go to his daughter because he was more than likely being closely watched. All he could do was hope that the Cullen's were helping her and he hated what Renee would do to him if she, or, more like when, she found out about Bella. He had promised that Bella wouldn't be harmed.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they all arrived at the Los Angeles Memorial and rushed into the emergency room, everyone headed for the nurse on duty to inquire about Bella. At first the nurse was complexed by the name until it was explained the condition of the patient and where she had been found.

"Oh, you mean our Jane Doe."

"She isn't a Jane Doe, but Isabella Cullen." Edward sternly informs the nurse. Seeing the surprise that appeared across her expression, but, was quickly gone, she informs them to waiting in the waiting room and she would have the police and the case doctor to come talk with them.

Going down the hallway a bit they come to the waiting room and enter to sit down with others that were there waiting for news concerning their loved ones as well. It wasn't long before the police came in to talk with them and the main question was, "Why didn't you tell us this at the sight?"

"Because I didn't know until I saw the blood being wiped away as she was being loaded into the ambulance, and even then I wasn't sure that I was seeing correctly. But, after checking to see where my wife was and finding that she was missing while her car was still there everything finally made sense. So, here I am to see that she is taken care of properly." Edward patiently explains to the officer in charge.

"Mr. Cullen, why is it that no one seems to be aware of this marriage of yours?"

"Because we were only married recently before I left for location shooting and we didn't want gossip rags bugging her while I was gone."

"MMMMM. I see. Yeah, that, considering the busy you are in and all of the publicity you have had recently, I can understand completely. Yeah, it makes sense."

"Do you know what condition my wife is in or when the doctor might be able to talk with me?"

"I will check and see what I can find out for you." And with that the officer leaves to see the doctor.

**A/N: Well, the story is starting to take an odd twist. How is Charlie going to be able to get to the hospital to see Bella? Will he be able to, or, have to wait to see what happens? Did Edward and the rest of the family do right to claim a position that doesn't rightful exist in connection to Bella? What are Bella's injuries?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	35. Chapter 35

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_As they all arrived at the Los Angeles Memorial and rushed into the emergency room, everyone headed for the nurse on duty to inquire about Bella. At first the nurse was complexed by the name until it was explained the condition of the patient and where she had been found._

"_Oh, you mean our Jane Doe." _

"_She isn't a Jane Doe, but Isabella Cullen." Edward sternly informs the nurse. Seeing the surprise that appeared across her expression, but, was quickly gone, she informs them to waiting in the waiting room and she would have the police and the case doctor to come talk with them._

_Going down the hallway a bit they come to the waiting room and enter to sit down with others that were there waiting for news concerning their loved ones as well. It wasn't long before the police came in to talk with them and the main question was, "Why didn't you tell us this at the sight?"_

"_Because I didn't know until I saw the blood being wiped away as she was being loaded into the ambulance, and even then I wasn't sure that I was seeing correctly. But, after checking to see where my wife was and finding that she was missing while her car was still there everything finally made sense. So, here I am to see that she is taken care of properly." Edward patiently explains to the officer in charge._

"_Mr. Cullen, why is it that no one seems to be aware of this marriage of yours?"_

"_Because we were only married recently before I left for location shooting and we didn't want gossip rags bugging her while I was gone."_

"_MMMMM. I see. Yeah, that, considering the busy you are in and all of the publicity you have had recently, I can understand completely. Yeah, it makes sense." _

"_Do you know what condition my wife is in or when the doctor might be able to talk with me?"_

"_I will check and see what I can find out for you." And with that the officer leaves to see the doctor._

CHAPTER 35: TALK ABOUT DOING A NUMBER

Charlie Swan walked into his place after being dropped from the interview with Arturo Mancini. The assignment wasn't that big of a problem to pull off, but, at the moment that wasn't the subject front and center on his mind. Mechanically, unemotionally, or, so it would seem to an outsider looking at him, he looks around noticing that he hadn't had a chance to unpack before being hauled out for that interview. Of course, it was the break needed to start tying all of the loose ends together, but, his baby girl had paid the price nearly along the same lines as his niece had done.

Moving over to the windows Charlie closes the blinds, moves to turn on the TV, radio, walking into the kitchen the water, moving on into the bathroom and turning on the water in both the sink and bathtub before letting his emotions take over. Dropping to his knees as if all energy had left him, Charlie let the tears flow caused by the pain and guilt he felt due to his only child having to endure the torture she had taken. And, then to be told that she knew gave up any information, but, had scream until no sound could be hear led to him sobbing harder. Not carrying how long he had continued, he just sobbed while rocking to and fro with a broken heart. Why had he agreed to her being involved? Why had he encouraged her part of the operation? More and more guilt driven questions came running through his mind never allowing him time to answer or justify any of his decisions or actions. At that moment Charlie Swan wasn't a police chief, an agent of the law, on an undercover agent for the FBI; no, he wasn't anything, but, a father whose heart was breaking because of the pain and suffering his baby girl had been subjected to. And, knowing that her silence had caused her torment to be prolonged to keep him safe and to keep her knowledge of Marie's evidence away from them made him both proud as hell and guilt ridden at the same time.

Time passed and still Charlie allowed his emotions free reign for the time being. He knew that he had no logical excuse for being at the hospital now, but, tomorrow or when the Cullen's told the department about her being in the hospital would be the time he could go to her without blowing his cover. However, he made a promise to both Bella and Marie that the bastard would be brought to justice. They had sacrificed so much just so someone could get this close to bring this group down that he refused to blow it and treat their efforts as if they meant nothing. No, they were going to count for something all the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Boss, how did it go? You think he can do it?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll do it. He has a lot of anger and resentment built up against how he has been treated by the family, especially, the two bitches. So, yeah, he'll do it without anyone being the wiser.

"His performance while dealing with the deliveries proves that. He was organized and methodical about the way he made sure each and every detail was handled and covered."

"When do you think he will make his move?"

"When the time is right. Tonight isn't that time and he would be fully aware of that. It will be when he would be able to get to her without drawing attention to himself or what he is doing. And, from what we have learnt, he seems to have a special advantage with her since they do work more closely together at the studio. Prefect alibi and reason for just a visit or two. The trust is already there so she might open up to him. Then he'll pop her. Even if he does get caught and it is penned on him, it will still be a win-win situation. I get my stuff back and have one less on the payroll. We'll be gone before anyone can do anything about us."

XXXXXXXXXX

All members of the Cullen family, no matter their association, are waiting to hear from the doctor about Bella. The recommendations and the decisions that need to be made to help her heal and get better. The waiting was constantly wearing on the nerves. Wondering all of what was wrong with her, how it happened and why, how anyone was able to get to her and for how long. So many questions and no one to give any answers. Also, the worry about how to tell Charlie about this and how to explain their failure to keep her safe.

After waiting for two damn hours before anyone approached finally a doctor in scrubs was seen walking in with the police officer Edward had talked with when they had first arrived.

"Mr. Cullen?" the doctor looked at each male before the officer indicated Edward. The doctor noted and clarified himself, "Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, sir." Edward answered while holding out his hand to shake the doctor's extended hand.

"I understand that you are the husband of my patient? I'm Doctor Fields and am the primary physician of your wife's case."

"Yes. I hope the officer explained why I was delayed in identifying my wife in the beginning?"

"No, actually, he hasn't given any clear explanation. Would you mind explaining to me why she was admitted as a Joe Doe when you two are married?"

"I have been out of town for the last three weeks and just returned a little earlier this evening. We were married quietly due to all of the press that had been attached to my name over the last several weeks just before I left.

"But, as I had pulled up into my drive I saw something on the doorstep as I was passing towards the garage in the back and the apartment above the garage that my wife uses as her private area when she is working. Coming through the house I didn't see her, but, knew her car was parked where it belonged, I headed to the front door to see what was lying on my steps. That was when I had discovered the body of a young woman. Her face was turned away from me, hair and face covered solid in blood, face swollen and bruised. But, to make a long story short, I didn't know if my wife was working in the apartment or had left with a friend for an evening out until I saw the victim's face after an EMT had cleaned the blood away and I saw her features. The ambulance had left before I could get to them to tell them who the woman was.

"Before making assumption, my family and friends insisted that we make sure I wasn't seeing things and it was as we were exiting the garage apartment that we saw blood going down the stairway until the trail ending at the bottom of the stairs. That is when we came here. This officer asked the same questions as yourself and all I can tell you is the truth about how I didn't know until just before she was taken away.

"Now, will you please tell me my wife's condition and what do we need to do for her?"

"You aren't going to like this, but, here are the facts. She was beaten severely by person or persons unknown at this point covering her whole body. She has broken ribs, a broken jaw, all of her fingers on both hands broken, one arm and both legs broken in two separate places and burn marks on the soles of her feet. She is in surgery now due to a ruptured spleen that has to be removed, resetting her jaw and to try to reset and repair the other broken bones as well.

"Mr. Cullen, she is in bad shape and I can only tell you what injuries we have found so far. She will recover, but, as to how much I can't say at this point. I don't know how well she will be able to move her fingers if any. Also, there could be other injuries resulting from her abuse that just haven't come to light as yet due to her being unconscious. It is going to be a wait and see game, along with a long haul for recovery with plenty of physical therapy. Don't think for a moment that this is going to be a quick and easy going because it isn't. She is going to have some very real emotional and psychological problems that will need to be addressed along with all of the physical recovery."

"I am very much aware of this after what you have told me. Do what has to be done expense isn't an issue. Get the best for my wife."

"Very well. And I didn't mean to offend earlier, if I did, but, the circumstances was a little strange and then from all of the publicity you have been receiving about another woman that was found dead we had to make sure. Hope you understand."

"Not really, but, that isn't the issue at the moment. I want my wife taken care of and I personally don't give a damn what you think of me. I love her and would do anything for her. If the police need to investigate me then fine, I don't give a shit. Just take care of Bella."

**A/N: Bella is pretty messed up. Edward hasn't reacted to the information as yet, but, how do you think he will when all of it fully hits him? How will it hit Charlie? How long will Charlie have to wait before he will be able to see her?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	36. Chapter 36

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Mr. Cullen, she is in bad shape and I can only tell you what injuries we have found so far. She will recover, but, as to how much I can't say at this point. I don't know how well she will be able to move her fingers if any. Also, there could be other injuries resulting from her abuse that just haven't come to light as yet due to her being unconscious. It is going to be a wait and see game, along with a long haul for recovery with plenty of physical therapy. Don't think for a moment that this is going to be a quick and easy going because it isn't. She is going to have some very real emotional and psychological problems that will need to be addressed along with all of the physical recovery."_

"_I am very much aware of this after what you have told me. Do what has to be done, expense isn't an issue. Get the best for my wife." _

"_Very well, And I didn't mean to offend you earlier, if I did, but, the circumstances was a little strange and then from all of the publicity you have been receiving about another woman that was found dead we had to make sure. Hope you understand."_

"_Not really, but, that isn't the issue at the moment. I want my wife taken care of and I personally don't give a damn what you think of me. I love her and would do anything for her. If the police need to investigate me then fine, I don't give a shit. Just take care of Bella."_

CHAPTER 36: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

The time passed as night moved towards morning. Edward tried to send the rest of the family home, but, that was met with refusal vehemently given by each and everyone collectively. Their love and respect for Bella along with the fact of Edwards's feelings for her made that a no starter before the words were completely out of his mouth. Each one was determined to wait with Edward for word of Bella's progress wanting to give support to both. After all that was what family did for one another, right?

At no time did any of them notice off to one side a person standing in the shadows listening to all that had been said. He quickly called the newspaper to turn in his story as the heartbreaking tragedy was being played out at the hospital. No one was aware of the word spreading about Edward Cullen being married to a mystery lady that had been found attacked at their home.

The headlines that hit the streets with the morning paper caused a swarm of the paparazzi to descend upon the hospital. The headlines and story shocked all as they read:

_**CULLEN MARRIED TO MYSTERY WOMAN**_

_**While checking upon the condition of a friend at the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital this reporter overheard a very interesting conversation between the well known director Edward Cullen and a doctor on staff. This doctor was discussing the condition of one of his patients which it turns out that Mr. Cullen had told the doctor that the lady in question was in fact his wife. It seems they had married in a rather quiet ceremony before he parted for location shooting. The wedding had been kept quiet due to all of the publicity that Cullen had been receiving in regards to the death of one Marie Swan from several weeks ago.**_

_**It is after further checking that this reporter was able to obtain the following information; that the new Mrs. Cullen was admitted to the hospital due to a brutal attack by person, or persons unknown, and, she was left on the family home doorstep for the finding. **_

_**Her condition at the writing of this article is listed as extremely critical and she is being closely watched, but, her survival is not expected. As I have been told, it is a miracle that she has lasted this long and still draws breath.**_

_**I am sure that our hearts go out to this couple that all will go well for them instead of another tragedy being connected to Edward Cullen. He and his family has indeed suffered enough lately. But, Mr. Cullen, who is the mystery lady: Tell us her name so we might wish her well and a speedy recovery.**_

Finally, Edward was able to get everyone, except, for his mom and dad to go home and get some rest. It was decided that each couple would stay with Bella so she wouldn't be alone. Edward did, from time to time, feel his conscious stir in rebuke to the lies he had told the police, doctors and hospital concerning his relationship with Bella. But, at this point, he felt that it was justifiable so he could make sure she got the best of treatment without hesitation. As he kept telling himself, the lies will be true one day, he just upped the timetable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had gotten a hold of his friends during the night to inform them of the interview and what had all been said. They each were quite excited over the news, but, cautioned Charlie to move carefully. They were quite upset about what had happened to Bella, but, impressed nonetheless by the fact that she had remained silent about her father's position. His cover had remained intact at such a great cost.

The filming continued as if nothing was happening that had any great importance. However, come about midmorning when Edward had shown, questions begin to be asked. That was when reference was made to the article that had appeared in the L. A. Times about Cullen and his marriage. Speculation begin to fly as to what had happened to his wife and why. Also, questions begin to surface as to whether Edward had been the cause.

Later in the afternoon Charlie was requested to come to the production offices as they needed to have a word with him concerning some more possible changes to the script. Charlie thought he knew what the summons was concerning, but, gave nothing away in his mannerisms as to what his thoughts might be. Upon arrival at Carlisle's office he knocked and was told to enter. Doing so Carlisle motioned for the door to be closed behind him.

"Charlie, have you read the papers today?"

"No, but, if it has anything to do with Bella I'm aware that she has been abused."

"Let me tell you what we do know and what all has been happening. That way you can offer what advice or information you might be able to give that would be of benefit in her treatment. Also, the whole family wants you to know that she is receiving the best of care around the clock and never is she left alone." With that being said Carlisle continued to tell Charlie everything he knew about what had happened to Bella, how it had come about as to their discovery, how she was found and what the doctors had to say along with what treatments have been done and are being authorized to be done.

"How is it possible for all of this to be decided without a member of the family giving the okay?"

"Edward has told everyone that Bella is his wife and they were married quietly just before he left for the location shoot. That it was done in that manner due to all of the publicity before surrounding Marie Swan."

"I see. And, of course, Bella has no knowledge of this at the moment, right?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness as yet, Charlie, but, as I told you she isn't left alone for one minute. One of us is with her at all times. They haven't moved her from the SICU as yet, but, that is expected to happen any time. The doctors want to make sure that she is completely stable before moving her to a private room. We are making sure that she receives the best, my friend."

"Thanks, Carlisle." It was then that Charlie confided as to what had happened on his end and what Mancini was expecting the outcome to be. "Can you imagine having to sit and listen to the torture that had been dealt out to your own daughter without saying a damn word? That was torture in itself." Charlie told him.

"I can only imagine the torment since I've never experienced it. But, Charlie, know that we aren't going to let anyone near her. The whole family is taking care of her as we consider her as part of the family. My Edward is stupidly, head over heels, totally in love with her and would die for her if need be."

Charlie smiles at that description and the picture that forms in his mind. He has witnessed himself how much Edward cares for Bella with his own eyes without anyone being aware. Edward follows her with his eyes when he thinks no one is observing him. And, unconsciously, wherever Bella is standing Edward is turned facing that direction. It's like two magnets pulling towards each other, but, refusing to give in completely just yet.

"Don't tell me what or how you are planning to make a move towards Bella. That way we can be surprised and not give anything away before hand."

"The only thing I will tell you is that all of this is going to be ending a lot quicker than any of us realize. I haven't been given any of the details, but, my retired friends are in the middle of bringing this entire nightmare to an end and my family will be avenged. Marie would not have been killed, or, Bella tortured in vain. It will hit all of us with a hard surprise." Charlie warned Carlisle.

"Charlie, I will be making an announcement very shortly about Edward and Bella's marriage as well as her attack and inviting any of the personnel that she works with to visit at the hospital to check on her. That should give you the opening you need to come and go without blowing your cover."

"Thanks, Carlisle, that will definitely help and make things easier in that regards."

Both men shook hands and Charlie left to go back down to the studio while Carlisle prepared to release the newsletter to the entire staff concerning what he had told Charlie. In the meantime, he did call Edward to see how Bella was doing and if there had been any changes as yet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Felix North and Demetri Masterson were busy on a conference call with headquarters back in D. C. Everyone was trying to coordinate everything to grab Arturo Mancini and his bunch before anyone of them has a chance to disappear forever. Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella had done their jobs well and now it was time to bring all of it to a head.

Enough agents had been sacrificed to try to bring this bunch of criminals into custody. It was the closest they had even been able to get and they would be fools to pass up this once in a lifetime chance.

"Been advised we are getting ready to leave D. C. tonight and will begin getting into place immediately upon arrival. Do not advise anyone of our plans; let it all come down as a surprise. Everything can be sorted once we have all of them under arrest."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Plans are moving forwards to bring down Mancini and his band of misfits. What is Charlie going to do at the hospital? When will Bella wake up and what will be her reaction to what Edward has declared to the world?**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	37. Chapter 37

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Charlie, I will be making an announcement very short about Edward and Bella's marriage as well as her attack and inviting any of the personnel that she works with to visit at the hospital to check on her. That should give you the opening you need to come and go without blowing your cover."_

"_Thanks, Carlisle, that will definitely help and make things easier in that regards."_

_Both men shook hand and Charlie left go back down to the studio while Carlisle prepared to release the newsletter to the entire staff concerning what he had told Charlie. In the meantime, he did call Edward to see how Bella was doing and if there had been any changes as yet._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Felix North and Demetri Masterson were busy on a conference call with headquarters back in D. C. Everyone was trying to coordinate everything to grab Arturo Mancini and his bunch before anyone of them has a chance to disappear forever. Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella had done their jobs well and now it was time to bring all of it to a head. _

_Enough agents had been sacrificed to try to bring this bunch of criminals into custody. It was the closest they had even been able to get and they would be a fool to pass up this once in a lifetime chance._

"_Been advised we are getting ready to leave D. C. tonight and will begin getting into place immediately upon arrival. Do not advise anyone of our plans; let it all come down as a surprise. Everything can be sorted once we have all of them under arrest."_

"_Yes, sir."_

CHAPTER 37: NOT LONG NOW, MY LOVE

Days passed and it had been nearly a week since Charlie had been summoned to Carlisle's office and then the statement issued concerning Edward's and Bella's supposed marriage along with the information that she had surprised an intruder after returning home from work only to be attacked as she had entered the house. It further stated, without going into more details, that she was in the hospital in serious, but, stable condition. The information given said that if anyone who worked closely with the new Mrs. Cullen wished to visit regular updates as to her condition would be released and all notified as to when visitation would be allowed. Many of her coworkers were eager to visit the young woman so they could wish her a speedy recovery. But, some were curious to talk with her to get the inside scoop as to how she was able to get the elusive Edward Cullen to settle down and propose to her. That last had quite a few of the ladies puzzled as they each had tried on numerous occasions to attempt to gain his interest.

Charlie was impatiently biding his time for the proper time to be able to get to the hospital to check on his Bella without blowing his cover. He was also waiting for the timetable as to when Arturo Mancini was going to be taken down. But, so far no one had informed him of anything. They all had gone silent and unavailable. That had him a bit puzzled, but, no unduly so. Having aided with undercover work before he was aware that plans were being made and everyone must be getting ready to move into proper place to make their surprised moves so none would be able to escape. The person that had worked over his little girl would be his and his alone. Another meeting with Mancini was set for that evening after leaving the studio. He was determined at that time to get the information as to who the culprit had been without drawing any special interest to his line of questions.

Plans were being made by law enforcement and plans were being made a by a high ranking officer that enforced the law to bring an end to the illegal activities, but, to also bring justice for all of the victims that had been caught in the web these bastards threw out to catch the unsuspecting. All of the harm, death and destruction they have caused. The pain and misery to innocent lives.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a week since he had found Bella on the doorsteps and she had been rushed to the hospital. True her condition had stabilized, but, she was still in a critical state. Edward had refused to leave her for even a second. The family would come to spell him so he could go home to rest, shower, change clothes and eat; in general, to take an emotional break from the tension, stress and fear he was constantly facing. But, he refused to leave, not even, to go downstairs to eat. So, everyone took turns coming up to relieve him long enough for him to use the small shower down the hallway to clean up, change, shave and then return. As far as eating they would bring food up for him to eat. Even the doctors and nurses tried to get him to go home, but, no one was able to budge him from his position by Bella's side.

Edward was determined to be there when she woke up and be the first one she saw. He knew the doctors were about ready to begin a gradual reduction on her medication that had kept her in a medically induced coma to help reduce the stress of the pain she would have felt. Once they begin to do that she would be moved to a regular private room. Once that was done he would be right there with her just as he was now. No one really needed him at the studio. And, his dad was keeping him updated as to what was going on with Bella's dad and the reason as to why he hadn't been up to the hospital to see Bella as yet. To think that the people that did this to his Bella were the very ones that wanted her own father to murder her. True they didn't know who Charlie really was or the relationship he had with both Marie and now Bella, but, it was really ironic the way things were going.

Not really noticing the passage of time, Edward was surprised to hear his father's voice from the doorway. Looking over he saw both of his parents standing there looking at his Bella and then over at him. "How is she doing son?"

"The same. Nothing has changed and not expected to until they start to bring her out of her coma. That is going to be went she will really need us the most."

"Do you know when the doctor is going to begin the procedure? Or, move her to a regular room where we aren't so restricted as to the number of visitors at one time?"

"Don't know as yet, only that it will be soon."

"Son, why don't you go get cleaned up while we are here. We'll sit with her while you are gone and if there are any changes I'll have one of the nursing staff notify you immediately. I know that Alice and Rosalie are planning to be up here later this morning to bring you something to eat, but, now would be a good time to take a break. And, from the looks of you, I would say that it was really needed." Esme told her son, but, had the attitude that arguments weren't going to be allowed or accepted. So, with a simple nod of his head he got up to go down the hallway once again to take a quick shower and change clothing.

"He's taking this really hard."

"I know and carrying a lot of guilt as well. At this time I don't know what we can do to ease any of it." Answered Carlisle to his wife. They both sat close to the bed, one on each side of it while commenting on how Edward was feeling about what had happened to Bella. She had become a part of the family almost instantly and added to the fact Edward's deeply developed feelings for her; she was going to get all of the support the family could give her.

After a bit Edward reenters the room to observe his parents sitting with Bella quietly watching her and holding her hand. He clears his throat to alert them to his return and then muses aloud, "I wonder what the hell she is going to do once she learns what I have done? She frustrates the devil out me with her stubborn, independent ways. Never wanting to allow that others may want to help her just because they care. Always question the why's of everything and looking for underlying reasons of why something is done a certain way. Damn, I love that woman!"

It is at that moment, even though, extremely early in the morning, that Dr. Fields walks into the room. He notices right away Edward, Carlisle and Esme, but, has gotten use to all of the family popping in and out at will to be with his patient and her husband. "Well, Mr. Cullen, after conferring with your wife's other doctors we have decided that it is time to start waking her up. But, before we do we will be moving her down to a regular private room. Once there you all will have to remain in the hallway while she is situated and checked over after the move. So, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes. What do you need from us at the moment?"

"Just move to one side and begin to collect your wife's belongs that have accumulated during her few days with us. You can carry those down to her room while we take care of the rest." So, the process began to move Bella and get her settled in a more comfortable location. And, it didn't take long to gather everything belonging to Bella and Edward together, or, for the staff to get Bella ready for the move. Edward and his parents walked behind as her bed was wheeled down the corridors to the elevators.

Once they had her set up and all of the monitors reattached everyone was allowed back in. Once there they set about putting things away until they were needed. Edward had his dad to help him move the reclining chair over closer to the bed so he could use it from time to time to catch a nap next to Bella. That way he was close enough to always have a hold of her hand so she would know that she wasn't alone.

Carlisle and Esme left shortly after the move had been completed and they saw Edward and Bella settled. They would let everyone know where Bella could be located now that she had been reassigned a different room. But, before leaving Carlisle decided he would try talking with Edward about the media storm that was circulating at the present time concerning his supposed marriage and Bella's condition. But, as the first words came from his mouth Edward stopped him with the remark, "I'll deal with any and all of that crap after she has awakened. None of it is important anyway. She is the most important factor in this whole screwed up mess. I should have had a bodyguard assigned to her while I was gone then she wouldn't be lying there now.

"Dad, it tears me apart to see her this way. And, to have to face what was done to her and what lies down the road for her recovery is hard to handle, but, I will be with her all the way whether she wants me or not.

"Once she awakes I will start doing things differently. She is going to know how much I do care. How much I love her and that I would give my life for her, if she asked it of me."

"We all love her, dear. Don't doubt that, but, at the same time stop wasting your time and energy on your self-pity. You need to be strong for her sake."Esme informs him rather firmly. And with that she and Carlisle leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, quietly, a rather large force of individuals begins to steadily arrive in Los Angeles. Their purpose and determination to bring down Arturo Mancini and company solid, the plans are made and each select group is quietly making their way to a pre determined location to await the arrival of the rest of their team.

For this one operation, Charlie's old buddies have had themselves reactivated. They were going to safeguard their old friend, but, at the same time make sure that the trash that had brought harm to their friend's family wouldn't escape capture. Not this time. Charlie along with his daughter and his niece had all done a damn good job on getting the ground work done and situated for this to happen with full confidence of it being a complete success.

They were aware of the fact that Charlie hasn't been able to get to the hospital to see or be with his daughter due to having to maintain his cover. If he didn't keep going as he started more harm and danger could be metered out and their prey would be gone.

The one last thing that needed to be done was to find all of the damn evidence that Marie Swan had gotten a hold of and hidden before she was murdered. No one was sure if Bella had found it as yet, but, they were damn sure that Mancini and his bunch hadn't. For if they had none of them would still be here, but, long gone by now and safely away from any chance of capture or arrest.

So, it was reasonable to assume that that was the one thing that was still holding Mancini here in Los Angeles. Those papers and other items must be one hell of a set against him for him to be that determined to retrieve them.

XXXXXXXXXX

After getting to the office, Carlisle asked for someone to have Isaac to come to his office. Once the word was received, Charlie walked into the door and sat down after making sure they couldn't be overheard and the door was securely shut.

Carlisle informed him of Bella's updated condition; about her being moved to a private room and the fact that the doctor was going to start decreasing her medication to allow her to come out of her coma. Charlie was delighted with the news and told Carlisle that he was just waiting for the announcement that friends could visit so he could go check on her without giving anything away at this point. He also informed Carlisle that his friends were being kept up to date as to how things were progressing with the job, but, that he was a bit worried because they seemed a bit preoccupied the last time he had spoken with them.

Carlisle asked if there was anything he felt they needed to be concerned or worried about to which Charlie told him no. He thought due to some of the indicators that a movement was in the planning stages and was about to be unleashed. And after a bit more discussion to which Carlisle handed over the script changes that had to have some rework so Charlie's cover was still intact at the studio the meeting was over.

Carlisle had been handling the rewrites since Bella wasn't able to at the moment. Of course, he knew that he wasn't producing the same line of material as what Bella would have, but, no one else seemed to be the wiser to the difference.

Things were beginning to move at a faster pace for everyone, but, little done the Cullen or Swan bunch realize just how fast.

**A/N: Plans are moving forwards to bring down the Mancini and his band of misfits. Will the FBI capture the whole bunch including Mancini? Or, will he manage to get away? When will Bella wake up and what will be her reaction to what Edward has declared to the world?**

**This story is nearing the end with maybe one or two chapters left and an epilogue to close.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	38. Chapter 38

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Carlisle asked if there was anything he felt they needed to be concerned or worried about to which Charlie told him no. He thought due to some of the indicators that a movement was in the planning stages and was about to be unleashed. And after a bit more discussion to which Carlisle handed over the script changes that had to have some rework so Charlie's cover was still intact at the studio the meeting was over._

_Carlisle had been handling the rewrites since Bella wasn't able to at the moment. Of course, he knew that he wasn't producing the same line of material as what Bella would have, but, no one else seemed to be the wiser to the difference._

_Things were beginning to move at a faster pace for everyone, but, little done the Cullen or Swan bunch realize just how fast._

CHAPTER 38: NEARING THE FINAL ACT

Bella couldn't understand why she wasn't able to wake up, open her eyes and led her to question, "What have they done to me that has stopped the pain, but, has left me unable to do anything except for the feeling of drifting?"

"Bella? Bella, dear, dear cousin, what are you doing here? It isn't your time; I need for you to go back since only you can get the necessary information to the right people. Please! This is very important. You need to return and push beyond your current state and complete what needs to be done. Many, many peoples' lives depend on this."

"Marie, is that you? Please, help me to escape this hell? The pain, the abuse, they never stopped while they kept asking how I was associated with you, why you left a message for me, where were the things you had taken? Tell me how to make them stop? I can't tell them anything as it would kill Charlie."

"You aren't with them anymore. Those that love you beyond reason have you in the hospital. All precautions have been taken to protect you. The one man that you swore to me to bring to justice had nothing to do with what happened to me. Your Edward was a good friend. My Edward was the love of my life.

"Your Edward is insanely in love with you and is going through hell trying to do everything humanly possible to help you and to earn your love. Don't fear giving him that which you both seek. He is yours and you are his. Believe in him and yourself. Don't continue to punish both of you for what isn't the true situation of things.

"Bella, you need to fight your way back to consciousness for you are the true key to keep these people from ever having a chance of harming anyone else. Things are about to start happening, but, no one will be able to be held without the evidence I put in your hands. Everyone will be in danger if they manage to get released.

"In regards to your relationship with Edward Cullen, it is part of your destiny and you need to embrace it whole heartedly. Don't doubt the feelings that exist between the two of you."

"How do I get back to let everyone know where your evidence is hidden?"

"Relax and allow the doctors to do what they are about to do. As soon as you are near enough to hear someone speaking to you begin to fight to gain full consciousness. But, remember this piece of information; Edward did what he had to do for your sake and because he does love you. You are everything to him and in the future will be his muse in all things. Every decision will be made with you and the family the main consideration. Let your love for him flow freely without reservations.

"And, one last thing, please, explain to my Edward why I had to do things the way I did and that he was and is my everything for ever. Make him understand for me. Only you can do that, but, let him know that another love is on the horizon for him that will give him the completion that we missed out on because of my death. Tell him not to hesitate to take it and to be happy with a peace of mind. " And those words were being said as the imagine of Marie faded slowly away while Bella continued to feel as if she was freely flowing upon a current that was pushing her towards a point that was as yet unknown to her; heading in a direction that she had no control over and unable to determine.

XXXXXXXXX

Gradually the medication that was keeping Bella in a deep sleep was reduced over a several day's period. No one saw any chance in her state of unconsciousness. She didn't move or make any sounds; Edward continued talking to her even though he wasn't sure that she heard what he was saying.

Edward still maintained a close watch over her as he had while she was ICU. It was the same routine he and all of the Cullen family had since Bella's arrival at the hospital. But, each one without saying anything to Edward was being to have serious concerns as to why Bella wasn't coming around. What was the problem? What is was keeping her in her coma like state? They asked the doctor, but, all he would say was that it would take time. They were taking the time to bring her around on a slow, but, steady level to allow her body to stabilize at each stage without any pain she might begin to feel shocking her system to the extreme. They weren't happy with the explanation, but, had no choice, but, to accept it.

Another five days had passed with no apparent sign of change in Bella's position. At this point everyone was very anxious and demanding answers as to why she hadn't opened her eyes. Dr. Fields only repeated what he had been saying each time they wanted to know when she would be waking up. "Please, have some patience. It takes time at the slow rate we have been decreasing the sedative we have been using. In fact, she should be starting to come around almost anything over the next couple of days." He told each of them.

Each day was the same, Edward would sit next to her whispering words of his love and all that he wanted to do if she would just wake up, open her eyes and smile at him. Promising that the world would be hers as was all of his heart. He never stopped telling her, even into his sleep he kept telling her how much he adored her.

One night after another conversation with Marie Bella begin to feel aches and pains in all the different parts of what she thought were her body. She knew from what Marie had told her that she was in a hospital and that her doctor was beginning to reduce her intake of medication to bring her back to the land of the living, as the saying goes. The closer she came to surfacing into consciousness she begin to murmur, "Marie. Marie, how long?" But, this murmuring unfortunately wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her or to be aware of her stirrings.

Slowly eyes opened, slightly turning the head a person laying in the recliner next to the hospital bed sound asleep, but, holding firmly to the hand on his sound, the words uttered quietly, barely above a whisper, "I love you, Edward." Then they closed once again as the person fell into a more nature sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Isaac, how much longer do you believe it will be before you can safely complete your assignment, recover the items that belong to me and return them to me?"

"From all indications time is drawing near. The updated reports given out at the studio concerning her progress has the doctor bringing her back to consciousness, so, it is just a matter of a little more time before I can get to her without draw any attention to myself or anyone else."

"Very well, keep me posted and do it at the first opportunity."

"Don't worry, I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are we all present and accounted for?" The question was asked to a group of thirty individuals gathered at an old out of the way warehouse they had found to use it as headquarters for all to gather and plan the final stages of the upcoming raids.

All had been gone over in every detail, but, the only thing that hadn't been decided was the time of action. All of that is on hold as if waiting for a missing piece to fall into place, but, no one is saying what they are waiting for.

"Sir, would you mind telling us what we are waiting for that will launch the correct time for the raid?"

"Our time will be when it is known that certain individuals are in their correct places. Until then we have to be patience so we are assured of complete success." Was the answer.

XXXXXXXXX

Once again another day passed the same as the last fourteen with no apparent changes still. Edward was becoming quite aggravated over the lack of progress. If she hadn't made any sort of improvement by morning Edward was going to demand further action and possibly, a different opinion. He was getting worried about his love. He settles down for one more night disappointed that his Bella wasn't awake and reaming him out for some action of which there was a few that she found upsetting.

Sleep is slow in coming, but, when it does grab him within its confines he goes deeply. So, deeply that he misses once again the opening the eyes of the lady that hold his heart. She tries to rise a bit, but, the pain starts to make its presence known as she begins to move. With that happening she decided that it was be wiser to lie back down instead of moving further than what was comfortable at the moment.

Looking over to the sleeping form next to her, but, well within her reach she raises her hand which he had a loose hold to slowly run her fingers down the side of his face. "Edward, I love you. Marie says that I need to be more open and accepting of our feelings. I hope she is correct." And with that spoken she lightly traces down his cheek once again before settling back to sleep, but, her sleep is more natural.

As she is almost back into REM sleep she hears the door open. The opening of the door and quiet movement causes her to open her eyes once again. She sees the nurse moving towards her to check the monitor settings and her vitals. The nurse looks over at Bella and notices for the first time that her patient is awake which prompts her to reach for the call button ordering the nurse to alert Dr. Fields. All of the commotion causes Edward to quickly open his eyes look around to see the nurse before he notices that Bella is awake watching what is going on.

**A/N: Things are moving along at a steady pace. The government teams are in readiness, Charlie is ready to go to Bella's side as soon as he is given the word that she is awake, Bella is awake and Edward is delighted as hell.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	39. Chapter 39

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. Since my beta'd felt that another chapter appropriate before the epilogue so I am dedicating this chapter and the epilogue to her for her advice and friendship.**

_Once again another day passed the same as the last fourteen with no apparent changes still. Edward was becoming quite aggravated over the lack of progress. If she hadn't made any sort of improvement by morning Edward was going to demand further action and possibly, a different opinion. He was getting worried about his love. He settles down for one more night disappointed that his Bella wasn't awake and reaming him out for some action of which there was a few that she found upsetting._

_Sleep is slow in coming, but, when it does grab him within its confines he goes deeply. So, deeply that he misses once again the opening of the eyes of the lady that holds his heart. She tries to rise a bit, but, the pain starts to make its presence known as she begins to move. With that happening she decided that it would be wiser to lie back down instead of moving further than what was comfortable at the moment._

_Looking over to the sleeping form next to her, but, well within her reach she raises her hand which he had a loose hold to slowly run her fingers down the side of his face. "Edward, I love you. Marie says that I need to be more open and accepting of our feelings. I hope she is correct." And with that spoken she lightly traces down his cheek once again before settling back to sleep, but, her sleep is more natural._

_As she is almost back into REM sleep she hears the door open. The opening of the door and quiet movement causes her to open her eyes once again. She sees the nurse moving towards her to check the monitor settings and her vitals. The nurse looks over at Bella and notices for the first time that her patient is awake which prompts her to reach for the call button ordering the nurse to alert Dr. Fields. All of the commotion causes Edward to quickly open his eyes look around to see the nurse before he notices that Bella is awake watching what is going on._

CHAPTER 39:

"Oh, baby, you're awake. Thank God! THANK GOD!" was all Edward seemed to say over and over again in his excitement about the fact that Bella had finally woke up and opened her eyes. He began calling the family while the nurse continued her examination of the monitor readings and Bella's vital signs waiting for the arrival of Dr. Fields.

Bella closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them again to look in Edward's direction blinking a few time to bring him into clear focus. She saw that he was on the phone talking rapidly to someone, but, wasn't listening closely enough to understand what was being discussed. But, being as tired as she was and the medicine still running through her veins she was feeling drowsy, so, dozed back off before the doctor could arrive.

Edward concluded his phoning as Dr. Fields entered the room and they both discovered Bella with her eyes closed soundly sleeping. "I thought you said she had awakened?" Dr. Fields turned towards the nurse getting ready to berate her for such a mistake.

"She was." Edward told him before the nurse was able to utter a single word. "I saw her myself."

Dr. Fields continued over to the foot of the bed to check over his patient's chart. He noticed all of the entered data which included the information just collected before his arrival. Then walked to the head of the bed to begin examining Bella to see if he could ascertain the truth of what Mr. Cullen and the nurse had related to him. Reaching out towards her face and about to raise the eyelid, Bella suddenly opened her eyes once more. The incident happened so suddenly that it startled the good doctor causing him to jerk back slightly and elbow the nurse standing off to his right side waiting to be of some assistance if he needed her.

Gathering himself together Dr. Fields smiled and begin speaking to Bella in hushed tones as a way of trying to reassure her while he was explaining who he was and where she was. Bella was quietly listening until Dr. Fields said, "Mrs. Cullen, can you answer a few questions for me as to how you are feeling at the moment and as to any level of pain you might be feeling?"

She looked at him liked he had lost his mind, her brow wrinkled and showing puzzlement at the same time. "Ex- Excu-" she tried wetting her lips before attempting to speak again, but, her voice was barely above a whisper. The nurse moved over to the nightstand to pour a cup of water then handed it to the doctor who assisted Bella in taking a few slips to help lubricate her throat and put moisture into her mouth.

"Now, is that any better?" the doctor asked of her.

She nodded then tried speaking again, "Excuse me, but, what did you call me?"

"By your name, Mrs. Cullen." Bella looked at him, then to the nurse, shifting her eyes over to Edward who had been standing on the opposite side of the bed then the doctor and nurse again back to the doctor once again, but, had total confusion appearing on her face. "Just relax, my dear, it's normal to have a bit of confusion and temporary memory loss coming out of a coma. It won't take long for everything to come back to you. And, it is understandable that you would have a bit of confusion over your newly acquired name since you and Mr. Cullen had only married shortly before his business trip and your attack. And, the fact that you had to keep it quiet from the media circus until his return would explain your confusion over being addressed by your married name as well." Dr. Fields spoke in a very calm manner to help keep his patient calm and to try to alleviate her fears due to her confusion.

With that bit of information Bella's eyes snapped directly over to Edward's direction with a hard stare, but, said not a word at the moment. Edward, very much aware of her look, tried to keep his features from showing his nervousness resulting from that look and knowing the lies he had told concerning his relationship to Bella and himself. But, surprisingly, she didn't say a word to contradict what the doctor had said. Switching her eyes back over to the doctor she made great effort to listen to his questions and tried to answer in as short of sentences as she could manage, but, still giving him complete answers. It didn't take long before he was finished with his questions and examination to make sure her condition was stabilized. Once satisfied he left with the nurse not far behind him.

Bella glanced back over to Edward, but, stayed quiet while staring at him the whole time. The quietness in the room added to the tension that Edward was already feeling due to the guilt of his lying. He was waiting for her to start fussing at him, but, she did nothing except continued to watch his every movement. Finally, he couldn't take her silence any longer so he lashed out at her, "What?! What did you expect me to do? No one else was in a position to make the necessary decisions on your behalf and the only way that I could do it was to be-"

Bella finally interrupted him with simply saying, "Edward, shut the hell up." He snapped his mouth shut and waited. However, she didn't make him wait long. "I know why you did whatever is going on here was because it was needed for my care. That is understandable and I do understand. All that I really need is for you to settle down enough to tell me what I need to know about this situation and then for us to get to the authorities so I can give them the necessary information to bring those bastards down once and for all."

Edward stared at his love opened mouth for a moment then with a slight shake of his head he regain his composure enough to begin explaining all that had transpired since his return to the city. This tale included finding her body on the front steps of the house, calling the police, the family and then the arrival at the hospital. Finally, he told her about the pretend marriage and all that he had told the doctors and the police. Then Edward told her how her father was being kept updated by his dad. "Now, you know everything and I'm ready for you to blast me for all of the deceits." He said with a heavy sigh and she watched as he braced his shoulders in preparation for a heavy load to be placed upon him.

"Edward, thank you." Was all she said in a quiet tone as she also added a gentle smile. Before she could say anything else to him the door was thrown open and was abruptly stopped before it could bounce off the wall it was heading towards. The sudden entrance caused a startled Edward and Bella to jump and swing their looks swiftly to see who had entered in such a manner.

"Well, our little sister is finally awake and hopefully able to speak." Emmett was the first to speak. "Ouch! That hurt, hon." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then shut it and remember where you are." Rosalie told him before looking over to Bella and smiled. "Sorry about his manners, but, I can only do so much. Seems I still have a long way to go." She continued while looking at her husband.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper walked in and Jasper took the time to close the door that he had prevented from slamming into the wall as Emmett had entered by throwing the door open. Everyone gathered around the bed to quietly let her know how happy they were to finally see her awake.

As the conversation begin to wind down Carlisle moved over to Bella's side and took a seat then looked up into Bella's face before asking, "Dear, can you tell us what happened so we can get a hold of the right people to try and get justice for what was done?"

"Carlisle, I need for you to tell my dad to get a hold of someone he can trust to come talk with me. That is all I am going to tell any of you at the moment. But, a lot needs to be done and time is growing short to get everything in place to be able to stop these people from hurting or killing anyone else." With that said she sighed with what seemed to be relief, closed her eyes and slipped back into a deep sleep.

Shortly after that Edward quickly cleared the room then settled back down beside Bella as he had done each night since she had been admitted to the hospital and would continue to do so until the day he could take her home safely.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning a man opened the door to Bella's room and watched the couple that were asleep; the young woman in the hospital bed and the man that was in the uncomfortable recliner situated next to the bed, but, in easy reach of the young woman. He stood watching for a few minutes, but, knew from the call he had received from Charlie Swan that it was time to bring down Arturo Mancini and his empire. This was something every law enforcement agency in the world had been trying to do and now it was at hand and about to happen thanks to two young women. One that gave her life while undercover to get the necessary evidence, but, had the foresight to get it to one she could trust to finish what she had started. And the trusted one endured torture to be able to save the evidence until she could get it into the right hands to bring about justice.

As his thoughts reached this point the man in the recliner slowly opened his eyes to glance over to the young woman with such love showing in his look and eyes that he proved there was still beauty to be found in the world. Then clearing his throat he drew the young man's attention to his presence in the room. Quickly getting to his feet Edward placed himself between the stranger and Bella.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Edward demanded while trying to maneuver towards the call button to alert the nurse's station that an unauthorized individual was in Bella's room.

"Steady, Mr. Cullen, I'm not here to harm Ms Swan, but, to talk with her about the evidence Marie had hidden. Charlie Swan, her father, sent me after talking with your father, Carlisle. In fact, I met with both men before coming here and you can call to verify that fact if it would make you feel better and relax the situation.

"If that is so then what did Bella tell my father? Give me the words." Edward demanded, but, didn't shift his position between the man and Bella.

"She told your father to get a hold of her dad to have someone he trusted to come and talk with her. That she wasn't going to talk about anything until then." He answered.

With that said, Edward relaxed his stance a bit, but, with all of the conversation going on between the two men Bella woke to find the standoff taking place. Asking Edward what the problem seemed to be he quickly explained without taking his eyes off of the man standing before him or shifting his position.

"Mr. Ramirez, I remember my father talking about you along with a Mr. Winslow and a Mr. Cameron. Each of you had worked with him on some cases that required undercover work."

"Well, no, I didn't require him to do any undercover work for me, but, he did help me transport a prisoner to Washington D. C. And, how do you happen to know my name when I haven't introduced myself as yet?"

"Easy. Dad has shown me pictures of each of you and I recognized you from those pictures. Then recently he told me that he had been in touch with each of you concerning this situation. And, if the need should ever arise that you would be the one to come speak with me."

"I see. So, I don't have to go through the whole bit to prove who I am, who sent me and why I'm here; in short, that I can be trusted." Bella shook her head no. Then Ramirez asked Edward if he would leave them alone to discuss the necessary business. To which Edward told him hell no and went to sit on the recliner beside the bed.

It didn't take long for the interview to be completed. Ramirez didn't ask where the evidence was, or, even if Bella knew where it was. He stated what he knew, asked a few questions about who had kidnapped her and tortured her and then gave her the name as if that was a name she knew. Bella told him yes and that Mancini had personally dealt each injury to her.

"Very well. We will be in touch after taking down the whole operation. I don't want to know if you have seen the evidence that Marie hid, but, I am going to ask if it is enough to make our case and all charges stick."

"One word to answer all. YES."

With that Ramirez left and no one heard from him again until about three days later when Charlie walked into his daughter's room with her mother, Renee.

**A/N: Well, we are at the end except for the epilogue to tie up the remaining loose ends. **

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


	40. Chapter 40

**DAMNIT, WOMAN, I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. Since my beta felt that another chapter was needed before the epilogue, I am dedicating this chapter and the epilogue to her for her advice and friendship.**

CHAPTER 40: EPILOGUE

Frank Swan reaches into the mailbox to remove his mail. As he looks through all of the mail he notices that one envelope has a return address from the U. S. Attorney General's Office in Washington, D. C. Frank wasn't sure what the letter inside could be concerning, but, instinct told him that it was something that was going to change both his and Charlene's lives. Dread gripped his heart tightly and refused to let go. Walking into the house he reached for the phone and called his brother Charlie. Quickly explaining why he had called Charlie assured him that he and Renee would be over very shortly.

While waiting Frank sat thinking back over the last three years remembering Charlie and Renee coming over in the middle of the night to tell him and Charlene about their daughter, Marie, having been found dead. Then later as he had been able to do so, Charlie had told them everything that had truly resulted in Marie's death. About the fact that she had been working undercover for the FBI, had gotten a hold of enough evidence to stop a major criminal organization and bring down a crime lord that had been able to evade arrest for a number of years and that with getting a hold of this evidence was what had caused her death. Next, he explained how Bella had gotten involved which drew him into the situation. Telling them of all Bella had done and endured that finally brought the whole organization down. It was confirmed that Marie had died in the service of her country and was awarded for this service.

Remembering the condition Bella had had to suffer through during all of her therapy to regain full health again after all of the torture she had gone through. Meeting Edward Cullen and his family about a year after Marie's death when everyone had come to Forks, Washington for a quiet wedding with only family and close friends invited. Edward and Bella had married in the same church that Frank and Charlene had married in as well as did Charlie and Renee: The same church that both Bella and Marie had been christened in as well, and, two years after their wedding Edward's and Bella's daughter was christened as Marie Catherine Cullen.

Another person that Frank got to meet was Garret Edward Windom, the young man that had loved and wanted to marry his Marie. Young Windom told him and Charlene about the memories he had of Marie and how often she had spoken about how she had wanted him to meet her parents and family. It was something they had been looking forward to happening as soon as Marie got through with her current job, she said.

Before Bella married she had told her aunt and uncle about Marie's visitations while she had been in her coma in the hospital. Telling all the things Marie had told her that needed to be done and the messages she had wanted certain people to be told. And then during Bella's wedding ceremony she had insisted that a large picture of Marie be present up near the altar while she was reciting her vows to her Edward. That had been a beautiful moment in the families' lives and a truer love would be hard to find of what Edward and Bella had for each other.

Bella continued with working at the Fantasy Productions and writing her screenplays as well. But, she had an advantage over most in her field, her husband was the director for nearly everyone she wrote and the family business was the producing company.

It was during Bella's pregnancy that she had to go to Washington to testify against Mancini while Charlie had testified against some of the other members of the organization. But, the most condemning evidence against those bastards were the papers and items that Marie had managed to hide away until Bella was able to retrieve them and turn them over to the proper authorities.

Most of the criminals had received life sentences many times over, but, the two that had killed Marie as well as Arturo Mancini had received the death sentence. Of course, during all this time they had been trying to appeal their sentences, but, so far, each appeal had been denied and the sentences had been upheld by each higher court.

At this point Frank was pulled out of his walk down memory lane to the present as he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it to see that Charlie and Renee had arrived. Without a word Frank called to Charlene as he handed the envelope, unopened, over to Charlie motioning for him to open and read it. After a quick glance Charlie told the other three present, "It is a letter informing you that in six weeks time Arturo Mancini will be executed and they are asking if you would like to witness the carrying out of the sentence the courts had given him." As Charlie informed them of the letter's contents Charlene began to quietly weep and was gathered closely into her husband's arms.

After a time, Charlene got quiet and that was when Charlie informed them of him receiving the same notice as well as Bella. Charlie told him that he and Bella would be going and that Frank and Charlene to go with them if they wanted. He also told them that Bella had mentioned that she had told Garrett about receiving the notice and he asked if he could join them to have closure of his Marie. True to Marie's prediction, Garrett did find another love and married with their first child due in another three months, but, Marie still held a special place in his heart. She always would.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, I'm glad that you weren't able to attend today. It would only have upset you, but, believe me when I say that it is truly over. Mancini can no longer harm anyone else. Justice has been served all the way around. In three days the two that actually murdered Marie will meet the same fate as Mancini did today. After that all of the family can really have closure and we all can move on with our lives.

"By the way, did your Uncle Frank and Aunt Charlene tell you that they are adopting twins and that the children will be delivered in about a week after they return home. A baby boy and baby girl that is three months old and the parents had been killed in an auto accident." Edward was busily telling his darling love as they snuggled next to one another in bed that evening after Edward had returned from seeing Mancini dispatched to hell for his crimes.

Of course, Bella hadn't told Edward yet why she was feeling so ill that morning and hadn't been able to go to witness the execution. She was two months pregnant with their second child.

Life had gone from grey to a brilliant blue and she had been blessed with the love of a good man, children from that love and a loving family with great friends. Each day only got better.

**THE END.**

**A/N: We are now at the end of this adventure and wish everyone the best in life.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as all of you seemed to have done with my others. The reviews, alerts and favorites have been overwhelming. I thank you. But, if you are going to alert in some manner, then please take the time to review with your thoughts, opinions or suggestions.**

**Please take the time to review and I will be more than happy to reply. **


End file.
